Survivors: Eradicate the front
by Sir Lenju II
Summary: In a steel-and-led-encased bunker, a Special Forces soldier awaits his final orders to save his country. Up above a bacterium has changed 90% of the human population have turned into hyper-aggressive predators. Only he and his task force stand way from the wasteland, and rekindle civilization through the shattered country known previously as The United States of America.(haitus)
1. First contact

**Yes, I'm alive. This is what I was talking about in the second chapter of Old Rivalry for my apocalyptic series. Other stories are going to be updated soon, but right now I'll take my time and upload this.**

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Operation San Francisco**_

The sickening crunch of bone could be heard as the wails of pain are cut off. A man stands over, his greenish brown eyes looks over the still body lying there. His K-BAR knife in his left hand are still dripping with the blood of the fallen victim. "Commander, is the infected dead yet?" A little girl comes out, her blue eyes staring at the body as she holds a sniper rifle in her arms. "Yeah, it is probably already gone to hell, Erwin. Go get Noel and we'll head back into the bunker." The man replied. Sheathing his knife, he stands up. "Just another ordinary day in the apocalypse." he mutters. The date is June 5, 2020, three months after the initial start of the apocalypse. His name is Leon Henderson, Captain of the Delta Force. Standing at around 6'8 he was one of the 50 people to begin the project known as RECONSTRUCT.

The heavy thunk of the bunker door seals the gap from reality to the inside of a safe and electrified, which to the rest of the world, this is unknown to the rest of what used to be known as the States. "Did we get any new messages from Briggs?" Leon asks unsurely. Erwin shakes her head. "We haven't received anything new. Anyways, we already broke the rules of Constitution by going out of the bunker." she pouts. Leon just laughs. "I need some fresh air and something better to do than staying in this shit hole you guys call home." Taking his M4 off of his shoulders, he took it apart to clean thoroughly. He feels a small prod against his shoulder blades. Looking up, he sees Noel holding up her G22 rifle. "Please, commander, could you teach me how to clean this gun again? I forgot how to…" she says silently. "Sure thing, but just hold on a sec. I need to wipe this down of all the blood those things splattered on this." Leon says as he grabs a cleaning rag and wipes the assault rifle. "Give me that G22, Noel. I'll re-teach you how to clean it."

Erwin and Noel are two special weapons created to help eradicate the infected given to the personnel in the Project RECONSTRUCT. They represent tanks that were used in the Second World War.

 **Panzerkampfwagen VI "Erwin":** She is one of those happy-go-lucky girls that like to complete the missions. She wields a sniper rifle that represents a 8.8 cm KwK 36 turret. She is around 4'0 in height. Her blond hair reaches around her shoulders and her electric blue eyes sometimes spark depending on if she is curious, happy, or concentrating. She wears a dark grey shirt with an armored skirt (Leon always wonders sometimes how she is able to wear it without getting fatigue). Her gear include two removable tracks that could be put onto her shoes when she is in combat. A medium sized gear box sits on the back of her back that would generate AP and HE shells for her sniper rifle. She has an iron helmet that represents her pre-war tank turret.

 **Panzerkampfwagen IV H "Noel":** Unlike Erwin, Noel is more of the shy type of girl. Armed with a G22 sniper, this gun represents the 7.5 cm KwK 40 turret of her WWII tank counterpart. She is around 3'5. Her grey hair reaches around the bottom of her shoulders. Having almost the same type of gear as Erwin, the only difference is that she carries an iron shield. She usually wears a white shirt and a red shirt underneath her polo shirt. Her grey, furly iron skirt could be more described as cotton unlike Erwin's skirt. Her helmet has some extra iron platings on it that somewhat describes her pre-war counterpart.

After teaching Noel how to clean her G22, Leon sighs and sits down on the couch and turns on his X-box 1. The pause menu from Black ops II appears on the 50 inch tv. "Multiplayer, Erwin?" he calls as watches her sit down beside him. She flashes a grin at him, her electric eyes spark blue a bit. "I'll beat you this time, commander." But just before he presses the start button, Noel enters the room. "There is someone at the bunker door. He is calling out something, but I can't seem to catch what he is saying." Leon stares at her. Getting up and walking out of the room, he looks into the security film to see two people outside of the bunker door, a man and a girl, somewhat taller than Erwin. He peers over at the screen and notices the man's features. "Jesus Fukin Christ, Henderson, open up the damn bunker. I'm running low on ammo here." The man seemed to shout. The consistent blast of the M249 SAW in his arm, firing at some enemy that he couldn't see. "Who is that, commander?" Erwin asks as she looks at the screen. "An old friend of mine. Only other person who knows about this bunker." Leon smiles as he takes his M4 carbine.

"So gonna kill ya Henderson." The man says as he loads in another clip of tracer ammo. "Shit, last mag." He looks over at the bunker. It's still closed. "Commander, I'm running low on the M16 carbine you handed me. Shall I start using my rifle?" a voice came through his earpiece. Across from there three more infected lumbered towards them. "Ahh… Fuck it, on my mark." he says, rubbing at his brows. As the infected drew closer, he could see the visual shape of a knife in it's hands. " **NOW** " he shouts as the the infected with the knife started to swing at him. Feeling the HE shot zoom by him, he watches as two of the infected fall down, missing limbs and a head. Raising the M249, the man sprayed bullets into the zombie's face. It shrieked in pain as it swung its knife wildly, blinded in one eye.

"Commander, I'm picking up an unknown signature." the voice came into his earpiece. "Track it. I'll take care of this bastard first." The man gritted his teeth as he goes hand-to-hand combat with the infected." Knocking the knife out of its hand, he kicks it in the leg causing it to fall to the ground. The thing roars in pain as it tries to grab his face. "Die motherfucker." the man shouts as he throws his fist at its face. The infected miraculously grabs his arm and starts to twist his arm, breaking some of the skin. "Shit!" the man shouts out loud as he tries to loosen the iron grip of the infected. He heard several bursts from a rifle he memorized was an M4 and felt the grip of the infected loosen. Looking up, he saw Leon Henderson.

"It seems to be a shame that a member of the navy SEALs can not even fight one zombie." Henderson says with a smile. "Welcome to my bunker, Tomlin." Tomlin smiles back. "So much salt that I remember from a friend who decided to join the DELTA force." he says. "Valeriya, it's fine to climb off that tree now. You've done well enough." As if on cue, Leon hears a sharp crack and a thud as a girl lands on the ground in front of him. "Alright, introductions will come in later. Right now, it's getting dark, so let's get inside first." Leon ushers as he opens up the bunker doors.

"So why have you decided to come find me right now?" Leon asks as he opens up a can of beer. "I can mention that Briggs has sent the message that we can begin RECONSTRUCT now." Tomlin says as he takes out a cigarette from a pocket in his vest. "How long has he announced this?" Taking a puff out of his cigar, Tomlin thinks for a while. "Probably three days or so now." "Anything else?" "Information about the disease…" "Sure, why the fuck not." Looking out of the window in the room the two men are in, Leon sees the three girls playing on the X-BOX. "What we know from the CDC right now is that the disease is a bacteria. Unlike viruses, it can't be spread by air." Tomlin starts.

"We call it ABYSS or Acute Bronchiectasis Yersinia Systematic Syndrome. It is basically an evolved version of the disease Yersinia Pestis that ravaged the world two or three centuries ago. From what we know, the first stages you know that you're catching the disease is that your hair would turn white, which as a fact some doctors early on thought it was only albinism, you'll have immense hunger, loss of motor skills, projectile vomiting, and the difficulty of speaking,."

Tomlin clears his throat while he stomps on the cigar.

"The second stage is more disturbing. Signs include hallucinations, uncontrollable screaming, uncontrollable hunger, which makes the infected patients want to lunge at anything within arms reach, and complete loss in speaking sentences resulting in grumbling most of the time." "The third and final stage is when you start to change into one of them. The brain eventually corrodes down to the point when it looks like swiss cheese. The infected would register no pain sensations and have a strong sense of smell, x2 better than that of a dog. It would try to kill anyone around it, but it would usually act clumsy. There are a few times you will meet up with a smarter infected, and that would be tougher to take down. As we got from the local police and as we have known, the infected could receive mortal wounds that would usually be fatal to a human, but they just keep attacking you like nothing happened." Tomlin sighs.

"That's all I have right now, so yeah."

Leon nods his head.

"Tomorrow in the morning, we should head out and scout out the place. All I have seen is around 300 yards away from the bunker and I have already killed like 3 infected. I know you on the other hand have killed way more."

"15 because of you fucker."

" Whatever. Just make sure your gun still has enough ammo, and we're about done."

"Hah… Tough motherfucker just like the usual."

"Shut the hell up man, I was only asking you about this crap, that's all. you don't have to come if you don't want to. By the way, what tank girl did you get? I'm just curious that you have one." "She's a ruskie just for you to know. Uh… I think her model is T-34-76? Or it's T-34-85. I forgot, but you can ask her. The thing is though, she is less armored than your girls, that is for sure, so don't bother asking her to spar with those two." "No shit, Sherlock."

Walking out the room, Leon sighs and chucks the empty bottle into the trash can, not giving two shits if it made or not.

"Commander, what are you going? Aren't you going t with me?" Erwin asks. "Not now… I need to think some stuff through." "But it's boring hanging out with Noel and the other girl because they don't talk so much at all."

Leon places his hand on her head, surprising the small girl.

"ehh? C-commander, what are you doing?" she asks as she feels a blush going up her face.

"Don't mind me. I'm going to go target practicing for a while. You can join me if you'd like. I just need to relieve some of this stress I'm feeling." He says as he picks up his M4 out of his case.

 _Commander looks tired. I should let him alone for a while._ Erwin thinks to herself as she walks away.

* * *

Leon woke up to the sounds of the piano playing. "Who…?" He freezes as he hears it. The soft music drones through the bunker and a soft voice could be heard singing along with the music.

"Тихо вокруг, сопки покрыты мглой,

Вот из-за туч блеснула луна,

Могилы хранят покой.

Белеют кресты - это герои спят.

Прошлого тени кружат давно,

О жертвах боёв твердят.

Плачет, плачет мать родная,

Плачет молодая жена,

Плачут все, как один человек,

Злой рок и судьбу кляня!"

"Tomlin's girl must be playing the piano." Leon mutters as he gets out of the bed. He heads into the music room where the piano was being played. His eyes widened and he snaps out of the morning daze. There, he sees Noel and Valeriya sitting together on the piano bench, Valeriya the one playing. But the thing is that Noel has changed personalities and has switched nationalities which catches Leon off guard.

"Good morning, Commander." Noel says, smiling while holding down on her tanker's cap which had turned into a russian fit helm.

"Uhh… What happened to you, Noel? I have never seen you like this." Leon says pointing at the uniform she's wearing.

"I have a protocol which allows me to have switch personalities. In the great war, I was both captured by Russians, the British, The US, and many other countries, but I prefer to use this one. Sorry for not telling you earlier." "Cool, what else can you do?" " _Start protocol: Personality split_ "

Suddenly a blinding light and a blast of steam engulf the room. As the steam clear, there were four of the same girls standing in front of him.

"This is one of the more passive protocols I could do. Though, they have a mind of their own and would only disappear if I want them to" the german Noel said casually.

"Yo, Commander, What are we doin' today?" one of them, probably the American on asked.

"Chavez, you're too loud. Calm down and have some tea." The British Noel said.

Leon clears his throat silencing everyone in the room. "Since you guys are currently in the room, I think it should be ok to debrief you on the first mission you girls are going to fight in."

Both Noel and Valeriya look up, the clones disappearing.

"Since you two are medium tanks, you'll be our scouts. It is possible that we'll encounter the infected on the way, so be prepared for the worst." Leon says. "Because you guys are going to scout, you'll need good weapons that could bring them down with couple shots. "

Valeriya raises her hand slowly.

"Don't we already have our gun turrets that could kill things with one shot?"

"To be honest, it's really difficult to fight close quarter with a sniper rifle, so unless you want to try a no scope on these infected, I think it be better to take a secondary weapon from the bunker." Leon says.

Nodding, the two girls follow Leon to the weapon arsenal. Erwin, who happens to pass by, asks, "Commander, what are you doing with those two? Also, you look like you're having some problems."

"Don't mind me, I need to get these two geared for today's mission. You should come if you want, but I guess you're fine as you are currently."

Erwin nods giving him a sly smile. "If you say so, commander!"

"Also, after your done doing your stuff, could you prep the humvee in the garage? We'll be using it for the mission." ".50 caliber ammo or 40mm grenades?" "Take both. Also take the two gun types as well just in case."

Walking to the weapon arsenal, Leon quickly types in the passcode, causing the metal door to slide open.

"Take what you want, but just don't take too much, cause I ain't gonna be taking care of the weapons if y'all start complaining that you're going to slow."

The girls walk around the large array of the guns, trying their best to choose one that suits them well. Walking over to the rifle section, Valeriya picks up a FN SCAR and inspects it. "I'll go with this one, sir." she says quietly, feeling her cheek warming up a little. Only Noel notices this though. "I'll be taking this one, commander." she says as she held up a HK416 Rifle.

"Okay, then. I'll go get you girls a vest and some ammo, so why don't you two plan out some stuff for right now" Leon announces as he walks out of the weapon arsenal.

"What's wrong, Valeriya? Is something bothering you?" Noel whispers in Russian, hoping that her commander doesn't understand.

"No, It's just that I'm worried about my sisters right now. Unlike you, you have Erwin, who is a close friend of yours even if you two are not closely related in type." She says.

"I know how you feel, but who knows. I also worry about some of my sisters. Remember, I too have some younger and older sisters that I want to meet such as sister *Conradina."

"Even still, we are not too sure whether they are okay or they have been picked up by the wrong people. I just want Koramel* with me like how you have Erwin."

The sound of a throat clearing interrupts both girls. Leon is standing there with two vests filled with ammunition clips. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation girls, but we really have to know what to expect here in the apocalypse." Leon frowns. "Also,Valer- however you say your name, I got some ammo for your M-16 I saw you carrying yesterday." Leon hands over the vest to the little girl. "Oh yeah, What tank type model are you, Valer… screw it, I'm going to call you Valery from now on." he says.

"Alright then," she replied.

 **T-34-76 Model 1941 "Valeriya":** A bit tall for her class. Standing at around 3'7, she somewhat surpasses Noel just a little. Armed with a SV-98 Sniper rifle, it would somewhat look like the gun that she used as the tank itself. She wears a russian tank crew uniform, which makes her stand out from the two German girls Leon has. She is pretty silent, probably because of the absence of other russian tank girls. Her long brown-ish blond hair reaches around the middle of her gear box. The small gearbox sits on her back, which produces a variety of shell types and normal ammunition. She has golden colored eyes, which seems cool to Leon especially when they glow at random times. To Leon, she seems to be really quiet, but does have a badass way of taking out the enemy.

"So we're ready to take care of some recon right?" Leon asks. Both girls nod.

"Good, so I'll debrief you two one more time about what's going to happen for the rest of the day and probably for a long time."

* * *

 _ **Time: 900 hours Area: 2 miles outside of San Francisco Weather: Fairly Cloudy, no rain.**_

The humvee drove along the deserted highways. Abandoned cars littered the highway either turned over or flipped to one side.

"Jesus Christ, this place does look fucked up." Leon says, pointing at one of the tipped over Ford F-150s. "Wonder how Francisco would look." The drive continues until they get near the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Everyone get out of the humvee. We'll be camouflaging this car in those trees right there." Leon says pointing at the dense underbrush. "Yo, Tomlin, where is that net you said we brought?"

"I'm on it, Jeez…" He takes out the large net and throws it over the Humvee. It takes around three minutes to hide the humvee in the bush.

"As we planned out guys. We're going to explore that military base, if it still has some stuff in it." All three girls nod. "Then off we go. Let's get this party started." The clanking sounds of tracks being installed could be heard as the Noel and Valeriya put the tracks on their shoes.

"Do I go with them, Commander? You never told me what to do." Erwin asks unsurely as she watches the two drive off.

"Well, the thing is, those two are Medium tanks, so they have a speed advantage and could escape more easily. If you were to be caught, than you probably would have a more difficult time running." Leon replies as he swings his M4 carbine across his back. Suddenly, a crack made them freeze.

"What was that?" Erwin asks, terrified about the noise.

Then the headset comes online.

"Sorry, I stepped on a shard of glass" Tomlin says.

"It's fine then, Commander Tomlin." Erwin says through the headset. Leon on the other hand was thinking of ways to bash Tomlin's skull.

The two medium tanks return to Leon.

"Anything you two see on the other side of the Bridge?" He asks the two. They nod, which turns the mood dark.

"We saw around 15 infected on the other side along with faint gun fire in the distance. From our calculations, the gun fire should be about one mile in or so. the infected are crowded along the bridge as well, probably going to cross this bridge, so if we advance a bit, we should be able to kill them, and then advance into the city." Valeriya says. "If we are to move up a little ahead to the middle of the bridge, we probably could take them out."

"If you say so then… Let's move, go,go, go!

The little squad move up and take position behind two upturned cars. "You girls can use your snipers to pick off them, but don't use HE or AP shells. Use normal ones. We don't need any rouges or any other infected to come in while we're killing these things." Leon says, checking his scope here and there to make sure any infected have came poking around yet.

"Tomlin, you got that suppressor for that SAW?"

"The FA556MG?"

"Yah, that one."

"Ready to go."

Five minutes later, the first of the small horde start to appear on the scope. Slowly whispering, Leon says, "On my mark. Pick your target and I'll give you your count to fire."

Everyone nods. The horde slowly moves in slowly.

"Five..."

The humanoid figures get closer, you could see their thin figures from a distance.

"Four…"

Earlier wounds could now be seen, some have a caved in skull, others have some bullet holes in areas. One zombie is missing it's lower jaw and is still spewing blood.

"Three…"

Their eerie growls and screeches could be heard, some more distinct than that of others.

"Two…"

The smell of rotting flesh could now fill the air as they draw closer and closer to the small group of fighters causing them to cough silently from the odor.

"One…"

Everyone's muscles tense up. Both Erwin and Valeryia's eyes spark with electricity as they target the lead two infected with both their sniper rifles. Noel aims her HK416 at the straggling infected with the most wounds affecting it.

" **FIRE AT WILL!** " Leon shouts.

The entire highway erupts in an explosion of bullets as all hell breaks loose. Blood is flying everywhere as bullets hit their mark. The shrieks of the infected are drowned out by the sounds of sub-machine guns and rifles. In less than 4 minutes, the horde is mowed down to a few crawlers.

"I think that's the last of them." Tomlin says as he knifes a crawler trying to grab him. Getting up, out of his position, Leon looks across the rest of the bridge. Abandoned cars still litter the bridge, but not as many as on the streets. "I'll be retrieving the Humvee… I don't feel like we should continue to hide it." He announces as he beckons to Valeriya

"Erwin, If you could, could you push these cars away to make a path? I think we could retrieve the humvee and drive it across the bridge if there is a cleared path." he says.

"But what about the bodies? I'm not going to pick those up. They're just… eww." Erwin says, shivering.

"Don't worry. The body burners would pick them up probably soon or something like that. Or you could have Tomlin throw them over the bridge into the bay." Leon laughs.

Suddenly they hear Noel scream. Looking over, the two see Noel getting attacked by another infected. It grabs ahold of her gun arm and yanks the HK416 out of her hand.

"H...HELP SOMEONE… P..please." She cries out in panic as she tries to twist her arm around to loosen the grip.

Drawing his MK-23 out of his holster, he fires two bullets into the back of the zombie's neck, shattering the spinal cord. The infected slowly turns around, hissing at Leon.

" _Youu…_ " It hissed slowly as it slowly releases its grip on Noel. Noel freezes, watching the infected look at her commander.

"Yeah that's right you motherfucker, come at me." Leon taunts as he reaches his left hand for his M4 carbine. A small gout of blood sprays out of the neck wound of the infected.

" You know what, I'm going to do something no one has done before." Leon says as he puts down the carbine. Jumping over the car at the infected, he punches it in the chest, causing to to jolt.

" _Youu…._ " it continues to hiss as it runs at him, lounging at him. Dodging the attack, Leon instinctively turns around and swings his legs over in a quick, fluid motion causing the infected to lose balance and fall over. As it tries to get back up, he kicks it's back, causing it to fall back on the ground. The neck wound is now gushing out blood, spraying Leon's pants a crimson red.

"Jesus fukin Christ, you're going to really die now." he says as he stomps on the spinal cord on it's back adding pressure. A large crack could be heard, and the body slowly stops moving.

"And that, guys, is how not to take them out." He laughs as he kicks the dead body. The hand suddenly grabs a hold of his boot and the body stares menacingly at leon. " _Die….youu….Bastard…_ " it says as it's mouth widens into a smile. It takes a small item out of its pocket.

 _Looks like a fragmentation grenade…_ Leon thinks as he feels time slow down. Looking around, he could see The pin slowly being slid out from the hands of the infected. Looking over at the girls. Both Noel and Erwin have tears streaming down their faces, trying to scream something.

 _I have no regrets…_

He immediately kicks the grenade out of the zombie's hand, catching it off guard. He backflips, and kick the infected with a strong kick. The infected is sent flying 6 feet away, and it hits a turned over van. It hisses and tries to run at him, blood now trailing off it's mouth. Expecting this, Leon charges at it, punching it with all his strength, impaling it with his bare hands. His hands come out on the other side of the infected, clutching the heart, still beating as if it were still in the body. The infected stands there, about to fall over onto the ground.

"This is the part where the game would shout _**FINISH HIM**_ you little shit." Leon shouted as he drop kicked the body off the bridge, into the San Francisco Bay. Looking at the heart in his hand, he chucks up into the air and shoots it three times with his MK-23, the .45 caliber bullets shredding the heart. Blood rains down on him, pointing his hair and shirt a dark red. Looking back at his girls, he sees them staring wide eyed in disbelief. Realizing that he accidentally brutally slaughtered an enemy in front of them, he tries to apologize to them.

"I'm so sorry you girls had to see that. Hehe… I got carried away." He smiles and laughs awkwardly.

Erwin, being the one who shakes out of her shock, shouts at Leon, "That was sooo cool, commander! Where did you learn to do that?"

Noel stares blankly, having no comment to say. Tomlin drives up to them, waving at them.

"Hey, I found the Humvee in one piece and woah… What did you do to yourself, Leon? Did you get dumb enough to squeeze pomegranate all over you?"

"Boy, shut the fuck up and drive… I'll explain while we're driving." Leon says as they get into the vehicle.

* * *

"Oh my god, this place is more fucked up than the bridge…" Tomlin gasps as they enter the city.

Bullet holes are left in some boarded up stores, cracked traffic signals, broken glass, and a lot of dead bodies. The vehicle bumps up and down as it rolls over parts of car and dead bodies. After hearing the third crunch of bone from a body below them, Tomlin says, "I'm sorry to bring this up, but this reminds me so much of that scene in Hotel Rwanda." Leon looks at him. "What part? A lot of parts look like this right now." The car jolts and another crack could be heard.

"The one where Paul Rusesabagina and his friend took the other route just to find out that they were driving over dead bodies."

"Really? Christ, this is an apocalypse, not a genocide. Get your facts straight."

Looking at the back seat of the vehicle, Leon sees Erwin and Valeriya trying to comfort Noel. He notices her shaking and hears couple sniffs here and there. Turning back to the driver's view, he says, "Later, we'll take a rest break and search this town for any survivors. I heard there was supposedly a survivor camp here… Probably check on Hunter's Port for anything useful."

* * *

 _ **Thirty minutes later. Time: 1239 hours, Weather: Fairly warm with the wind blowing in from the north.**_

"We're near Bayview, probably ten more minutes before getting into Hunter Port. We'll stop here, refuel the Humvee, and rest a bit." Leon says as he pulls up to the avenue between 3rd st. and Bayview. Getting out, Leon takes out one of the backpacks and take out 6 MREs.

"We should eat these to get carbs. We'll be splitting into groups to explore what hasn't been touched yet in the base. Tomlin, you go with Valeriya, and I'll go with Noel and Erwin. We'll rendezvous here probably in three hours if we find anything." Leon announces as he tears open his MRE and starts to prepare the food. Chewing on some chicken, Tomlin looks over into the distance and spots something.

"Hey, Valeria, can I borrow your sniper really quickly?" He asks the small girl. She nods and hands him the sniper rifle with a suppressor attached. Looking down into the scope, he sees a lone infected hobbling around with a look of confusion on its face.

"Is this loaded?" He asks Valeriya. She nods with a slight smile. "Two shots," she says quietly as she holds up two fingers.

"Make them count commander."

Tomlin looks at her funnily. "I swear, something is wrong with you…. You're never like this, and now all of a sudden you're acting funny."

"It's nothing~." She giggles softly as she continues to eat the MRE.

Tomlin rolls his eyes and looks through the scope, aiming the gun at the thing's head. Pulling the trigger, the gun recoils as the bullet is lobbed out of the barrel, into the zombie's head six yards away. Peeking over a turned over Toyoda, Erwin looks at the remains of the infected.

"Confirmed _Oberst_ Tomlin! A fine headshot!" She smiles and laughs.

Leon gets up off the ground. "Alright. Break's now over, let's head into the base. Tomlin, you'll have to guard the Humvee like the usual, but if we run into trouble, I'll headset you." He says as all the girls gear up.

"Roger that, my _amigo_ …" Tomlin laughs and waves him off.

"Ahh… Jokes aside, I'll tell you if I run into any problems." He says.

Saluting him, Leon and the other girls run/drive/ride towards the naval base.

"I hope they come back safe…" Tomlin thinks to himself.

 _I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to them._ He thinks to himself.

* * *

 _ **1300 hours 20 minutes into the search for anything useful in the base**_

"Looters taken most of the shit here…" Leon hisses as he steps over a crate of broken .50 caliber machine gun bullets. He leans on a door panel as he takes out a headset.

"Girls what did you guys find?" He asks into the headset. The sound of static fills his ears. Then three voices come in all at once.

"Nothing"

"Empty boxes"

"A FN P90 with 2 magazines"

Leon feels his anger levels rising rapidly.

"Whoever found that P90, keep it. That's probably the best thing we have by now."

"Roger, commander."

Cutting the signal, Leon punches the door panel in rage.

" **ALL THIS WASTED EFFORT TO FIND SOME CRAP THAT NEVER EXISTS!** " Leon shouts, at no one particular, while he hits the control box.

" _D.N.A Recognized, access has been granted_ " A robotic voice seemed to kick in. Looking up at the door, it seemed to have disappear and what replaced that was a room dimly lit with red lights.

"What the fuck?" Leon asks, dumbstruck at the sudden discovery of a hidden room.

"Hey girls, finish what you are doing right now and come over here… I think I might have accidentally found something." He announces through the headset as he walks into the room. Another door had a finger print access code on it, which he promptly did, and the sound of heavy metal thunks could be heard. A vault like door contraption opens in front of him, and he walks into the room. On the floor lay 2 large boxes with three medium sized boxes behind them.

"The hell is this?" Leon wonders aloud as he touches one of the large boxes.

" _Identification required._ " A robotic voice said.

Sighing, Leon speaks his code. "ECAP-8761"

" _Identification success. . . Activation in progress"_ The voice said. Leon stares blankly at the boxes. Suddenly they burst open, letting loose steam, causing Leon to jump out of instinct. Waving off the smoke Leon looks up and notices two middle-school looking girls standing in front of him.

"Admiral. . . Henderson?" One of them ask as she rubs her eyes.

As Leon opened his mouth to speak, a flash of blond hits him and he finds himself on the floor.

"Yuudachi is here for admiral, poi!"

Leon looks down and sees a blond girl hugging his torso. The other two girls stand there with blank faces, not expecting what to do. Then the pink haired girl walks up to her and gently nudges her off Leon.

"Yuudachi-onee san, he's our new admiral! You can't give him a bad impression right now!"

"But, Harusame-san, I can hug him as much as I want, poi."

Leon tries to get the blond girl's arm off his torso, but she holds onto him like her life depends on it.

"Since you girls are awake now, could you tell me who you are?" Leon asks.

The pink haired girl speaks first

"My name is Harusame, Fifth of the Shiratsuyu-class destroyers. It's good to meet you, Admiral Henderson!" She says as she bows down to him.

"She's my older sister ship Yuudachi, fourth ship of the Shiratsuyu-class destroyers. As you can see, she is... well, clingy and really enthusiastic."

 **Fifth shiratsuyu-class destroyer "Harusame":** About 5'2 in Leon's P.O.V. She has semi-pink hair that makes him think about strawberry sherbert for some reason. She is kind of shy around strangers as he figured. She wears a black uniform that reminds him of an anime he watched so many years ago. Gets embarrassed really easily as he found out.

 **Fourth shiratsuyu-class destroyer "Yuudachi":** About 5'5 in Leon's P.O.V. A really energetic blonde. Her green eyes are somewhat remind him of a childhood friend he had with the same emerald green eyes. Her uniform is the same as Harusames which signifies that they are somewhat part of the same seems to say "poi" a lot which thanks to his early knowledge of Japanese translates to "ish". Funny.

"Umm...Commander, y..your covered in blood. What happened?" Harusame stammers as she spots some specs of blood on his clothes and his hair.

"Well, uhh…. This is what you'd expect from an apocalypse. Zombies is what I'll say." Leon laughs as he pats some flaky blood off his hair. Harusame has the look of horror stuck on her face. "Z..Zombies? I thought it was combat against terrorists. The year is 2015 right?" She gasped.

"2020."

E..Eh? We've been asleep for so long… I don't even remember much about previous activations…"

Leon opens his mouth to speak, but gets interrupted as he hears the door behind him explodes. Erwin stands there smiling as she holds a smoking sniper rifle. "See Noel, Valeriya. Told ya that he didn't somehow teleport into a wall and suffocate. It was a hidden door." Then she notices Yuudachi still latched on him on the floor with a confused looking Harusame beside them. Pointing a finger at him, Erwin shouts, "Are you trying to hit on someone in front of the two most important people you know? Who are they anyways?!"

"Supposedly something I just learned called ship girls. I need further explanation later. Let's get out of here." He says. " Admiral, where is our gear, poi?" Yuudachi asks getting off of him. "I think those medium sized boxes there are your gear." Leon points to the large boxes with his index finger. His headset blares out suddenly. "Hello?" He asks into the set.

"Leon, hurry outside! There is no time to explain! Fuc-" The transmission suddenly fills with shrieks of infected and the sound of the M2 browning machine gun. " _ **JUST HURRY THE FUCK UP GODDAMMIT, LEON!**_ " The transmission cuts.

"Everyone get your gears ready and load HE." Leon shouts as he picks up his M4 carbine and slips on the grenade launcher. He loads in a 40mm grenade and turns towards his girls. The two ship girls had just finished putting on their gear and Leon notices the small 12.7 cm/50 Type three naval guns they hold. The loud click of the guns loaded signals him that the ship girls have finished reloading. He turns towards his tank girls and sees them inserting a fresh magazine filled with HE rounds.

"Erwin don't you have a better weapon than simply using a sniper?" Leon asks looking down at the shorter blond girl.

"Huh? Which one?"

"The one that you tell me that is saved for emergencies."

She gives Leon a wide smile.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said. "Launch _Protocol Sturmmörserwagen!_ " She shouts as she throws her rifle into the air. A shimmering light flashes and momentarily blinds everyone in the room. When the light dies down, she wields a Panzerfaust 3 RPG.

"I wish we had the power to do something cool like that, poi…" Yuudachi pouts as she stares at Erwin. Harusame laughs at her expression. "Soon, Yuudachi-onee. Very soon" she sighs.

Leon looks at his small group.

" **ALL UNITS** " he shouted. " **MOVE OUT! OBJECTIVE: ELIMINATE ALL HOSTILES AT ALL COSTS!** "

" **ROGER!** " Everyone shouts as they storm out of the abandoned naval base and towards the ruined city of San Francisco.

* * *

 **A/N:** ** **I hope that sparks your interests as readers. If there is anything that you guys want me to fix or include, please tell me in the comments. Please no harsh criticism. If you guys hate this, then I'm probably going to remove it. Thanks,****

 **Lenju II**

*= OCs probably would show up in later chapters.


	2. We'll be back someday

**Since it looks like people actually enjoy this series, I'll continue it. Please leave a review or follow it if you enjoy it. Updates are at random.**

 **-Lenju II**

* * *

 ** _ **Ch.2 Operation San Francisco op.2**_**

"I got visual on the enemy!" Erwin shouts.

"Are they those humanoid thingies, poi?" Yuudachi asks, raising her guns at level. "We can splash the HE shells no problem right here, but our gun recoil might break the pavement below us, poi."

Nodding his head, Leon waves them to stop. Clicking on his headset, he sends a transmission to Tomlin. "We're out near the port. Quit shooting and drive towards the entrance." He shouted. Tomlin's voice cuts in. "Alright. I'll trust what you're telling me. Gotta conserve ammo anyways." Tomlin says. Then static erupts as Tomlin cuts the com link.

Turning back to the girls, Leon smiles. "We're going in loud. As I remember, they should be attracted to loud noises."

"What do you have in mind, Admiral?" Harusame asks, not quite knowing why they're shooting at what she thinks are civilians.

"If I'm correct, you girls could walk on water right?" Leon asks. Both ship girls nod.

"Good. I'll tell you guys this once. Run to the port right there, and get into the water. We'll need some long range artillery to help support us while my other friend comes in. I'll give the signal of when to shoot. Calculate the distance, cause I don't want any friendly fire casualties."

"Roger that, Admiral." They shout as they start running towards the port.

" _ **Approaching**_ _**AO in 5**_ " Tomlin shouts through the headset. "Roger that, I'll get ready" Leon replies and cuts the link.

"Admiral, we have reached the destination, requesting further orders." Harusame's voice says into his earpiece.

"Stay there armed and ready, I'll shoot a flare into the air and that'll signal the shelling." Leon says. He turns around and faces the three tank girls.

"Take positions around here, as I told the two destroyers, I'll signal the attack. Erwin, beside me. Noel and Valeriya, take positions around some of those cars." Leon shouts, taking out a flare gun.

The humming of an engine draws closer. Erwin crouches, holding the panzershrek 3 close to her. Pointing the flare gun into the air he counts down the numbers in his head. As he sees the Humvee in the distance, he shoots the flare into the sky. The glowing red orb of light flies into the sky, bursting with a really loud _crack_.

" _ **Calculate your shots, and don't hit the moving vehicle!**_ " Leon yells through the headset.

" _ **Roger that, Admiral, poi!**_ " Yuudachi shouts through the broadcast. Taking out a pair of binoculars, Leon spots The humvee moving towards the group. Behind the vehicle trails around 50 infected.

" **DESTROYERS, FIRE AT WILL!** " Leon shouts. A loud bang could be heard from the harbor, and the whizz of 5 inch HE shells flying past him. Beside him, Erwin fires her Panzershrek, causing Leon to recoil to the ringing in his ears.

The magnificent colors of orange, red, and yellow flash brightly as all shells find their mark in the horde. Shrieks could be heard as those who survived are hit by either shrapnel or pieces of concrete. The quiet bay-side erupts into gunfire again as more and more infected come running out of their hiding places, drawn by the loud noises.

* * *

"Second Volley ready **!** " Harusame says as she hears the click in the gun. "Same here, poi." yuudachi says excitingly, the adrenaline pumping through her veins. "Do you think Admiral would care if we go back onto land to help support them?"

Harusame shakes her head. "No, I don't think he really cares, but let's stay here anyways. Orders are orders. Disobeying him would bring us to court marshal!" Yuudachi pouts at this answer. "It's no fair, Poi! I want to be helpful as well!"

"But Yuudachi-one, let's not be so reckless!"

"It's no fair though, poi! I am my own self! You can't tell me what to do, poi!"

And with that, Yuudachi boosts herself towards the harbor, and hops up the pier. Sighing, Harusame hastily follows her older sister, softly giggling to herself. " _It's really hard to be a younger sister when older sisters don't listen to you._ " she says softly in japanese.

* * *

"Fuck, where are the HE shells?" Leon shouts as he guns down another infected. Beside him, the clanks of .50 cal bullet cases hit the ground as Tomlin continues to spray hot lead into the crowd of infected.

"SAVE YOUR YAPPING FOR LATER, LEON, WE HAVE A JOB TO FINISH RIGHT NOW!" Tomlin shouts as he replaces another drum of ammunition. The machine gun barrel is now glowing a orange hue. "Shit, the barrel is overheated." Tomlin curses as he takes out one of his homemade Molotov cocktails.

"Yo, Leon. I found your napalm stash in the explosives hangar. Thanks for letting me use it." Tomlin says with his shit-eating grin.

"Go fuck yourself, Tomlin. I got work to do, and things to worry about. Do what you think is necessary!" Leon shouts back, spraying another magazine at three infected, bringing down two of them and sawing off the third one's leg.

"If you say so, Leon." Tomlin shouts as he lights the rag on fire and tosses the bottle of napalm. The glass bottle arcs 9 meters away from their position and bursts into a bright, orange-ish red fire setting everything in the radius a blaze. The remaining infected hiss at them and scurry off into the city. Smiling, Tomlin turns over to Leon.

"Never can get rid of my excitement of using fire. Hah!" Tomlin grins, looking over at Leon. He then frowns. "Who are those girls running towards us?" he says as he points the two destroyers running towards Leon.

Yuudachi jumps onto Leon shouting, "We came to help you, Admiral!" Tomlin, thinking that this is a threat, turns the now equipped Mk-19 Grenade Launcher at her.

"I don't know who you girls are, or what, get off my friend." He threatens as he pulls the lever, arming the grenades. Yuudachi points her 12.7mm naval gun at him.

"I don't know who you are either, poi. But if you hurt admiral, you will die, poi." she says coolly with a chilled tone.

"Hold your fire, both of you. We'll all die if you guys decide to shoot, anyways." Leon says. He bops Yuudachi's head causing her to jump in shock. "Don't be stupid. I'll explain everything once we find a place to camp out for the night." he says, smiling at her. Taking a M4 magazine out of his pocket, Leon chucks it at Tomlin, hitting his head on the side. "And you, Be more smart about what to shoot in the future. One grenade fired out of the Grenade launcher could kill us all." he scolds.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you too" Tomlin says, flipping him off. He gets out of the humvee and stares out at one of the old stores in front of them. "Oh, hey! A costume store! I'm going to check it out! " he says, acting like a child as he runs off, shattering the glass. As he runs into it, leaving behind a confused looking Leon with two equally confused looking destroyers.

"Commander, We found what appears to be a helicopter." Erwin says as she arrives with Noel and Valeriya. They both medium tanks nod in agreement. Leon shakes himself awake and looks at them.

"How did you find it?" he asks them. Noel raises her hand. "It was me who found it untouched, actually, commander. I was looking for a better position to shoot at the infected, but I was ambushed while searching, so I ran. I ended up getting lost, but I stumbled into a military grade attack chopper." She raises her hand to her head.

"I have the coordinates to the chopper. Follow me." she says, running off.

"What's a helicopter, poi? I only have heard of jets, because I saw one when we were first activated…"

Yuudachi says, getting off of Leon. Harusame, who is still breathing heavy from running, looks over at the running/rolling tank girls. "Why don't you run with them, Onee-san? I'll catch up with you." she says.

Yuudachi smiles. "If you say so, Harusame~!" Yuudachi says happily as she runs off to join the other smaller girls.

"Tomlin, I'm going to take a look at what Noel found, so I'll be back in about 20-30 minutes or so. Just wait for us in the humvee." Leon shouts into the old shop. He hears an ok response. Turning around, he sees Harusame smiling and giggling softly.

" _Yuudachi, you still wouldn't change that excitement of yours wouldn't you._ " He hears her say, presumably in Japanese. Leon slowly walks towards her, and puts a hand on top of her head, and pats her head a few times. Harusame, jolts a bit, not expecting her admiral to do such thing. "A..Admiral, what's w… wrong?" She stammers, thinking that she had done something wrong.

" _Nothing much. Let's go catch up with the others._ " Leon says in an american accented japanese, causing Harusame to stare with a blush creeping up her face.

"C...Comander, did y...you hear me?" Harusame asks, trying hard to keep her blush under control. Leon nods as he ushers her towards the rest of the group. " _Hyaa_.." She moans softly as she felt the heat rushing up her face. They start walking towards the others, but in an awkward silence.

"Admiral, how do you know Japanese? If I'm correct, your American right?" Harusame asks suddenly, looking up at him. Leon scratches his head and thinks for a moment.

"I think it was 4 years ago that I was sent to Japan for this military exchange kind of movement, where we give them a platoon of American soldiers, and they send over a platoon of their men. It was for a kind of evaluation thing that Japan and America did." Leon says, thinking back to the time.

"So it was me and another guy from delta, 2 guys from SEAL, 2 from Marines, 2 from navy, and one from army cause the other guy got sick the day we were leaving."

"But you didn't answer my question, Admiral." Harusame says, looking up at him. Leon sighs. "I was getting there." he says. He sits down on a curb beside an old McDonald. Harusame sits down beside him, looking up to his tall figure.

"So as I was saying, I went to Japan for that military exchange thing. We learned japanese ahead of time because our sergeants told us that their English was really bad. Turns out a whole three months learning the Japanese culture did help us adapt to their place." Leon says with a smile.

"Going to Japan was fun and all, but they seemed more serious than us in their military protocols. Waking us at 4 in the morning wasn't all that unnatural, but making us train until 9 in the morning was. Well, the US still wasn't all that popular there in Japan, knowing that some of their political bastards did yell at us to get out of Japan."

"Is that how you learned Japanese then?" Harusame asks again, but she looks more into hearing one of his life stories. Leon nods.

"What happened to get us noticed was probable three weeks in while we were taking time off in Tokyo. I think it was in the mid noon time that Tuesday. I was with some of my group, looking for some place to eat when we heard screaming. I remember turning around and seeing a whole group of terrorists armed with AKS-74Us and suicide bomb vests, shooting into the crowd of it was me, my partner and the two SEALS guys were the only guys with guns. Me and my partner had drd paratus-18s with around 15 clips on ammo on us, while the seals guys had carried their Arctic warfares out, so as we were trained to handle terrorists, we took on the job." Leon smiles as he thinks back to the good old days.

"Me and Devon, I think, went in with our suitcase guns while the two SEALS did their thing. All I remember was the terrorist faces go from evil grins to the looks of shock and surprise when they saw two Americans showing up to take care of business and other terrorists falling to the ground with their skulls fractured. Took us probably 20 minutes to take care of them, but we did help lower the civilian casualties by only half. Even better, we had the police talk us out when their FBI came in. At the end of the day, the total civilian casualties stood at around 10 dead and 30 wounded. We captured 2 terrorists and killed probably 13 others. Then, the Japanese sort of recognized us as heroes for saving them from what could have been a huge massacre, and even was on the news for two weeks. Before we returned to America, the government even invited us to some formal dinner, which was pretty nice of them."

Leon finishes his story. "So that is my life story of how I learned Japanese and how some of my life went before all of this madness." He remarks and stands up. "Come on, Harusame, let's get going before the others start wondering where we are." Getting up, Leon swings his M4 carbine on his back. He reaches into his Holster and takes out his MK-23 pistol.

"Here, Harusame, take this. You'll need this just in case." he says as he hands her the pistol. Harusame slowly takes the pistol uncertainly. "But admiral, this is your sidearm though. I can't take it from you.I-" Harusame stops when Leon puts his index finger on her lips, causing her face to warm up and redden.

"It's ok. I have more back at my bunker. I can just get another one there. Also, you'll need this just in case." Leon says as he gives her a small smile. Both of them start walking when they hear an explosion. Leon runs towards the main source of the explosion, wondering what it was. There he sees Erwin holding the smoking sniper rifle and a messed up looking concrete pole 600 ft. away

"You guys panic too much. Told ya that it wasn't an infected" she huffs.

Leon clears his throat, startling the four girls. They turn around and salute to him, something they don't usually do often. Erwin's face suddenly grows more and more terrified as she realizes that She may have potentially attracted more infected into the area, and mentally prepares herself for a scolding by Leon. It doesn't happen, so Erwin was making a fool out of herself and Leon looking at her confused to why she is closing her eyes and holding her breath.

"Okay then…. Where is that helicopter you girls told me that you found. It should be around here right?" Leon asks, completely ignoring the fact that Erwin was glaring daggers at him with an embarrassed face. Noel points to a building right behind them.

"The helicopter's rotors should be visible from here, commander. I believe it should work perfectly, because I ran a small diagnostic on the condition of it. As my scans say after completing, there is only a few bullet holes on it. Nothing has been looted off this vehicle yet, which means that it is still in good performance to use. The last used date on this aircraft was probably 6/28/20 which is probably a good month before we came out of the bunker." she concludes on a huge statement.

"Guns up, just in case. Let's take a look at this chopper." Leon announces to the little group as he un-slings his M4 and pulls the safety off the gun. He passes through the narrow area and inspects the helicopter after checking for anyone else. The helicopter appears to be a newer model of the Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk, with most of the aircraft's armaments untouched. Inspecting the helicopter, Leon notices some scratches, and a few bullet holes on the helicopter, but nothing so major. After a complete inspection of the aircraft, it was decided that it could still be flown.

"Tomlin, get the humvee down here. We have an aerial vehicle now. I'll send the coordinates to your GPS system so you can see where we are." Leon announces into the headphone.

"Sure... Ugh… I'll be there in a minute." Tomlin replies hazily. Turning around, Leon enters the helicopter. The cockpit seemed to be fine, so he exits and enters the cargo bay. In there, he finds a crate of .50 cal bullets and three small cardboard boxes full of 5.56 bullets. The space was relatively empty, so Leon exited and called for the girls. "When Tomlin arrives, I'll need help putting all the things in the humvee into the back. You'll also have to be sitting in the back, so sorry bout the cramped conditions before hand." he then smiles after he says this. "Or does one of you want to sit in the front with me?" Suddenly Leon found himself on the floor with three girls on top of him. Lifting up, he sees Erwin, Yuudachi, and Noel on him.

"Take me, poi! I can show admirala that I'm a really trustworthy person!" Yuudachi says as she grabs onto his chest and bear hugs him. Pissed off, Erwin shoves the destroyer off her commander.

"I demand attention from him, because he respects me and that I was his first activated girl in this unit!" She boasts proudly grinning in victory.

Leon just looks at them confused, regretting that he ever made that decision. At that precise moment, Tomlin's humvee pulls up near the Black hawk.

"Speak of the devil! Tomlin is here and uhhhhh…." Leon stops as he notices what costume Tomlin was wearing. Tomlin, who just got out of the humvee appears to be wearing a Ronald Mcdonald costume, which is terrifying enough without the facepaint he put onto himself.

"I always wanted to wear this!" Tomlin shouts like a kid at Leon. "You can't tell me what to do!"

Leon physically facepalms. "You're definitely not sitting next to me." he says, pushing the clown away from him. Clapping his hands together Leon shouts at the little unit to load everything they had into the humvee.

* * *

 _ **Two hours later 1448 hours**_

After a painful time loading the helicopter and leaving the humvee, Leon finally starts the helicopter. The fuel tank states that the helicopter still had half of the tank left, which as Leon calculates, would be at least around two hours of flight before they need to land and refuel the chopper.

"Sir, is it really alright for me to sit here with you?" Harusame asks as she sits in the co-pilot seat. "Yeah, I'm sure. I don't want anyone else who would distract me while flying this thing anyways. A lesson that I learned from fighting in Syria in '16 anyways." Leon says as the helicopter lifts off the ground.

"What happened back then? If I can ask this of course." Harusame asks another question, looking at Leon as they fly the helicopter out towards somewhere in the horizon.

"Another life story with Henderson. Let's go!." Leon says as he switches the light off in the cocpit, and replacing it with a dim red light.

"So what happens was that back in '16, after ISIS kidnapped some ambassador in Syria, us Delta was called in to help rescue that poor guy. Me being one of the heli pilots, I had to stay behind as my buddies went out to retrieve the guy."

"It was a lot of fun, me flying in a Apache with Hank beside me in the co-pilot seat, we were shooting at those hadji fucks, making some of them crap their pants when they realized that the americans were right outside their door. Well, After like most of that base was blown up by our missiles that we met with the rest of the team. So when we landed, some sniper took a shot at the aircraft and hit Hank in the shoulder, so he had to be evacuated, and I got a new co-pilot. That new guy turns out to be a newbie who didn't quite know what he was doing, so most of the flight back to base was me yelling at him to stop pressing buttons or flicking on and off the switches of the lights, cause either he would shut the goddamn engine off or that someone would be shooting at us from below."

Leon clearly has an anger vein popping out of his head suddenly.

"So what happened was that the guys in the other helicopters was yelling at me to stop doing stupid shit and me shouting at the newbie to stop pressing buttons, and everything became chaos. After like 10 hellish minutes, he stopped and the other guys stopped yelling at me, so I thought I was at peace again." Leon grits his teeth.

"Then that dick decides to pull a switch that launched a flare out of the helicopter. Two minutes later, we had AA Rockets flying all over the place. And by the time I landed, I made sure that this newbie got sent back to boot camp." Leon says and looks over to Harusame and smiles.

"That is the exact reason why I chose you to sit here, because you're not that much of a distraction, and that you're not too short, cause I would have chosen Noel to be here if she wasn't so short."

Harusame smiles awkwardly. "T...Thank y..you admiral…" she says. Leon grins as he looks out into the horizon. The from an aerial view, the view seemed less hectic and he could still see some parts of places that weren't as chaotic. He looks over at the pink haired destroyer. Her eyes were closed and she was lightly snoring.

"Heh….after a long day, catching a few couple z's is pretty good." Leon chuckles as he lays his jacket over Harusame.

* * *

 _ **1626 hours**_

Harusame jolts awake from the feeling of the Black hawk landing on the ground. "Admiral?" She asks as she rubs her eyes and takes a look around. Leon looks over. "Ah, you're awake. It's about time to get out and stretch a little. I need to refuel this bird anyways." Leon says as he exits the helicopter. Opening the cargo hatch, Leon shouts at everyone else to get out of the helicopter.

"Tonight, we'll be staying here. We're close to bakersfield right now, so by tomorrow, we'll get there." Leon says. They take out some MREs and everyone eats them quietly. The horizon slowly turns dark and the stars start to light.

"Hey, Noel. Don't you remember back in the war in places like Paris, we were able to enjoy the view of the stars? I sure miss those days." Erwin whispers, peering into the sky. Valeriya who hears this smiles to herself. _This is what my comrades used to say, 'Moscow nights are always beautiful._

Leon yawns. "Tomlin, Wake me up at 200 hours. I'm going to go sleep.

Tomlin nods. "Sure thing. I'll take first watch.


	3. Memories meant to be forgotten

**Sorry for not updating this story for a long time. I'll try to write chapter 4 as fast as I can. Also, I'll try to make all my chapters at least 3-5k. By the way, for all those readers who wonder about Project: Reconstruct, here's a bit about it.**

 **Project: RECONSTRUCT** **:**

 **During a press conference in 2016, a project was put into action. This was preparation for any apocalypse scenario that could possibly happen sometime in the future of the US. Across the 50 states of America around 4-7 Lead and steel bunkers were set up along with 50 Captains chosen through the military system. Inside these bunkers contained highly valuable resources such as Food, weapons, medicine, and water. These bunker can only be accessed by a GPS device that the captains had on them. Knowing these bunkers are highly valuable, the government protected them with electric fences, and a ton of hidden traps that only the captain would be able to turn off.**

 **Project reconstruct was set up in early 2020, as a new virus emerged from the depths of Earth. All 50 captains nation wide were to be put into hiding inside one of these bunkers as America was being Ravaged by anarchy and terror. They were given 1-2 special weapons (Tank girls) to command and help rid of any hostiles they encounter or help out along the way. Inside the first bunker that the captains stayed in was a black box telling them about what to expect in these scenarios and what to expect in the apocalypse. The main focus of Project: Reconstruct is to help bring back civilization throughout the states and try to repel the amounts of Infected trying to take over that state.**

 **Ship girls and tank girls were created in the winter of 2008 by America, Japan, Germany, Britain, and Russian scientists and engineers who had planned to push back terrorist forces. Ship girls were kept a secret because of their soul nature of being revived from a ship to a human. Their firepower alone could bring down entire villages. Any kinds of these girls were dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands, so they decided to keep them a secret. Tank girl prototypes were used in the middle east early on, so they were more known to the world, but people still didn't quite know about them. Eventually, they, just like the Ship girls, stopped their appearances and were hidden away from the world, and eventually forgotten.**

 **So that is it for Project: Reconstruct and a bit of background of ship girls and tank girls in this alternate world. Have fun reading.**

 **-Lenju II**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Memories meant to be forgotten**_

"Leon, wake up. It's 556 hours." Tomlin says as he shakes Leon. Opening his eyes, Leon notices the sky slowly brightening up.

"Dude, Tomlin, I thought I told you to wake me at 200 hours." Leon asks. Tomlin laughs.

"After you went to sleep, Valeriya and your girls summoned infantry units. I forgot to tell you that they had this ability." he says as he points near the helicopter. Leon looks closely and notices three squads of german soldiers. Turning around, he sees a group of Russian soldiers. In total, he counts up to 30 infantry soldiers patrolling the area. Leon chuckles a bit.

"Looks like the girls found a simple way of helping us out and letting us do less work." Leon says as he gets up and grabs his M4 and heads out on the south side of the area and finds that there is another patrol of Russian soldiers.

"Uhh… Do you guys speak english?" Leon asks as he walks up to the small platoon. The 'apparent' leader of the small group looks up at Leon and smiles, his teeth looking a bit yellow.

"Da, comrade, we do indeed speak your language." The soldier says to Leon, his accent a bit heavy. "Our high command told us that we should go on a patrol to protect our comrades for any dangers. I have already seen some pictures of them, so we are a bit familiar to what they should look like. Am I right?" The rest of the platoon nod in agreement.

Now that Leon is closer to them, he notices that they all have mosin nagant rifles.

"So, do you guys mind if I join you on the patrol?" Leon asks. The Russian soldiers shake their head. "No, comrade. You can join us if you'd like, but I'm not quite sure if you understand Russian my friend." The soldier says, the rest of the platoon nods with him.

" _I do understand Russian, comrade. I was sent to Russia for training 6 years ago._ " Leon says in russian. The russians look at each other, and soon smile a wide grin.

"Ah, well, if you know Russian, then that saves us a lot of time trying to translate our conversations to English." The soldier smiles as he pats Leon's back.

Leon smiles, and opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly he hears german shouts and the

sounds of guns clattering. Looking over, he sees a platoon of German soldiers, pointing at a passing group of deer, shouting in excitement as some point their Karabiner 98 kurz rifles at it.

Leon facepalms. The Russians stare awkwardly at the excited Germans as all three platoons of 12 men start to merge into a large group of 36 excited men. The Russians snort with amusement as they watch their german comrades.

"Germans would always stay germans… They get excited over animals, or specifically things to catch and eat." A soldier laughs in Russian. Then with a mocking tone, he yells over in very bad german, "Hans, I don't quite see an organized platoon of yours! I guess that boot camp 'booted' you all out instead!"

The Russian platoon starts laughing, and the germans look over at them, trying to think of an insult to throw back at them.

Leon walks away from the growing argument between the two sides. Walking over to the helicopter, he sees two guards, one german and one russian, talking silently to each other. The two guards see him, and salute him in two different ways. The german infantryman raised his arms up into the air with a stern face. The russian guardsman stood up and saluted him.

"Gud morning, _Reichsführer._ " The german soldier greets with heavily accented english. Nodding, Leon silently greets them and enter the helicopter.

Inside the helicopter, he sees Yuudachi snoring on two seats, mumbling about how she wants more praise from him. Harusame and Valeriya are silently talking to each other in the back presumably something about WWII. Erwin is brushing Noel's grey hair lightly with a small comb talking about what they might be doing during the day.

Noel was the first to notice Leon standing near the entrance of the back, so she gets up, off Erwin's lap and walks over to him. Lazily saluting him, she says, "Good morning, Commander… I hope my unit isn't causing any trouble…" Yawning, she takes a look outside to view a large group of arguing men. She nods, her dull blue eyes stare at the scene as if it happens often.

"Just another normal day for me…" she sighed. Leon sweatdropped. "Does this happen often?" he asks Noel. Erwin walks up to them and answer his question. "Yup! Back in the war, the _wehrmacht_ would always bicker around with the _Schutzstaffel_ if they disagreed with each other. Trust me, I heard plenty of arguments through radio transmissions between the army panzers and the SS panzers!" Erwin says as she watches the arguments in humor.

"This isn't even that bad!" she smiles and exclaims. Suddenly, Leon hears someone shout. " **POIIII!** " and finds himself flung outside of the door with an excited blond on top of him, crushing him with a bear hug. "Good morning admiral, poi!" Yuudachi exclaims as she tightens the already bone crushing hug.

"Yuu..dachi… Please c-can't…. Breath...need...a-air" Leon gasps out as he feels his lungs panicking, inhaling and exhaling rapidly.

"Oops.. sorry, poi." Yuudachi says as she lets go of him. Leon lays on the ground, gasping like a fish out of water for a full two minutes. After recovering, he walks back into the crew compartment.

"From what I'm guessing, there should be some large survivor camp somewhere south, and our helicopter probably could take us down the coast, and we'll see what we could do from there," Leon says, still wincing at some sudden pains at his sides. Valeriya raises her hand.

"Sir, how are you going to be so sure that there would be a survivor camp down in the south? No matter how much I want to believe that, I don't quite think that it is a possibility…" she says, not so clear as for what to expect.

"As I said, we still don't quite know about anything, so it's better to believe that there are survivors than to believe in a completely dead state." Leon says facepalming. A loud cheering could be heard outside. Leon feels an anger vein popping out of his head.

"Please unsummon those idiots, they're getting on my nerves right now…" Leon hisses. The tank girls nod and go outside. He suddenly hears the sounds of steam and a great woosh could be heard. Then quiet hung in the air. Leon smiles and sighs. "Much better… I don't want to be attracting any attention."

"Get ready, guys. We're leaving in thirty minutes." Leon shouts at the crew. "Tomlin, do you want to pilot the Black Hawk?"

* * *

"Leon, you seriously look tired… Try to get some sleep right now. I'll wake ya up when we're near the coast or when something happens." Tomlin says as he looks over at a dazed Leon. Leon nods. "Sure, I guess… I feel tired trying to keep awake. These few days, It's been really hard to sleep these past few days." He turns over and laid back against the seat. He closes his eyes and almost immediately goes into the dreamworld. Tomlin looks at the fuel gauge, which is at full, and estimates the amount would last them around 6 to 8 hours in the air.

* * *

Leon awoke in his parent's house. He blinked, looking around confusedly.

"Mom! Mom! Look what I found!" he heard a kid yelling excitedly. Leon looked over to find a younger version of himself crouched over, staring at a bird's nest. His younger self was up in the old oak tree.

"Okay, Leo, you could get down now. It's dangerous up there." he heard his mother say calmly. Leon looked over at his mother. Small glimmers of tears ran down his eyes as he stared at her.

" _Mom…_ " he whispered. " _Why am I being shown this? You've been dead for 24 years now…_ "

"You know, Leo, you should sleep earlier today! It's going to be your birthday tomorrow!" she said with a casual smile. The little Leon smiled at his mother. "Yes mother!" he said excitedly. Leon's eyes suddenly went wide.

" _Wait, don't tell me…. Please don't do this to me…_ " Leon shouted as he ran into his old house. The calendar read _**August 12, 1991**_. The day his mother was murdered. The day his house was burned. The day that he felt an irreplaceable gap in his heart forever. The memories were being replayed again in his head.

He watched as his younger self ran into the house. Leon walked in with them. Being in a dream, he had no need to be afraid, because he could walk through doors. Walking into his room, he looked at his old room. Models were placed on his shelf neatly, the collection of old WWII maps hung around his walls. His small collection of tanks sat on his desk along with books about the Civil War. His dad had fought in WWII, and has been severely injured in Korea, so he was still hospitalized somewhere in South Korea. The small child Leon had accidentally found his dad's M1 garand in his room, one that his dad had taken back home 6 years before he was born.

As he exited his room, he witnessed himself happily eating a homemade burger that his mother had made for him that night.

He suddenly felt timeshift forward. He then watched in his younger self laying in his bed asleep. There was a sudden crash and a loud scream. Leon's eyes suddenly blazed with rage. Running to his mother, he saw the same 5 masked men who had broke into his house. They had grabbed his mother and forced her downstairs, most of them holding rifles or pistols.

" **NO!** " he shouted as he drew his own MK-23 from his pants holster. He screamed as he watched the scene unfold, trying to shoot the these phantom bullets only passed through the bandits. Leon hears his younger self suddenly screams and runs into the living room holding the Garand, the sound of the belt clicks in place. "Kill both of them." One of the men says as they aim their revolver at the small Leon. Leon remembers this scene in first person, angrily enraged. But now in third person, he could see that his mother is crying begging not to harm him. He didn't know much back then.

Leon then watches as he screams and pulls the trigger of the Garand, firing one shot at the first bandit closes to him who was holding a .44 caliber revolver. The .30 caliber bullet flies into the bandit's skull, fracturing it instantly. Then he fires at another man holding a M16 assault rifle, hitting the man straight through the chest, impaling near the right atrium of the heart. The last three men knowing that they are going to need to escape, shoots his mother at her stomach, gut shooting her. Before they run, they take out a couple of glass bottles, molotovs, and toss them at the house.

Leon kneels down, tears streaming down his face as he watches his own self dragging his dying mother out onto the front yard. "L...Leon, let me see that gun for a sec..ond." she says. She fumbles with the garand and finally is able to steady it at the bandits running towards the car. The gun lets out three puffs, and then the magazine flies out of the gun with a loud _CLANG!_ As well as the thumping of three bodies. Little Leon kneels down next to his mother, who gasping and wheezing.

"L...Leo" she says as she weakly looks up at him. She smiles weakly, coughing blood out of her mouth.

"I...I knew this day would come… I want to give you this, f..for your" she smiles as she gives him a small wrapped up package. Leon stares at his own little self sobbing as he opens the wrapped package. It was a pocket watch with a picture of his grandfather, his dad, and his mother all standing there smiling in the picture. The little note read, 'Returning home from Europe'.

"I...I hope y..you like it, Leo." His mother smiled. She took one last pained deep breath. "Goodbye my child. I… I hope I can see you soon, dear…" she said looking up into the sky. Her hands tensed for a moment and then it loosened. Little Leon cried out for his mother, but sadly she never responded. Leon felt tears streaming down his face as he watched this too familiar scene unfolding in front of him.

Then the scene changed and he awoke in a grassy meadow. Birds flew around him chirping as they searched for food.

"Where is this? I don't remember being in Kentucky." Leon wonders out loud. A familiar voice respond to him.

"What your seeing is part of my memories. It's a country side of an old 1944 countryside in France." a voice said behind him. Leon turns around to see who it is. He gasps as he sees who they are.

"D..Dad? Is t..that you?" he says as he sees his father standing in front of him. His father smiles at him.

"Hey son, how are you? It's been awhile haven't it." Leon's father says. Leon shakes his head slightly.

"About 15 years now. But my question is why are you here?" he asks. His father laughs and takes a step forward. A squishy sound could be heard. They both look down and see a pile of horse dung on the ground.

"Literally, shit. This happened while I was with your grandpa four weeks after we broke through the beaches of Normandy." His father laughs.

After laughing for a while, Leon's father looks up.

"Just remember, Leon. Even if we're not there with you any more, I'll always be here watching over you." He says. Picking up his garand, Leon's father starts to walk away from him. Leon looks up and waves goodbye to his father.

"I hope to see you soon, dad." he says.

"Yeah. I'll see ya soon too, my boy." Leon's father waves.

"Oh yeah, by the way, there's a sniper in that tower, Leon. You still need to focus on your surroundings and keep your guard up." he smiled as the shot rang out.

* * *

"...on… **LEON GET THE FUCK UP!** " someone shouted at him. HIs eyes cleared and he saw Tomlin shaking him while keeping his other hand on the controls.

"Ugh… Tomlin, what happened?" Leon asks, rubbing his eyes as he sat up against the seat. His back hurt from sleeping in an uncomfortable position. Tomlin looked half pissed off and half worried for his friend.

"You started off just mumbling about something and shifted around a little, which was fine with me. Then you started to breath rapidly, which worried me that you were hyperventilating. Just as you stopped to a point that I thought you were ok, you started to scream." Tomlin sighs as he looks back at the cockpit view.

"That reminds me… Where are we? I was out for a while."

"Umm…. you were out for around two hours so I guess we're probably around the edge of Los Angeles." The radio suddenly starts to buzz, surprising both of them.

"Who the..? Did we run into Civilization?" Leon and Tomlin both blurt out at once. Leon takes the radio and answers the transmission. "Hello?"

"Unidentified Aircraft, please report who you are, or we'll be forced to fire upon you."

"Wait...What is this place? Where are we anyways?"

"You're in the territory of the San Diego Pub. Please state your name or we'll be forced to fire upon you."

"Leon Henderson, Captain of the DELTA and apart of a special project."

"One moment…"

Voices could be heard in the background and soon the voice comes back.

"Well, Mr. Henderson, you're access has been granted. You can enter the territory, but don't do anything stupid. I'm warning you." the voice says.

"Uhh...Where do I land?" he asks

A slap could be heard in the coms, possibly the person facepalming him/herself.

"I now question if you've ever heard of California in your life… Ever heard of San Diego Airport? It's the closest one to you, so go land there, there's some space." the voice cuts out

"Hey girls, We found civilization. We'll be landing anyways, so the ride could get a bit rough… Please bear with us…" Leon said. Tomlin smiles a huge smile. "I love landing choppers." Leon's face went from a wide smile to a sudden look of terror as flashbacks came back to him. Tomlin smiles at Leon's expression as he starts doing a death spiral down to the earth.

" **HERE WE GO!** " he shouts as the helicopter starts a rapid descent down towards the airport. Leon saw some ground crew with mops cleaning the area. When they saw the falling helicopter, Leon guessed they might have shit their pants, because they started running, dropping their mops, and shouting something, presumably 'I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS SHIT'. At the last moment, Tomlin pulls up the helicopter, and it lands perfectly on the runway.

"So, how was that?" Tomlin smiles as he looks over at Leon. "huh?" Leon looked sickly pale and was reaching out for the door. Leon grasps onto the handle, but falls out face first onto the concrete.

"Ground…. I miss you a lot." he said as his head still spun around. The girls were no different. When Tomlin opened the back door, only Valeriya seemed ok.

Leon got up off the ground and looked around. For an apocalypse ridden world, San Diego seemed to be a really nice place.

"Ahh… You must be the Captain that Base 1 was talking about." A female voice came up behind him. Leon turned around to greet them.

"Yes, my name is Leon Henderson, and this is my…" he cuts off as he notices who this mysterious girl is. Her hazel brown hair goes down to her shoulders and her blue eyes kind of shimmer a bit. She had a bright smile, but that was replaced by a look of shock. They both looked at each other, mouth open wide as they spoke in shock

"No way… You can't be" They say at once, still looking at eachother like they knew eachother.

"Cousin Leon?"

"Younger cousin Phoebe?"

* * *

 **A/N: So this chapter is wrapped up for right now… I hope you all enjoy it. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but summer school and laziness don't usually play a good part in writing stories. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but bear with me, it'll be a while. Also, please review! I know I sound guilty, but please do! I could use some criticism, some ideas for the next chapter, or anything (just don't put** _ **OMG! A NEW CHAPTER!**_ **or something like that…). Thanks for reading.**


	4. San Diego Hub

**Fourth chapter of Survivors: Eradicate the Front. Thank you all for bearing with me so far. Thank you all those readers and people who have followed/favorited. I was supposed to update in June, but Vacation and just pure laziness struck… I'll try to update more frequently.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: San Diego hub**_

 _ **Location: Somewhere deep in the San Diego Hub; Time: 1426**_

"Hey sis, I'm picking up some signatures that seem really familiar." A short blond haired girl looks up at a taller girl. "I don't know. I'm picking up familiar signatures too…" An Idea pops up in both of their heads. "Hey sis, since our signatures are suppressed, let's go check them out~!" the blond shouts excitedly. The taller girl giggles a little and pats the shorter one on the head. "That's if they come into the main streets of this town, Alheid-san, if I remember your name correctly." They look behind them and see another taller girl with brown hair. She seems taller than the blond, but a bit shorter than the blue haired girl.

"Hurry, Alyona! We want to see these mysterious people!" the blond shouts excitedly at the taller girl. The taller girl nods. "I guess we shall go?"

"How much do you think Chiyoko is fighting people again?"

"Fufufu~ Who knows."

* * *

 _ **Location: International San Diego Airport; Weather: A bit windy; Time: 1432**_

"Cousin Leon?" "Little sis Phoebe?" Both say at the same time. The girl's eyes widen as she tackles him in a hug.

"It is you! Do you know how much I've missed you, brother Leo?" she asks as she cries into his shirt. Leon smiles a bit. "Probably 2-3 years now huh, Phoebe." he says while ruffling her hair. Tomlin clears his throat.

"Sorry to ruin your reunion, but who is this girl, Leon? I thought you were an only child." Tomlin asks. Leon nudges Phoebe to let go of him. As she loosens her grip on Leon, he took a deep breath and started talking.

"So after my parents died, my dad died probably 4 years after my mom cause of a heart failure in the hospital, I was brought to one of my aunt's houses. The thing was, my uncle was always overseas and my aunt traveled a lot, so I basically lived by myself in a huge house. I didn't quite fit in with those city kids, mainly because of age difference. I was like 16 and they were like 12 or 13 years of age. They didn't quite like me mainly because I would always walk around with my dad's M1 Garand, which already terrified the shit out of them."

"My uncle had a whole ton of 7.62mm rounds in the garage, because he loved hunting with them or shooting targets, so I decided to be setting up some targets in the backyard and shoot them. One morning while shooting I heard someone knocking on the door, and I got curious to see who it was. Might I remind you, no one is up really in the morning anyways. When I opened it I saw this girl, probably 4 years younger than me, standing in my doorway, which to me, it felt kind of awkward. I invited her in, which later she said that her family had abandoned her in the woods nearby, but she heard me shooting my garand, so she thought that someone lived nearby, which was me."

Phoebe nodded. "Yup! Afterwards, I lived with Leon all the way until he left for the military. I traveled with him here to California around 5 years ago, by then, he left to travel to northern California, and I stayed here in San Diego!"

Leon looks over at the girls. Only Harusame and Valeriya seem to be standing and talking. Yuudachi, Erwin, and Noel were playing tag and running around the small strip. Wait…. Noel is a quiet and silent type… Leon shrugs it off.

"So… Is it ok for us to enter the hub? We'll need a place to stay." he asks and beckons his girls to go over to him.

Phoebe stares at him for a second. "Oh! Right! Yeah, you guys can enter the hub! Welcome to San Diego guys!" she says.

"Admiral, can we get something to eat? I'm hungry, poi…" Yuudachi asks as they walk up to him. Harusame quickly covers Yuudachi's mouth, hissing in japanese, "Yuudachi! Read what's going on here!" Leon looks from Phoebe to Yuudachi to Phoebe again.

"Well, what do you guys take? I don't think you'll take .50 cal bullets as currency right? I don't quite have anything else…" Leon says

Phoebe looks up and stares at him. Then she realizes his question and smiles. "We're the first FEMA camp that has managed to become successful in liberating an infected town, so we take old federal currency."

Leon digs into his pocket and finds his wallet. Opening it, he counts about $390 inside. Looking up, he asks, "Umm… do you know anywhere cheap? I don't think I can afford too expensive items."

Phoebe smiles and nods. "Just follow me! I know everywhere in this city!"

"Thanks."

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes later Downtown San Diego**_

"So the Midway is still here?" Leon asks as he looks out the cafe into the port. The Midway sat in the docks where it had been for the past 80 years. It glimmers in the afternoon sun, but he could tell that it is well maintenanced. Looking around the naval dock, he spots the San Diego fleet. Tomlin's eyes stare at one of the ships. Leon looks over his direction to see which ship he was looking at.

"The USS Sampson...I had a friend work on that ship. The captain to be exact. He let me tour the ship." Tomlin says silently, still staring at the ship. He lets out a deep sigh. "If only he was still alive that is…"

Leon looks out of the cafe and into the blue sea. He feels a tug on his sleeves. Looking over, he sees Noel looking up at him.

"Is...something wrong, Commander?" she asks quietly. Leon looks down at the grey haired girl. Placing his hand on her head, he replies, "No… It's been a long time since I have seen this harbor. Brings back some memories of the past." He smiles. Noel doesn't look too surprised.

"Are you sure commander? I can tell when you're lying, commander." she says while blankly staring at him. Leon nods and looks around the cafe.

"Say, phoebe, How does this place have electricity? I thought electricity was cut off at the beginning of the apocalypse." Leon asks, putting Phoebe out of her dazed look.

"Huh? Ohh… umm… Well, we got electricity back about two weeks ago when we took over some oil fields located 5 miles west of Los Angeles. It boosted our morale and kind of made the place feel like home again for a while." she says looking at the menu

"I want to try their calamari and chips…" Noel tugs on his shirt, her face slightly red. Leon nods and looks on the menu.

 _Calamari and chips… $3.00_ it read.

"No worries, I'll pay for the food this time" Phoebe says smiling at them.

"Yuudachi wants to try the miso salmon, poi~!" Yuudachi shouts excitingly, earning a hush noise from a blushing Harusame. Leon laughs a bit.

"Thanks Phoebe." he smiles. Phoebe blushes and nods.

"It's alright, Leo" she giggles. Erwin tugs on his shirt.

"Say, commander, does it feel like we're being watched?" she asks.

"Now that I think of it, yeah it does…" he replies.

"Keep your guard up, Erwin. I'm counting on you…" The blond nods.

"Roger that commander" she says while looking around vigilantly, her blue eyes sparking with intrest.

"Not to suspiciously, Erwin…" Leon says, face palming.

* * *

 **"** **We've been sensed! What do we do?!"**

"Just keep calm, Alheid. Just act natural. We could go undetected again."

"You sure?"

"positive"

Two girls sat on the opposite side of the café.

"I'd like to have an expresso please. And give this little one a hot chocolate please." the dark blue haired girl tells the waiter. The waiter nods and scribbles the order on his note pad.

"Ok. Your order will arrive in a few minutes, miss." the waiter says as he walks off.

"The commander looks kind of mean, don't you think?" Alhied asks. The dark blue haired girl nods in agreement.

"It seems so, Alhied-chan, but we don't know yet." she says.

"The weather seems pretty nice today. I like it. It kinda reminds me of being in Champagne in France back in 1944." Alhied says. The dark blue haired girl giggles a bit.

"Does it? To me it kind of feels like I'm back in the docks of Port Arthur back in 1942." she says and sighs.

"This does bring back good memories doesn't it?" Alhied asks. The girl nods.

"Yup. It's been a while since we've talked like this, Alhied-chan. I'm glad." she smiles.

Alhied blushes a bit, her pulling her blonde hair away from her eyes a bit.

"Please don't word it like that… You make sound like I'm your g-girlfriend…" Alhied says quietly.

"Ehehe~ you're cute when you blush, Alhied-chan" the dark blue haired

"S-shut up!" Alhied says softly, blushing even harder.

The sound of glass being placed on the table interrupts their conversation.

"Your drinks, miss." the waiter says and smiles a bit. The girl looks up at him and smiles.

"Thank you sir." she says. The waiter bows down and leaves.

"Ehehe~ this is fun~" she says and looks over at Alhied.

Alhied sighs. "I'm sure it is."

* * *

 **"** **Here's your food sir and madam." the waiter says as he puts the food down on the table.**

"Woah! The food looks good!" Yuudachi exclaims. Harusame nods in agreement staring at the fish tacos in front of her.

"IDAKIMASU!" they shout in unison as they dig into the food. Leon looks over at Tomlin. He is still looking over into the harbor with the thousand yard stare. The only noticeable difference was that he had a cup of Iced black tea in his hand. Valeriya seems excited about the food in front of her, but she shows little expression about enjoying it.

"Just put this on my tab like the usual." Phoebe says waving the waiter off. Leon looks around the area. Noel and Erwin were sharing the plate of Calamari and fries. Erwin smiles and says something in German to Noel and Noel blushes suddenly and tries to softly punch Erwin in embarrassment.

Looking around, he notices that everyone is carrying a gun. Many only have pistols as he noted, but one person in particular had something different from the rest of the people in the group which he found odd. A dark blue haired girl, he noticed, who has an M1014 shotgun slung onto her shoulders. She seemed to notice that he was staring at her, so she quickly turned back to the girl sitting in front of her. Leon looks at the girl sitting in front of the blue haired girl. She looked like Noel, but had Erwin's looks and expression.

Leon feels a tug on his shirt. He looks over and sees Erwin tugging on his shirt.

"Commander, you should finish your coffee before it gets cold… It's not a good thing if you waste things like food." she scolds, pouting a bit.

Leon laughs. "Alright… I get what you mean." he says as he starts gulping down the coffee.

"So are we all done here?" Leon asks the girls. They all nod.

"Let's go. It's been another day." he says. The rest of the small unit get up and walk towards the entrance of the cafe.

"Thank you, come again!" The hostess says as they leave.

"Say, Erwin, what time is it?" Leon asks as he looks over at her.

"Umm… It's around 1532 hours, commander. What's wrong?" she asks looking at her commander funnily.

"Ahh… It's noth-" Leon replies, but suddenly alarms start blaring. Phoebe has the look of panic and then the road is filled with people running towards them.

" **PHOEBE! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!** " he yells over at her. The intercom comes on and starts repeating the same speech over and over

"There's an infected breach near the western wall…. No need to panic…"

Phoebe looks in true horror. "That's really close to us… Leon, we need to get out of here."

Leon grits his teeth. "We're not going anywhere…" he says looking back at her and smiles. "Retreat is the last thing on my mind right now."

Phoebe opens her mouth to retort. In a flash, she sees all four of Leon's girls standing before her with their gear out. The two destroyers have M4s that Leon gave them on the helicopter and Noel had somehow cloned herself four times. Erwin smiles, her electric blue eyes sparks with excitement.

Leon nods. "Phoebe, you should find shelter somewhere. We'll take care of them." he says.

Leon looks over at Tomlin. "Go, take her. I'll take care of the infected." Tomlin looks at Leon, giving him a thumbs up. He walks over to Phoebe. "Time to go." he says.

Phoebe looks up at him and nods.

"Just be safe… I lost too many friends already…Please come back safely..." she says. Leon nods his head.

"Then… Farewell for now, Leon…" She says as tears start streaming down her cheek as she starts to run towards the safe zones with Tomlin at her side.

" **LEON, KEEP VALERIYA SAFE!** " Tomlin shouts. Leon sighs.

" **I WILL, DOUCHEBAG** " he shouts back.

"Commander…" one of the clones of Noel tug on his shirt. Leon nods.

" **UNIT! MOBILIZE!** " he shouts. The unit raise their weapons, shouting "Yes commander/admiral"

* * *

"How many are there?" Leon asks Noel as they approach the area. The sounds of growling could be heard now more distinctively.

"Around 50 of them…" she replies.

Leon nods.

"Yuudachi, Harusame, splash HE on them, try to minimise their numbers. Remember, we can't fight all of them without risking someone dying." he says.

Both destroyers salute him.

"Roger that, commander." They say, transforming their gadgets into a 12.7mm naval gun.

"Reloading, five seconds!"

"Roger that, team open fire" Leon shouts, tossing a frag towards a large group of infected. The loud explosion causes a lot of the other nearby infected to look their way. Leon grabs his M4 and starts spraying 5.56mm bullets into the crowd.

"First volley ready, poi~!" Yuudachi announces excitedly. Leon looks over.

" **SHOOT THE CLOSEST SON OF A BITCH! WE CAN'T AFFORD ANY CASUALTIES!** " he shouts.

"Roger, Admiral!" both destroyers shout, letting loose a hellstorm of 5 inch High explosive shells. The shells tear through large groups of infected, arms and limbs flying everywhere.

" **BEHIND YOU, COMMANDER!** " Yuudachi shouts. Leon turns around to see a gaping maw about to bite down on his arm, the iron grip on his shoulders tightening to an unbreakable grasp. The sound of a knife entering it's skull could be suddenly heard.

"Отвали сучку…" Valeriya says, her golden eyes glowing a hue of red as she takes the butterfly knife out of it's head. She then runs off, Leon assuming that she would be stabbing infected around the vicinity.

"Our position is being overrun, commander! What do we do?" Erwin radios in, the sounds of dying soldiers could be heard in the distance.

Leon opens his mouth to speak when suddenly he hears an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, _Oberfähnrich_ , you requested for help?" the voice says. Leon turns around to see who it is.

Four girls stand before him, three pretty short ones, and one standing around Harusame's height. The short girl who spoke to him catches his attention. Four machine guns seem to be coming out of her back, like wings of a dragonfly. She smiles.

"Chiyoko, you love fighting right? Let's go! Support them!" the mysterious girl shouts at a slightly shorter girl with silver hair. The silver haired girl nods with excitement. She takes the hilt of something hidden and pulls out a Katana from a case she carried on her shoulder.

"It's been a while since I used this" Chiyoko smiles swinging the sword around a bit.

"Brief introduction time! My name is Chiyoko! I'm the Type 3 Chi-nu tank girl, nice to meet you, commander!" she says smiling.

"My name is Alheid! Panzerkampfwagen IV "Wirbelwind"! Nice to meet you!" The short blond says, saluting him.

"My name is Alyona, KV-2 heavy tank, nice to meet you commander…" she says quietly and bows down. "I see you have my friend Valeriya… I'm glad." she smiles.

Leon turns around to face the last girl. She looks at him and smiles. Suddenly Yuudachi and Harusame jump at her smiling and crying, which seemed to be a bit odd to him.

"Who is this?" he asked his face filled with a puzzled expression. Then he blinks, noticing that she was the girl from earlier in the cafe.

"Hey, new Admiral! My name is Suzukaze, 10th ship of the Shiratsuyu class destroyers! Nice to meet you!" she says as she hugs her sisters. "Yuudachi- onee, Harusame-onee… I never thought I'll get to see you again… I'm glad!"

"Commander! The right flank is falling, the troops stationed here are retreating! If you have any help, We'll need it right now!" one of the Noels shout.

"Chiyoko, Alyona, go support the western flank. Alheid, stay with me. Suzukaze, go help Yuudachi and Harusame take down the stragglers in the left flank. We're getting the job done." Leon shouts while reloading his M4.

"Roger that, commander/ admiral" the new girls shout, running to their assigned positions. He takes his M4 and presses the trigger. The dreaded click sound is heard.

"Of all times you jam, why now?" Leon curses, dropping his M4. Alheid smiles walking over to him.

"Don't worry commander! I got you covered." she says showing a toothy grin. She looks at the large crowd of infected running towards them.

" **SUPPRESSIVE FIRE!** " she shouts. Leon looks over and sees all four MG 3s opening up into the crowd of infected. The shrieks and groans are suddenly cut off, and all that could be heard around Leon was the sound of machine gun fire and his ears ringing. After what seemed like forever, Alheid silences her guns.

"Reloading!" she says, quite excited. Leon looks over at the carnage. Thirty bodies lay on the ground most of them are unrecognisable as humanoid shapes just by the amount of bullet wounds they had in their body.

"I don't think there's any need to reload now that we have secured this area." Leon sighs. "Also, the recoil on MG 3s are really powerful and the gun jams really easily… How do you manage to

stand?"

Alheid giggles. "Two answers, commander, Number one, my developers told me that they modified these machine guns so they don't give off a lot of recoil and they don't jam often. And number two, I'm a tank girl, so I don't have to worry so much~!"

Leon sighs. Suddenly an explosion could be heard nearby.

"Left flank secured, commander…" Noel's voice comes in through the radio. "By the way, commander who are these two who came to help… I feel like I know them…"

"Right flank secured commander." Erwin radios in. "Enemies eliminated

Leon smiles. "Victory is ours." he radios to the unit. "Everyone meet back, we'll tell the border guards that we eliminated the threat." he says and sits down on the ground.

He looked up at Alheid.

"You said you were a tank girl right?" he asks Alheid. She nods in reply. "Then who activated you?" he asks, puzzled.

Her smile wavered for a moment as if she tried to remember his face.

"I never actually met him, sadly." she replies. "But does a certain Commander Kazuma Nakamura remind you of someone?"

* * *

 **A/N: Tries to update faster... fails… I'm still trying. Thank you for reading.**

 **-Lenju II**


	5. Knowing Some Allies

**Thank you all for reading this fic. The amount of followers and favorites are rising slowly. Thank you all for bearing with me this far. I have an important notice on the bottom A/N, so please do check that out too.**

* * *

 ** _ **Chapter 5: Knowing Some Allies**_**

"Do you know a certain Kazuma Nakamura?" Alheid asks.

Leon looks at her and nods.

"He was a friend of mine. A smart fellow who liked to read. He was the commander of the USS William P. Lawrence. He helped us Delta forces in a couple of missions." Leon says.

Alheid looks up at him.

"Only Suzukaze knew him the most. From what we know she was activated three years already." she says. Leon sighs and gets up.

"I see. Come on, let's get back to the port. Everyone is there waiting for us." he says, walking towards the port.

Alheid smiles. "Alright Commander."

* * *

"So all four of you would be joining our unit." Leon says as he looks at the three tank girls and Suzukaze.

"Yes sir." they say.

"Well I guess welcome to our small unit then! You guys can have your little reunion now." Leon says.

 _ **Heavy tank KV-2 'Alyona':**_ A quiet tank girl, quite taller than everyone else. Standing at 4'8 she surpasses Erwin by a bit. She carries a small rocket launcher on her shoulders that represents the 152mm howitzer she carried back in the war. She wears a Russian tankers uniform, except that the pants is replaced with a skirt. She has silverish grey hair and red green eyes.

 _ **Type 3 Chi-Nu 'Chiyoko':**_ A really energetic girl who loves to fight. She wears a green kimono with a katana at her right side. She has an Arisaka rifle slung around her shoulder that represents the Type 3 75mm gun she used in the war. She stands at 3'8 and has silver hair tied in a ponytail and jade green eyes.

 _ **Flakpanzer IV wirbelwind 'Alheid':**_ A mix between Noel and Erwin in personality and looks except with pigtails. She wears a uniform similar to Noel. She has quad MG 3s that can deploy on her back. She stands at 3'9 which is almost the same height as Noel. From what Leon can tell, she likes to smile a lot and shout ' **SUPPRESSIVE FIRE!'** while firing all of her machine guns.

 _ **Tenth Shiratsuyu class destroyer Suzukaze:**_ She's kind of shorter than Yuudachi and a bit taller than Harusame. She has twin tailed dark blue hair and green eyes. She smiles a lot and as Leon noticed, she is a bit sly. She has a gear box behind her back that probably helps her cruise in the water and create ammunition for her 12.7mm cannon. She stands at around 5'2 which is probably average height for destroyers. The noticeable difference between the three is that Suzukaze has a different uniform than the others.

Tomlin smiles, watching Valeriya and Alyona talking to each other, Valeriya smiling and laughing.

"I have not seen Valeriya smile this much… I kind of feel bad…" Tomlin says, taking a deep sigh.

"Well that's the same as me looking at my two girls. I've never seen them happier." he says.

"Everyone looks pretty happy. A lot of reunion going on."

"What about Chiyoko? She looks alone…" Tomlin says pointing her out. It seemed true that she looked alone.

Leon walks over to her side and sits down beside her.

"Hey, Chiyoko, you okay?" he asks, smiling to try and cheer her up. Chiyoko sighs.

"I'm alright, commander…" Chiyoko says smiling back at him.

"You don't look like you're fine, Chi." he says. He pats her silver head lightly.

"It's alright to tell me. I'm your commander after all" he says. Chiyoko leans on his arm, kind of surprising him.

"Everyone seems to be so happy… They have fellow comrades that they knew and are friends with… I don't… even the destroyers don't quite talk to me…" she says while wiping a tear from her eyes.

Leon looks around. Everyone seemed to be really happy and here was a girl beside him who didn't quite fit in with the rest of them.

Leon hands Chiyoko a handkerchief.

"It's alright, Chi. Later, I'll get you something." he tells her.

Chiyoko feels a blush rising from her face.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Commander?" she asks shyly. Leon chuckles a bit.

"You can say otherwise, but I don't feel comfortable when girls cry. I always felt awkward around them if I don't do something...hehe" he says.

Chiyoko smiles. "Alright then, thanks commander. I feel better now." she says giggling a bit.

"Leon, you're alright!" a voice says. He turns around and sees Phoebe standing there with two guards left and right of her.

"Umm...why do you have guards beside you?" Leon asks.

"Oh these guys? They're just here to protect me, a town representative." she says. She looks over and nods. The guards walk off, but still keep their eyes on him.

"I got you a medium sized apartment. For you, Tomlin and the girls." she says.

"Where is it though?"

"Well, it is near the port, which is pretty nice." she says.

"Could you take the girls and Tomlin there first? I want to go downtown for a bit." Leon asks Phoebe. She looks at him for a bit.

"Okay. I'll be off now." she says. Leon watches as she walks off looking for Tomlin and his girls.

"Chiyoko, let's get going!" Alheid shouts.

"There's something I want to check out in the city, Alhied-chan! I'll go back later!" she shouts towards Alheid.

"I swear if you get into a fight again, I won't be happy, Chiyoko!" Alheid shouts back.

" I won't!"

Both of them watch as the two groups leave.

Leon looks at Chiyoko.

"So, where downtown do you want to go?"

"Hmm… Maybe let's go to the asia town. I know some good places there, because I always go there if I'm bored and not fighting." she smiles, her green eyes flashing a bit like a jade stone shimmering in the sunlight.

Leon nods a bit.

"Go ahead, Chiyoko, lead the way!" he said. She smiles and grabs his hands, dragging him towards Asiatown.

* * *

 _ **Time: 1648 hours Near dusk… Location: Southern East district in San Diego.**_

"So this is Asiatown huh…" Leon says as he looked around. The streets buzzed with people walking around talking. The feeling of civilization was here. The aura was one that felt that there was no apocalypse, nothing to worry about in the outside world, where you don't have to worry about survival, only enjoy your days.

"Yup!" Chiyoko smiles as she runs along the streets giggling with delight. Leon sighs and follows the little Japanese medium tank girl. He looks over at one of the stores. One store had something that caught his eyes. It looked like a small japanese cavalry sword. He walks in and takes a look around. On the wall, all sorts of Japanese swords, lances, and bows stood on the racks on the wall.

"Amazing huh, Commander." Chiyoko says, suddenly appearing beside him. He nods.

"This is where I got my katana. I like the blacksmith here, he is really nice to me." She says smiling at him.

Something catches Leon's attention. It sat in the left corner of the store. Leon walked up to it, inspecting it.

"Ohh! Commander, that's a Uchigatana! I actually helped the blacksmith here forge it!" Chiyoko says excitedly. "But it's really expensive though…"

Leon checks the price of the Uchigatana.

 _$1,500_ the price tag said.

"I want it...but it's really pricey…" he says out loud. Chiyoko smiles a bit awkwardly as she takes it.

"The main reason why it's that pricey is because I actually took a long time to etch engravings onto the blade." she says awkwardly.

Leon opens up the sword case to take a peek. The insides was silvery with small bronze letters etched into the sword.

'勝利はそれは価格だ支払うことを喜んでいる人のために予約されています'- the words read.

Chiyoko smiles. "It's an old saying! I liked it a lot so I etched that into the blade. The sound of a door being closed draws his attention. He looks over towards the counter and sees an elderly man walking over to them. Chiyoko smiles and runs over to give the man a hug.

"Nakajima-sensei!" she announces happily as she hugs onto him. The old man smiles and pats Chiyoko's head.

"Ahh...Chiyoko-chan… you're sensei is getting old, so don't hug me that tightly!" he says, chuckling a bit.

"Commander, This is my teacher and the blacksmith here! His name is Yushin Nakajima sensei! Nakajima-sensei! This is my new commander!" she says, her smile widening. The old man looks up at Leon.

"Nice to meet you sir. I'm Yushin Nakajima…" The old man smiles and offers out his hand out to greet Leon.

"Leon Henderson, Nice to meet you, Mr. Nakajima." He says, shaking the old man's hand.

"So you're a commander? You seem a bit young to be one... " Yushin says looking at Leon.

"I'm around 35 years old, but I look around 27 so that's probably the reason." he says.

Yushin smiles. "I used to be like that back in the day…" he smiles. He then looks over at Chiyoko.

"You've gotten yourself a very energetic girl here, Henderson-san." he smiles as he points to Chiyoko.

"I noticed. It's alright." he says.

"So you wanted the Uchigatana, Mr. Henderson?" He asks. Leon nods a bit. "Yeah, but it's a bit pricey… I can't quite afford it." he says. The old man smiles.

"I heard that you had gotten rid of the infected around the area in the western part of this city, if I'm correct."

Leon nods his head. "Yup… It was a pretty difficult task eliminating over 60 infected, how did you know?"

"My niece is a guard there. She told me all about what happened. One of those infected almost bit her until she said someone, a little brown haired girl stabbed it in the neck with a knife and basically saved her. Afterwards, she said you were there fighting the infected back with some other girl." he said smiling.

Yushin hands the blade to Leon. "I'll give this to you. It's been hanging on the shelves for about a month now. Chiyoko and I forged this 2 months ago, but no one buys it." he sighs.

Leon looks in complete surprise and shakes his head.

"No, Mr. Nakajima, there's no way I can do that…" he says.

"Just take it, Henderson-san. You helped me out by keeping my niece alive. Just take this as an appreciation gift from me to you." he says and hands over the blade.

Leon accepts it after a while. "Thank you, I guess, Mr. Nakajima." he says as he shakes his hand.

"You're welcome, Henderson-san. Also, please take care of little Chiyoko here." the old man puts his hand on the top of Chiyoko's head.

"If you excuse me, I'll need to complete a small task at hand right now, Mr. Henderson, I wish you a good afternoon."

Leon nods. "Alright then, I'll see you soon Mr. Nakajima."

As Leon and Chiyoko leave the store, he looks up at a small clock tower.

 _ **7:56**_ the time read.

"You want to grab some dinner, Chi? It's almost dark anyways." Leon asks. She nods.

* * *

" **ITADAKIMASU!** " Chiyoko shouts as she starts slurping up a medium bowl of ramen. Leon had found a small shop that sold ramen for a decent price (screw those shops that sell a small fucking bowl of food for $10). Leon lifts up the small bowl and his chopsticks and starts eating the ramen.

"This is actually pretty good." he says as he gulps down another mouthful of the ramen.

"Right!" Chiyoko says, her green eyes lighting up.

Leon finishes the small bowl of noodles. He gets up and heads over to the counter and hands over the money for the food.

"Thank you, come again…" the man says as they leave. "That was good, huh, Chiyoko?" Leon says more like a statement than a question.

Chiyoko nods, her head. As they walked three men approached Leon.

Leon noticed that one of them had a knife, and the other one had a handgun.

"We saw you in that restaurant. Don't worry, just hand over the money and we won't hurt anyone." one of the guys said.

"Fuck off." Leon says as he takes Chiyoko's hand and walks away from them. The sound of a safety being switched off could be heard behind him.

"I won't repeat myself again… Hand us what you got." the masked man says holding the glock 18 to the back of his head.

"Commander…?" Chiyoko asks, uncertain, knowing if she does something, it could potentially get Leon killed.

Leon bursts out laughing.

"Do you guys really think that this would scare me?" he asks. Reaching into his pocket, he feels the grip of his K-BAR. The street thugs not knowing what he's doing draw their weapons. A glock and two knives.

Leon turns around, drawing his K-BAR. "Let's get this over with. Chiyoko, stand back." He says as he runs forward, towards the three men. The thug with the Glock hastily aims with the gun, firing it at point blank range while his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Leon kicks the gun out of his hands, and socks him in the face with the butt of the K-BAR. He turns around and catches another thug's hands, and twists the arm until a painful crack could be heard. The man screams in pain and shock as he crumpled onto the floor writhing in pain.

"Commander, behind you!" Chiyoko shouts. Leon ducks just in time to see a knife swinging past him. He takes the knife in his hand and stabs the man behind him, catching the thug on the leg.

He then hears a gasp. Turning around he sees five more thugs armed with knives and a revolver.

"C-commander….help me.." Chiyoko whispers. Leon looks over and sees a thug holding a knife at her throat. The thug smirks.

"We told you just give me the money on you. You refused so let's get this done the hard way." the leader said.

"I'm getting really pissed off here…" Leon says as he takes the hilt of the Uchigatana. He unsheathes the blade, swinging it at his sides.

"Get him boys. He's definitely out numbered." the leader says.

"What is this, Yakuza 5?" Leon asks as he roundhouse kicks one of the thugs. He hits another man with the blunt side of the sword on the side, which causes him to fall over. A thug grabs his arms and holds him back while another throws punches at him. He elbows the man behind him in the jaw and pick up the dazed man. He hurls the screaming man at the other in front of him. He looks around him to see if there are any others. He takes his K-BAR and throws it towards the thug holding Chiyoko at knife point.

A scream could be heard and the sound of a body falling over writhing in pain. The K-BAR had impaled itself in the man's shoulders. He looks over at the leader. He is shaking now stepping back. He draws his revolver. Leon hears something else shoot behind him. The thug shouts in surprise as his revolver is shot out of his hands.

Chiyoko smiles as she chambers out the bullet casing on her Ariska.

She smirks. "Finish him, commander." she says while smiling.

Leon approaches the leader.

"You know, I get really pissed off when people try to intimidate others."

He cracks his knuckles and takes another step forward.

"But I'm more pissed off that you tried to hurt my girl who had done nothing wrong." he says.

"I'm sorry! I won't do it any longer. Please!" the thug begs.

Leon ignores his begging and grabs the man's head. The thug screams as Leon slams his head against a street lamp giving the thug major head injuries. He tosses him onto the ground and kicks his sides. Leon stomps on the thug's elbow, dislocating the joint. He grabs the thug one last time and stares menacingly into his eyes.

"You dirty low lives really piss me off. I don't care what your fucking excuse is, but _**NEVER**_ threaten my girl." he spits on the thug leader's face. The thug nods in pain and then falls unconscious.

Leon walks over to Chiyoko.

"You okay, Chiyoko?" he asks while walking over to the unconscious thug with his K-BAR impaled in his body.

Chiyoko nods as she shrinks the Type 99 Arisaka back into a comb.

"I'm okay, commander. You don't need to worry too much." she smiles.

"Let's go, Chiyoko. The police or someone will find them eventually." Leon says.

* * *

 **Leon opens the door of the apartment wearily.**

 _What's the worst that could happen?_ He thought as he closes the door behind him. Suddenly a red faced Erwin walks into him.

"Hai commander~" she gives him a toothy grin. Her breath smelled of alcohol. Immediately, he walks into the living room where he sees a drunk Noel and a drunk Valeriya smiling, dancing around and singing drunkenly.

"Moskau Moskau, wirf die Gläser an die Wand,

Russland ist ein schönes Land

Ho ho ho ho ho

Moskau Moskau, deine Seele ist so groß,

Nachts da ist der Teufel los

Ha ha ha ha ha

Moskau Moskau, Liebe schmeckt wie Kavia,

Mädchen sind zum küssen da

Ho ho ho ho ho

Moskau Moskau, komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch,

Bis der Tisch zusammenbricht

Ha ha ha ha ha"

They sing in German, bursting out laughing as they did. Tomlin sees Leon and immediately tries to explain what happened.

"So apparently Phoebe gave me this glass bottle that looked like water. We opened it an hour ago by the way. So what happened was that we passed it around and took a drink each. As soon as Valeriya drank it, her face turned red and she started to act all happy and excited for some reason. I took the bottle too late and took a sniff of it. It turned out to be vodka… But it was a bit too late to stop them." Tomlin says while trying to apologize to Leon.

"Alright, but where are the other two girls, Yuudachi and Harusame?"

"Oh, they went to sleep already."

"By the way, what happened to you?" he asks.

Leon sighs. "I've had a stressful day, I'm heading off to sleep." Leon walks towards one of the rooms to sleep. He looks at the clock in his room.

 _2214 hours_ the clock read. Leon closes his eyes and slowly falls into deep slumber.

* * *

Leon sits in a chair aboard a destroyer.

"Say, Dad, what am I doing here?" he asks. The sounds of prop planes dogfighting over head could be heard and a stuka carrenes down over head.

His father looks at Leon, keeping his hands on the 40mm bofor AAA turret.

"I need to warn you about what lies ahead of your path, Leo." he said. There are splashes of water everywhere besides them as bombs miss their marks and hit the water beside them. The 40mm bofors open up on a pair of stukas diving at the ship. One of the stukas start tumbling into the sea, loosing it's right wing.

"You may have found civilization, Leon, but dark times lie ahead. There still isn't a perfect world out there, Leon. It's still war we're fighting here, and there is no turning back. One fatal flaw, and it's all over." Leon's father says as he continues to fire the AA battery.

Leon hears a whistle and looks up. A 250 kg bomb sails towards the ship and punches a hole at Leon's feet. The explosion shakes the ship as the stuka pilot flies away, leaving the incapacitated ship to sink slowly.

* * *

Leon jolts awake, still feeling invisible pieces of shrapnel on his back. He feels an arm on his chest. He turns around and sees Erwin snoring beside him, muttering something about American 75mm guns being inferior to her 88mm gun. He gently removes her hand off of his chest and gets up. He walks towards the kitchen and sees Tomlin on the balcony staring into the harbor, smoking a cigarette. Leon walks out onto the balcony and stares into the harbor with Tomlin.

"Funny how staring into the harbor helps calm things down, huh" Tomlin breaks the silence.

Leon nods. "Sure does." he says

"Why are you up so early, it's only 519 hours."

"Can't sleep… it feels like I'm on a normal body schedule."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Probably going to take a walk around the pier or something."

"By the way, where did you get the Uchigatana?"

"Somewhere…"

"Of course…"

Leon gets up and heads down the hall towards the front door.

As he opens the door he feels a hand holding onto his Multicam uniform. He turns his head to see who it is. Noel stands behind him.

"Let me go with you, commander." the grey haired girl says while she stares up at him, her blue eyes glimmering.

Leon nods. "Sure, go ahead, Noel. I'm not going to stop you." he says as he closes the door behind them.

"So where are we headed, commander?" the little girl asks looking up at him.

Leon points to the docks.

"Probably the pier. I have nothing to do right now, and I'm kind of used to walking around or taking a jog early in the morning." Leon says.

Noel nods as they walk towards the docks.

* * *

Leon sips some warm coffee while walking along the docks. He looks out at the early sun, feeling the sea breeze blowing across his face. Noel on the other hand is munching silently on a crepe that Leon bought for her.

"Admiral?" a voice says behind him. Leon turns around and sees a dark blue haired girl running towards him.

"Good morning, Suzukaze, if I remember your name correctly." he waves.

Suzukaze nods.

"Yup, you got my name correct." she says. "Why are you over here?"

Leon walks over to a bench.

"I just wanted to take a walk for a bit. I'm used to being active in the morning by taking a walk or running a bit."

Suzukaze nods, smiling a bit, but then her smile disappears.

"Just like Admiral Nakamura…" she whispers.

Leon stares at her and then remembers what Alhied told him the previous day.

 _Only Suzukaze knew him the most. From what we know she was activated three years already._

"Sorry to ask you about this, but what happened to Nakamura? It's ok if you don't tell me." Leon says.

Suzukaze shakes her head.

"It's better if you knew what happened to him… Alheid told me you knew him as a friend so I feel responsible to tell you of what happened." she said.

Leon nods and listens to her.

"So it all began 3 years ago, before this shitstorm happened…."

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 5's done. There are some features here that you've probably never thought of such as Chiyoko's (type 3 Chi-nu) gun to be able to change into a gun. I hope you all enjoyed this fifth chapter. I'll do this anyone who's interested.**

 **If you want me to add in an OC, it could be a tank girl or a ship girl, either put it in the reviews or PM me. Give me a description of the girl (Tank/ship type, looks, personality, etc.) I'll consider them and may add them in future chapters.**

 **Also just for you all to know, the next two or three chapters would be an account of Suzukaze and her previous Admiral's time before the apocalypse. Thank you again, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-Lenju II**


	6. Suzukaze's past: The Admiral she knew

**Gah...Three months of inactivity...oops. Anyways, welcome to the first of two chapters about Suzukaze's life before the apocalypse. Cause this chapter is going to have a lot of time shifts. 4 years is a long time to write about. BTW, the battle you will read is kind of based on WOWs, I just based some of it off of those battles only cause I have been playing way too much of it lately…**

* * *

 _Chapter 5: Suzukaze: The Admiral she knew_

 _ **Time setting: 4 years ago March 3rd, 2016**_

"Screw being deactivated!" Suzukaze shouts as she bursts out of the base. There were shouting behind her as security guards shouted at her to stop.

 _Must get out of here!_ She mentally screams at herself. She runs near an alleyway and checks for the guards. There were no yelling yet,so she took the dignity to hide in the alleyway. Checking her 12.7mm main guns, she saw that she still had more than enough ammo to use. Looking around, she sees no one around. No voices shouting at each other for to look for her. Breathing a sigh of relief, she exits the alleyway.

" _ **weapon exchange**_ " she says quietly as the 12.7 mm cannon changes and turns into a bracelet on her arm. Suzukaze sneaks away from the area and runs down a small dirt road that leads to the entrance.

 _Yes! I can escape now~!_ She mentally celebrates. Running towards the entrance, she doesn't notice a tall man walking in. A crash and the sound of two people falling down.

"Oww…" she moans in pain, rubbing a small bruise on her forehead.

"Urg…" the voice of the man she accidentally ran into sounds. Looking over at him, she panics. The man had a Commander uniform on. He had short, dark hair and probably stood at 6'5. There was a M9 Beretta on his left side and his badges on his side had 5 stars on them.

 _Should I help him or should I knock him unconscious?_ She asks herself, panicking.

"Are you okay, miss?" the man's voice asks which breaks her train of thought. Looking at him she nods. _No..._ "Y-yeah" she says smiling. The man smiles. "I'm glad" he says. He then bows down and introduces himself.

"My name is Kazuma Nakamura, Admiral of the Third fleet and captain of the USS William P. Lawrence. Nice to meet you." he says calmly and smiles. His gaze sits upon her.

"And who are you?" he asks. Suzukaze panics as she tries to think of an excuse, but her mind was still panicking.

Suddenly she hears the guards running towards them. Kazuma notices this, and tosses his coat over her and plops his cap on her.

The guards walk up to him. "Admiral Nakamura, have you seen a girl around here by any chance? She's tall and has navy blue hair around shoulder length." one of them ask. Kazuma shakes his head.

"The only girl I've seen is my cousin here." he says, patting Suzukaze's head. The guards nod.

"Alright then, thank you for informing us, Admiral." They salute and march off. Kazuma nods and motions Suzukaze to him.

"So you're that ship girl who ran off when everyone was being deactivated?" he asks. Suzukaze nods slowly, scared that he'll turn her in. Instead of doing that, he chuckles.

"I always wanted to see one of you girls, but I never got a chance to." he says. His expression suddenly turns grave.

"Come with me, I'm sure if the authorities find you, they'll for sure scrap you. Don't worry, I won't do anything bad to you, I promise." he says.

Suzukaze nods as she follows the admiral.

"You could stay at my place. It's not that big, but you'll see." Kazuma says as they walk out of the Naval District.

* * *

"Admiral, where are we going?" Suzukaze asks quietly as they get off the taxi they were riding on. The taxi driver salutes the admiral as they walk into a small outlet. There, rows of shops were shown, bright colors and the recent fashion being shown in the shops. Suzukaze's eyes widen as she looks down these shops, having only little knowledge about this place.

"Go ahead, Suzukaze, go find a store or somewhere that sells clothing you like. You'll need a spare set of clothes anyways." He says. Suzukaze stares at him, smiling a bit.

"O..ok, admiral." she says with a slight blush.

"But, Isn't it your money, admiral?" she waves his hands side by side.

"I get paid a lot every month. I don't usually spend my money anyways, so it's ok." he says.

Suzukaze opens her mouth to say something, but her stomach starts to growl.

"I think we'll get something to eat first then, Suzukaze-chan." the admiral smiles causing her to blush.

"O-Okay then admiral." she says quietly.

"Also, call me Kazuma when we're outside of the base. Admiral is only accepted when I am on duty." he sighs.

The two walk into the small food court in the small outlet. Kazuma walks over to a table and talls her to take a seat.

"I'll be back. Just wait a moment for me to order the food." he says as he walks away from the table to a small restaurant where they were selling food. She sighs and closes her eyes for a moment.

 _This day was pretty weird for me, but funnily enough, I like it._ She thinks for a moment.

She suddenly felt someone shaking her.

"Hmm..?" she says as she opens her eyes. Kazuma was standing there with a tray of ramen. He smiles a bit as he puts both of the bowls on the table.

"You were apparently asleep when I came back. Usually I would let you sleep, but we have dinner to eat don't we?" he chuckles a bit as he started to eat his food.

Suzukaze blushes a bit as she slowly takes small bites of the ramen. Instantly her eyes light up with delight as she starts wolfing down bite after bite of the noodles. Kazuma stares at her, and pats her back a bit.

"Slow down your eating. You'll get a stomachache if you eat that fast" he says.

Suzukaze slows down her eating and nods.

Kazuma smiles as he himself starts eating the noodles.

* * *

"This is my small apartment, Suzukaze." Kazuma says as he opens the door of the apartment. Suzukaze walks into the small apartment. She notices that it was pretty small, but it was clean and really well organized.

"Kazuma-Teitoku, is it really okay with you?" she asks as she walks into the small home. Kazuma smiles. "You got no where else to go, Suzukaze. I'll be nice, don't worry about me doing anything shady." He says.

"I'm going to go take a shower, I'll be right back." he announces as he takes off his jacket and walks into his bedroom.

Suzukaze sits down on the couch. She stares at Kazuma's PC on the glass desk. Interested, she gets up and walks over to it. She opens it up and looks on the page that it was left off on. It showed a small document about an upcoming naval exercise. She continues reading the document.

" _ **Upcoming March 5 Naval Exercise**_

 _ **All captains are required to take part of this movement. Training would require a full 24 hours outside of the San Diego Naval District . Please note, all ships will require to be fully prepared and all ships are required to bring live ammunition just in case.**_ "

She read. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. She jumps in shock and sees Kazuma standing right behind her.

"Usually I would be angry that people are looking through my inbox, but since you don't know much, then I guess it's ok, Suzukaze." Kazuma says.

Suzukaze eyes widen as she realized what she had done and bows down to apologize to him.

"S-Sorry, Kazuma-Teitoku, I was only curious about what that was." she stammers. Kazuma pats her head.

"It's ok. I understand that things in this world might be kinda new to you. It's fine." he says.

"By the way, I'll need to dye your hair black, so that it doesn't stick out too much."

Suzukaze stare at him.

"Is dark blue hair not okay, Teitoku?" she asks him.

"Well not many people would have dark blue hair, but if you want to keep it, it's fine by me. Just be sure to tie it differently so those naval personnel don't know that it's you." he says.

"I think I'd keep my hair like this, but I'll change my hairstyle I guess." she says as she loosens both pigtails and lets her hair fall.

"You should go to sleep, Suzukaze. It's been a long day today." Kazuma says as he sits down in front of the PC.

""I'm ok still, but how about you, Teitoku? Aren't you going to sleep?" she asks him.

Kazuma shakes his head.

"I have some documents to complete, and then I might be playing some games." he says as he turns around and closes the document. Suzukaze nods, but she doesn't leave the room.

"Teitoku, where do I sleep..?" she asks the admiral. Kazuma's eyes suddenly widen as he had not thought of this before hand.

"I'll get out the air mattress for you if that's ok. I only have my bed right now, so an air mattress would have to do… oops…" Kazuma says, looking kind of guilty.

Suzukaze nods as she watches him get up to inflate the mattress.

After a while he comes back.

"Sorry about that, Suzukaze. You could go sleep now. I'll be there in a bit." Kazuma says as he turns around and opens up another document.

"If you say so, Teitoku" she says as she enters Kazuma's room.

Kazuma's room was pretty spacious, and tighty. There was a katana hung up on the wall, which surprised her the most. She takes a look at the small air mattress and lies down on it. The bed was slightly uncomfortable, but it didn't quite bother her that much. Slowly, her vision is enveloped with fatigue and she starts snoring lightly.

* * *

Suzukaze wakes up in an oceanic water front. The sounds of planes are all around her as she watches her allies getting bombarded by airplanes.

"He..lp…" someone says behind her. She stares behind her and sees another ally getting bombarded by bombs and 5 inch shells. She tries to take the girl's hand, but only catches a rigging. The girl had simply disappeared.

All around her, she watches as american destroyers and heavy cruisers approach her position. The shouts of anger could be heard as she watches Yuudachi being bombarded by three cruisers. The screams of pain could be heard, followed by the sound of silence.

Suzukaze closes her eyes and tries to avoid the scene of death and destruction all around her.

'N-no… Please… Why does it have to be me?" she cries softly, seeing all of her allies, her friends, dying or sunk all around her.

The sound of something metal could be heard approaching her slowly. She looks up and sees a stream of torpedos heading her direction. The sounds of an evil laughter and voices saying "Don't forget" whispers in her ear as she feels the impact of the warheads.

* * *

Suzukaze awoke in cold sweat, the feeling of goosebumps arise from her. She sees her admiral laying on the top of the bed beside her. She slowly crawled up onto the bed and hugs onto him.

"Hmm..? Suzukaze, what's wrong?" Kazuma asks, half awake. Suzukaze blinks back some tears.

"I had a dream in which I watched all of my sisters die in front of me." she says softly.

Kazuma smiles a bit and pats her head softly.

"The world is a cruel place. For you it is even crueler. It's okay. I'll always be here for you." he says giving her a smile. Suzukaze nods as she holds onto her admiral tightly as she silently cries into his back.

"Thank you, Kazuma Teitoku."

* * *

 _ **Two days later Date: March 5 Time: 915 hours**_

"Is it really ok for me to go with you on this training exercise, Teitoku?" Suzukaze asks.

"Well, it's too late now. We're already on the subway towards the district." Kazuma replies. The subway stops and the doors open.

"This is our stop, Suzukaze, let's get going." Kazuma says, grinning a bit.

Kazuma offers her his hand.

"Just in case you get lost here in the station, after all it's your first time here, isn't it?" he smiles.

Suzukaze nods a bit, slowly taking his hands, blushing a bit. While they walked towards the exit of the station, there were some elderly couples chuckling at the sight. Some whispered that they make a really cute couple. These remarks made her blush even more than she already was.

"Kazuma, this is a bit awkward…" she murmurs as she walks towards the lot. Kazuma chuckles.

"It's ok, you'll get used to it," he says as he waves his hands and hails a taxi.

The two of them get into the taxi and it drives off into towards the naval base.

* * *

 _ **Six hours later the two are very tired aboard the USS William P. Lawrence**_

The commanders in base radios the destroyer.

" _All teams have been assembled, we will message team B to tell them that all of you are ready. Thirty minutes of planning phase starting now."_ the radio blares.

" _Roger that_ " Kazuma replies as he looks at the roster. 11 ships on both teams, their team just happen to have four cruisers put onto their team.

"Admiral, what is the tactic we shall use to win?" the captain from the USS Russell radios in. Kazuma.

Suzukaze looks at the tactics for a moment, and studies the map. The map had details about how the team is set up.

"Do you have any ideas, Suzukaze?" Kazuma asks.

She thinks for a moment. The crew in the control tower watch as she draws down something on the board.

"What I think would work is as you had originally planned. We'll split into two strike forces. Both forces would commence the first stages of bombardment from long range, using the RIM 66 missiles or Tomahawks to assume where the enemy positions are." she says pointing at the map.

A sailor opens his mouth to ask a question.

"How are we going to be able to do that?" the man asks. Suzukaze smiles.

"I forgot to mention, We'll draw some fire using a decoy force. Since we're in the flagship, we'll draw them out using four DDs including us as bait. While or if they attempt to chase us, we can lead them towards our main force. The main force should split into two forces to make a pincer move." she says, her face going from a happy one to a serious face.

Kazuma clears his throat.

"But we must prepare for the worst, Suzu. There is no way that this plan can go perfectly." he says.

Suzukaze thinks for a moment.

"We could try risk from pincer to Crossing the T. We can only hope for the best now." she says.

Kazuma nods. He picks up the radio receiver and starts talking about the plan towards the rest of the strike team about the plan.

* * *

 _ **Time: 1536 hours**_

"Enemy warships spotted on the horizon." the attack/recon helicopter reports towards the USS William P. Lawrence. Kazuma takes a pair of binoculars and looks out of the glass. He watches 4 destroyers and a cruiser straying from the group.

"Have they noticed us, scout 1?" Kazuma radios in. The sound of static could be heard for a moment before a gruff voice returns.

"No, captain, I don't think they have. We can jump them if you'd like, but that's really risky."

"Roger that, scout 1, return to the ship."

Suzukaze watches Kazuma as he picks up the radio and says something into the radio. He gets up and motions over to Suzukaze. Suzukaze walks over to him, uncertain of what she is going to see.

" **Division, Open Fire!** " he shouts into the radio. A chorus of shouts ring through the radio as the distraction division open up their 5 inch guns at the larger fleet. Kazuma smiles as he watches the fleet scum into panic, trying to get their guns to aim at the small division.

Suzukaze looks out with excitement boiling in her blood.

"What plans do you have to use, Suzu?" Kazuma asks as he watches the battle unfold. Suzukaze smiles at him.

"Let's get up close and personal with them! Even though we are the flagship of this fleet, we could take the risk and attack!" she says.

"As we attack, we have our fleet attack the enemy and bombard them with those rockets. We will go up close and personal with them right now with the rest of the division right now."

Kazuma nods.

"Alright then" he says.

"All distraction fleet ships, prepare for a torpedo run, arm all torpedos in the launchers We're going to attack them head on!" Kazuma shouts into the intercom. The shouts of affirmation arrives as the four DDGs start making a run for the enemy fleet.

As she watches the mock battle taking place, a sudden ping hits her head and continues to ping every 10 seconds. She tries to hit her head, but the noise stays there. Kazuma looks over at her and stares.

"Are you ok, Suzukaze? You're hitting your head a lot." he says. Suzukaze looks up and opens her mouth to speak when she notices something familiar outside of the ship.

"Teitoku, torpedos incoming, Port side! 12km out!" she shouts at him. In her vision, there are 12 glowing hues slowly approaching the ship.

" **EVASIVE MANEUVERS!** " Kazuma shouts as he starts to turn the ship towards the incoming torpedoes. Through her viewpoint, the glowing hues suddenly disappear as the torpedos drown, completely missing the ship.

Suzukaze slowly glances at the Admiral as he barks orders to the crew and the other four DDGs as they change course.

"Missile launch sequence at my mark!" Kazuma shouts, sweat beading down his forehead.

" **THREE!** "

The vertical launching system opens up and a _RUM-139 VL-ASROC_ rocket slides out of it's platform of the ship's bow. Suzukaze turns around and views the rest of the small distraction fleet. The other ships had similar details.

" **Two!** "

The 5 inch gun in the front of the ship fires clip of 5 inch shells at the enemy fleet. The crew could see some spark in the distance, confirming that they did damage one of the ships.

" **One!** "

The missiles ignite their rocket fuel, sending a brilliant orange around the bow.

" **FIRE AT WILL!** "

The missiles leave the bow and quickly cruise towards the enemy cruisers and outside destroyers. Through binoculars, the crew watches the Mark 54 torpedoes eject out of the rocket and hit the water. A few moments later, they spot large columns of water shooting out of the water and then the three enemy cruisers cease their movement.

"This is HQ, we have confirmed that Bravo Team has taken out 3 of the 11 ships on the enemy team. The score sits at 3:0 as of now." the intercom blares. The crew smile at each other, the feeling of their morale is slowly gaining. Suzukaze scans the enemy fleet and then notices something.

"Teitoku, the flagship is not there in the enemy fleet. There are only 7 ships in the cluster, including the three cruisers that we sank." she says. Suddenly the Russell and the Gridley burst into flames as two tomahawk missiles explode over them, putting them out of the match.

"USS Sampson, taking heavy fire!" the radio blares. " **Requesting assistance!** "

Kazuma stares at the enemy ships now encircling their position.

"All ships, begin firing missiles on these coordinates." Kazuma shouts into the radio.

"Sampson, get out of here, we can't have you take too much fire." Kazuma shouts into the intercom.

The transmitter blares and the captain's voice comes in.

"Don't worry, Commander. 'Till the bitter end." the voice said.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Suzukaze spots something.

"Flagship spotted, Teitoku, it's being guarded with two other DDs." she shouts at him.

"Hey, Nakamura, I'll help you take out the ships protecting their flagship, and you end this round." The captain of the USS Sampson says.

"That'll pay off the debt that I owe you, Captain."

Before Kazuma can even speak, he and Suzukaze watches as the Sampson speeds up and beelines towards the three ships. The Sampson rams into the USS Kidd, immediately immobilizing the ship. The other destroyer, the USS Howard, attempts to launch a _RUM-139 VL-ASROC_ torpedo at The William P. Lawrence, but the Sampson lets loose a long burst of 20 millimeter HE tracer rounds into the missile, causing it to explode on the deck, immobilizing the ship. The Sampson turns it's 5 inch gun to try helping take out the USS Spruance , but a torpedo finally takes out the ship.

Suzukaze stares at the flagship and nods to Kazuma. The crew nod too, knowing that this is the ultimate game changer.

" **FULL POWER, ALL GUNS TRAIN ON THE FLAGSHIP!** " He shouts as the run into their battle stations. The William P. Lawrence's engines roar as the ship starts accelerating towards the Spruance, firing another full clip of 16 shells into the hull.

" **RELEASE THE BEAST** " Kazuma shouts as the Lawrence starts firing everything it has at the Spruance going from the 5 inch guns to sailors shooting the ship with their own M9 Berettas.

Slowly the Spruance starts to slow, indicating that it is heavily damaged. The Spruance turns it's own heavily damaged 5 inch gun at the Lawrence and fires off one shot. The shot hits the Lawrence's 5 inch turret and jams it.

"Admiral, the gun has been immobilized! What do we do?" the gun officer shouts as he enters the quarters. Kazuma just stares. Suzukaze stares at the enemy ship and thinks for a second.

"Teitoku, I have a plan." she says. Kazuma stares at her but nods.

"You'll have to ram the enemy flagship, but I have an idea on how to take it out." she shouts.

Kazuma nods.

"It's now or never! Never Give In!" He shouts as he steers the Lawrence straight towards the bow of the almost destroyed Spruance. Suzukaze runs towards the bow of the Lawrence. Standing at the front of the ship, she watches her target getting closer and closer towards her. She holds her hands.

" _ **Weapon exchange**_ " she whispers, and her bracelet starts glowing a hue of yellow and slowly changes form. As the light disappears, she is holding her 12.7 cm/50 Type 3 naval gun in her hand.

" _ **BANZAI!**_ " She shouts as she fires the twin guns.

The 5 inch AP shells hit the Spruance, blowing a huge hole into the turret and obliterating the magazine, immobilizing the ship. The Lawrence then smashes into the Spruance, taking it out of the battle for good.

Suzukaze looks back at Kazuma and smiles.

Kazuma runs out of the captain's quarters and walks towards Suzukaze. He smiles as he summons the whole crew. There, they stood to watch as Tomahawk Cruise missiles from their allies start raining down out of the clouds and immobilizing the rest of the enemy fleet.

* * *

 _ **Time: 2016 hours**_

Suzukaze and Kazuma walk down to a pier near the San Diego Bay.

"The moon sure is beautiful, isn't it, Teitoku." Suzukaze says as she looks up at the glimmering moon. Kazuma smiles.

"It sure is, Suzukaze." he says.

"Hey, Teitoku, can you promise me something?" she asks Kazuma.

"What's that, Suzukaze?"

"Even though our lives are as good as it seems, I feel like we're not always going to be this good in the future. So please, can you promise me this?"

"Sure, anything for you, Suzukaze."

"Please, Teitoku, let me stay with you forever. You're the only person which I feel comfortable with other than my sisters. It's kinda lonely here. I feel like you're the only person whom I feel comfortable with. Even though I know somehow things will end up going down to shit one day, at least I know I have someone to remember, to trust and to love. So p...please, promise that we will be able to stay together…" Suzukaze says quietly, tears slowly trace down her face.

Kazuma smiles and pats her shoulders.

"I promise I will, Suzukaze. It's a promise that I won't break. I swear." he says as suzukaze starts weeping into his arms.

They silently look up into the full moon glowing brightly in the night sky.

* * *

 **A/N: It's been a long 3 months since I last updated this story. I'm sorry, but school's a pain in the ass. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because for me, I personally enjoyed typing this. By the way, I am thinking of something for you guys. I am thinking of one of two routes this could be taken. One is a tragic route and one is the good route. I will only do one, for there is a lot of things that I am currently typing and planning out, so it is up to you guys to decide which you guys want to see.**

 **I am still accepting OCs by the way. The way you make one is in the following**

 _ **Name of your girl**_

 _ **Tank/ship type and class (If you're wanting a ship girl)**_

 _ **Description in looks and her personality**_

 _ **(If wanted, you could do her likes and dislikes, but be specific)**_

 **Thanks and enjoy**

 **-Lenju II**


	7. Suzukaze's past: Battle of San Diego

**Due to the lack of answers, I'll be nice and go through the good route. Welcome to Chapter 7 and the end of Suzukaze and Admiral Kazuma Nakamura. Welcome to the start of the apocalypse. Also my version of SEAL team six will be appearing, (without Tomlin though for obvious reasons.) Happy very belated new years by the way.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7:Suzukaze's past-**_ _**Battle for San Diego**_

 _ **Date: 5/15/20; 1420 hours**_

 _ **Location: San Diego**_

Suzukaze slowly opens her eyes, having to have taken a nap on the couch in Kazuma's room. The TV was still on the news, where it had been blaring some thing about a plague that is ravaging the country. She sighs as she turns over and looks outside at the port of San Diego from the apartment complex. There were still many people walking around, so many that it was kind of hard to think that there were actually sick people out there. She watches Kazuma's eyes open up widely as he reads an email, but he slowly closes the email.

"What happened, Teitoku?" she asks.

Kazuma just shakes his head.

"Captain Sherman is hospitalized with the plague. It's only me and four others left now in the base." he says. He stretches his arms and gets off of the chair he was sitting on.

"Headquarters are calling me over back towards the base." he says. Suzukaze looks at him.

"Teitoku, let me go with you." she insists.

Kazuma only shakes his head. "I'm sorry Suzukaze, but the Headquarters told me that this would be briefing for me and the two other remaining admirals." he says.

Suzukaze gives an annoyed pout and sits down on the couch. Kazuma waves to her goodbye as he leaves the apartment. She sits staring up at the ceiling. She then glances at the time.

 _ **2:39 PM**_ the electronic clock read.

"I'm going to take a walk." she says to herself as walks towards the front door of the house. She pauses before she walks out the front door. She walks back to her room (and Kazuma's room). There she picks up her M9 beretta. She holsters it and takes three more clips of 9mm.

"Alright, what could go wrong?" she asks herself as she walks out of the apartment.

* * *

Suzukaze sighs as she sits down on a bench. There she watches two children playing on the playground. She smiles and walks over to them. The two children smile at her and waves. Suzukaze smiles back and waves to them. She then notices something odd about them.

"Umm… If I may ask, where are your parents?" she asks the two children. The older one, a girl, answers her.

"Both of them are sick in the hospital ridden with the plague. It's our aunt taking care of us." the girl says.

"I see."

Suzukaze turns around and sees something odd. A homeless man was writhing in pain, something that looked like he was shot. She slowly aproaches the man.

"Umm… Excuse me, sir, are you okay?" she asks the man. The man looks up at her.

"H-h...help m-m-me….." he rasps as he tries to stand up. He falls over instead, screaming in agony, causing Suzukaze and the two children to back away.

"Sir, we can help you." The girl says as she keeps her brother from getting to close to the man.

"G-g-et aw...ay from m-m-me" he rasps before screaming again. They watch as the man slumps over and slowly ceases movement. Suzukaze and the other girl cover their mouths in horror.

"Is he d-dead?" the girl asks Suzukaze. Suzukaze shakes her head and points to the man's hand.

It's twitching one or two times every few seconds. Slowly she watches as the man slowly rising up. The man's eyes are dull and lifeless. The man, no creature slumps over to one side and growls at them. It's eyes slowly stare at the little boy whom is standing next to Suzukaze and the other girl. In their horror, the creature lets out a ear-piercing screech as it starts running at the three.

The two children scream as they see the creature approaching them. Instinctively she pulls out her M9 Beretta and pulls the trigger. The bullet zips through the air and hits the creature straight in the forehead. It shakes it's head and stares into the eyes of Suzukaze. She fires another two shots into it, not getting any progress done to it. The creature grabs onto her left arm, screaming at her.

Suzukaze screams in fright, but then hears a wet smack. The creature gets off of her, a noticeable dent in his skull along with three bleeding holes gushing blood out of the 9mm bullet wounds. She turns to see the girl with an aluminum bat in her hands. Instinctively, Suzukaze takes both children in her arms and begins to run. The creature behind them starts to scream and run after them, it's eyes filled with the look of a psychopath.

"What's going on?" the girl asks Suzukaze in a panicked manner. Suzukaze shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't really know either. All I know, if this is an infected patient, then that means that the rest might be like this." she says. "By the way, what are your names? I'm just curious."

The girl lowers her bat and sits down on the curb.

"My name is Heidi Schreiber. My little brother here is named Ethan Schreiber." she says. Suzukaze smiles.

"I'm Suzukaze. It's nice to meet you." Heidi nods. The screams of creatures could be heard in the distance, cutting them short of their conversation.

"Hey Heidi, I'll just say, you'll probably witness something that a normal human isn't able to do." she says. Heidi nods.

" _ **Weapons exchange**_ " she mutters and her bracelet on her arm turns into a 12.7 mm naval gun.

"Stand back, both of you." Suzukaze shouts as she sees five creatures running at them. Heidi understands what she means and covers her ears. Suzukaze waits for them to get a bit closer.

"Go to hell, bastards." she mutters and pulls the trigger. A huge blast comes forth and she witnesses two orange hues fly out of the cannons, causing a large explosion. Debris of asphalt rain down all around them. Heidi uncovers her ears and stare at the large hole in the concrete.

Suzukaze takes the two children in her hands and starts to run.

The little boy stares at suzukaze.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"To me and my admiral's house. It's not safe out here any longer." she says.

* * *

Kazuma opens the door of the apartment. Suzukaze slowly ushers the two children into the apartment. Kazuma quickly closes the door, the smell of fire outside their apartment is starting to get stronger.

"The plague has mutated again. The infected patients are now turning into something other than humans now. We can't call them humans anylonger because of how they act and how they look and register pain." he says.

He looks at the two kids who are now asleep on the couch.

"I have some good news and bad news." he says. He points into his room.

"Command gave us personnel similar to you, except a bit weaker than you." he says as they enter the room. There laid 4 boxes all around the same size except for one of the boxes which seemed wider than the other ones.

"What is this, Teitoku?" Suzukaze asks staring at the boxes. Kazuma smiles.

"Being one of the last captains and only admiral alive and healthy, the district decided to give me these personnel to help us eradicate these infected." he says.

"But that leads me to the bad news." he says. Suzukaze looks at him.

"What's happening?' she asks.

"I have been assigned to go to Japan. I have to help the Japanese government in fighting off the hordes that are threatening the Naval District in Yokosuka. The JDS Fuyuzuki is already waiting for me at the port which means that after I activate these girls, I'll be taking my leave." he says.

Suzukaze just stares at him. She keeps quiet as she watches Kazuma say his code into a microphone in the first box. The box opens up with a loud clank as the lock inside it opens up. Slowly a blond girl sits up from the box, yawning and stretching her arms her blond hair flowing down her back

"Flakpanzer IV Alheid, reporting for duty, commander!" she says giving off a smile as she stands up out of the crate. The four MG 3s unfold from her back and rotate around. Another two hissing noises could be heard as Kazuma opens the other two. The sound of his voice could be heard as he answers a call in his earpiece. Kazuma slowly walks over to her and whispers into her ear.

"I have to leave now, but I promise, I'll be back." he tells her. Suzukaze grabs a hold of his arm, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please, let me go with you." she cries. Kazuma only smiles.

"I can't, the command already told me that only I have to go. You'll have to stay here. I'm sorry Suzukaze, but I tried my best to try and persuade them." he said.

Slowly he gets up and nudges the two children who are still asleep on the couch. Kazuma looks back at Suzukaze who is crying on the floor. He walks back to her and puts his captain's cap on her head.

"It's alright, I'll be back before you know it." he says as he pats her head.

"Teitoku, promise me that you'll survive and come back to me. Please…." she says. Kazuma stands up and takes the two children by their hands.

"I promise I will, _Captain._ " he says as he slowly opens the door.

"Captain?" she suddenly shouts. Kazuma nods.

"Take care of the William P. Lawrence, Suzukaze, I'll be counting on you." he says as he leaves the apartment. Suzukaze gets up and runs for the door.

" _ **Sayōnara, Teitoku!**_ " she shouts as she watches the black limousine drive off.

She turns around and looks at the three other girls standing behind her. All of them smile and greet her.

"Type 3 Chi-nu Chiyoko, awaiting instructions!" the shorter silver-haired girl says, waving, her arisaka rifle in her other hand.

"Kv-2 Heavy tank Alyona, pleased to meet you." the taller silver-haired girl in the kimono says putting down her rocket launcher.

"Flakpanzer IV Alheid, you already know me! It's nice to meet you!" the blond says waving her hand.

Suzukaze smiles and slowly salute to them.

"My name is Suzukaze, 10th class of the Shiratsuyuu class destroyers. I'll be your commander from today forwards." she shouts. All three tank girls smile and salute back (except for Alyona).

"Roger, Commander!" they shout in unison.

"Wait, isn't there a fourth one?" Suzukaze then notices. Alheid slowly smiles a small bead of sweat drips down from her forehead.

"It appears that for whatever reason, it didn't open…." she says.

The sounds of sirens could be heard as the loud speakers announced the same message over and over again.

"All residents in the neighborhood, please don't panic, pack your items and prepare to be evacuated to a nearby shelter." it said.

Suzukaze looks at the three.

"Everyone, we must hurry. We're leaving right now." Suzukaze shouts as she enters the room. She takes Kazuma's katana that is hanging on the wall. She takes the blade and unsheathes the blade. It shines and she could see her own reflection on it. She then turns to the large box that is still on the floor. Slowly, she picks it up and sees straps on the back of it, meaning that she could carry the box like a backpack.

"That's everything. Everyone follow me, We're heading towards the docks." she shouts.

"Commander, what's going on?" Chiyoko asks, both Alheid and Alyona nod as well.

"An apocalypse is bound to happen and we'll need to get out of here as fast as we can, I know a place where we could be safe, or at least until the national guard arrives." she says.

All three tank girls nod.

"So who are our enemies?" Alheid asks, rotating her quad MG3s.

"They're creatures whom look like people, but they will charge at you and growl a lot. They're basically people who have lost all their abilities except for their primal senses." she says.

"Роджер, Let us go then, I assume." Alyona says as she lugs her rocket launcher on her shoulders.

* * *

The four girls are walking/rolling down fifth avenue. The streets have the look of anarchy and civil disorder.

"So far we've haven't seen any infected, but still keep your eyes peeled out for them." Suzukaze shouts.

"I don't like this feeling in this atmosphere… It feels like _something_ is watching us…" Alheid says as she looks around.

Only the sound of the tank girls' tracks could be heard rolling down the street. The entire avenue seemed abandoned and devoid of life, except for the shouts of crows and the occasional crackle of fire.

"Something doesn't seem right…" Chiyoko says as she scans the next intersection. Suddenly something moving catches her eye.

"Uhh...Guys, I think I found something…" she says as she reaches into her sleeve of her kimono. She slowly unsheathes a katana, which is slightly longer than the one Suzukaze has.

On their right the glass of a business building breaks and four infected run out towards them.

"Hurry! We need to get to the base!" Suzukaze shouts at the three as they start running.

Alyona turns around and fires the high explosive projectile at the four approaching enemies. The 152mm shell flies in between the four and hit the ground causing a large explosion, sending debris and body parts flying everywhere.

"Reloading." she says as she takes out another rocket and fits it into the launcher's tube.

They take a look at the street sign.

 _ **E Harbor Drive**_ it read.

"Make a right hand turn" Suzukaze shouts as they approach the turn.

"There's more infected in front of us!" Alyona says calmly as she watches ten appearing in front of them.

"I got them!" Alheid says as she points all four MG 3s at them. The sound of bullets could be heard as the quadruple machine guns start up, shredding the creatures in front of them.

"If only we had a vehicle with us…" Suzukaze shouts.

"Suzukaze-san, there is a vehicle approaching us!" Chiyoko shouts as she turns her body to confront the incoming unknown signature.

The Limousine stops in front of the girls and a familiar man comes out of it.

"Captain Fredrickson!" Suzukaze says.

"Ah.. It's only Suzukaze, Kazuma's second hand of the William P. Lawrence." Fredrickson says.

"Why are you here?" she says. Fredrickson turns around and looks around with his shotgun in his hand.

"I'll explain to you on the limousine, but it is a plan that will probably help us take back San Diego and rid of the infected threat that is looming against us." he says. "Quickly, all of you into the car, we'll be driving to the District."

* * *

The five enter a meeting room and start discussing about the plans to eradicate San Diego.

"As of right now, it is a nationwide epidemic that is occurring. We've received news that countries around the world are having their infected patients turning into mindless creatures whom only stave for consumption of flesh. There is no use trying to communicate to these creatures for they won't understand anything you try to tell them. As for us, here in the continental United States of America, we have already thought of this before hand, so that is the sole reason why we have put the Project: RECONSTRUCT into play." Fredrickson explains

"Basically in the matter of any nationwide disorder, there is a captain in every state whom is chosen to hide in a bunker and wait for the go key to be able to help rescue the state, but this would not happen until around 6 weeks later for a shitty safety reason. I know the captain personally, his name is Captain Leon Henderson, the commander of the Delta Force. Anyways from what I was told is that the Army has already dispatched around the edges of eastern San Diego, and is slowly dealing with the infected threat. For us, we have some National Guards coming in to help out to contain the infected here in the main city of San Diego."

"So what is the mission that we have as the naval forces in San Diego?" Suzukaze asks.

Fredrickson thinks for a bit.

"Our job is to cooperate with the SEALS who are coming in to help neutralize the infected threat, in other words, we're going to take San Diego before Leon gets here, so at least we have a bit of civilization for other survivors who would happen to stumble upon here. The problem with us here at hand is the fact that we only have three operational DDGs that have crew members left. The rest have been abandoned due to the fact that the sailors and captains either had to leave because they caught the plague or the mere fact that they, like Admiral Kazuma, had to go to Japan." he says.

"I'll try my best to help with the situation though I don't know all the things about the ship." she says.

Just then a soldier enters the meeting room.

"Captain! The SEALS have arrived!" he shouts.

Then three others enter the room and salute to Fredrickson.

"Ahh.. There is a new face." One of the men smiles as he walks towards Suzukaze.

Fredrickson laughs.

"This is only Kazuma's second captain, Suzukaze. She's going to be taking part in our plans to break out San Diego, Briggs." he says.

"Anyways, we've been told that the last of the civilians have evacuated from the area, meaning that all there is left is the infected." Briggs says.

The other two laugh.

"What is the strength we have as of right now? It should be us, the national guard with 5 tanks, the navy with 3 operational DDGs, and the army in the outskirts with 30 tanks and a hell of a ton of rockets and heavy duty weapons. Also don't forget that the Air Force told us that they have some tricks up their sleeves" Fredrickson says.

The SEALS nod.

"The thing is though, we need a Helicopter to get into the city, preferably one that has rockets." another man says.

"Don't worry, Miller, I think the Lawrence has one operational one, so go ask Suzukaze for it." The other SEAL member says.

Miller looks at Suzukaze. She slowly nods her head.

"The plan is to wipe out the estimated 100,000 infected in the city with everything we've got so it's up to all of us to see whether it is victory or defeat." Briggs says.

"I have a suggestion." Suzukaze states as she watches the battle plan unfold.

The four heads turn her way.

"Alyona, Alheid, Chiyoko, come here for a moment." she says.

All three tank girls walk up to her and salute.

"You called, commander?" Chiyoko asks, raising her hands up to her forehead for a salute.

"My idea is to have you three work with the SEALS to be able to rid the infected threat." she says.

"Ehh? Aren't they a bit too young to fight?" the third SEALS member asks.

Suzukaze opens her mouth to respond, when Fredrickson interrupts.

"These girls here are special, having possessing the souls of World War II tanks. I believe that there is some use for them, but remember, if you are going to have them work for you, you have to promise to Suzukaze that they wouldn't die." he says.

Suzukaze nods.

"Promise me that you guys would come back safely." she says towards the three girls. Alheid and Alyona simply nod while Chiyoko gives off her toothy grin and smiles.

"Don't worry, Commander Suzukaze, we promise!" she says

* * *

"The guards told us that they'll send in a red flare signaling the attack. Chiyoko, you'll be working with me, the rest of you will be working with another SEALS operators." Briggs says as he and Chiyoko stars running off in one direction.

"Remember all comes online, we don't want to worry about one team losing one another in this small operation." he says.

"Team alpha, connected." Miller radios in.

"Team Bravo, connected." Deavon radios in.

"Team Charlie awaiting instructions." Suzukaze radios in from the Lawrence.

Briggs smiles.

"Alright, Team Omega is connected, we all ready for this operation." he says.

Just then the shriek of a flare goes off and the red glare could be seen.

"Good luck everyone, hopefully we all make it back." Briggs says as he silences the comms.

Chiyoko smiles as she looks over at Briggs.

"Let's do this, Briggs-sama." she says as she loads up her arisaka rifle and attaches a bayonet on it.

Slowly they creep through an alleyway and lurk near an abandoned hospital. The sounds of grunting could be heard as three infected lumber in a confused manner. The taller one, a man who is wearing a bloodied tee-shirt and holding a shovel, starts clanking the ground.

"What the fuck…" Briggs says as he watches them. He slowly raises his M4 carbine when Chiyoko holds out her hand and stop him.

"Look, Briggs-sama." she points at ten more infected walking towards the shovel guy.

"Horde instinct… I don't think that this is a good thing especially when we don't quite have the firepower to bring down all of these infected down." he says as he takes a step back. Unknowingly, a garbage can was behind Chiyoko and then she falls over on it, causing the iron to make a ruckus as it falls over.

" _ **GRAHHH!**_ " the shovel guy growls as it points its shovel at their direction and the infected run at them.

"Shit!" Briggs shouts as he picks up Chiyoko and starts running away from the pack, panicking. They enter an intersection and find another five infected cutting off their exit way.

"Briggs-sama, I'll take care of this." shiyoko shouts as she takes what looks like a bunch of small marbles and tosses them. The marbles fall to the ground and a puff of smoke appears. Suddenly six Imperial Japanese Army troops appear all of them armed with Arisaka rifles and bayonets attached to them.

" _ **Tennōheika Banzai!**_ " They shout as they impale the five infected in front of them, tackling them down and continuously stabbing the infected in different weak spots, making sure that they had killed them.

"Umm…. That was a bit unexpected…" Briggs states with a look of shock as he watches the troops stand up and salute to Chiyoko.

Chiyoko smiles and draws out her katana. She barks orders in Japanese and the soldiers nod. They start taking positions around the abandoned buildings and wait for the oncoming wave of infected.

"Briggs-sama, The soldiers are taking positions around the area to ambush the incoming horde, you should do the same." Chiyoko shouts as she takes position behind a wall of an abandoned bakery. She takes four more marbles and toss them across the road spawning four more infantrymen wielding Type 100 submachine guns with bayonets.

Briggs gets into position behind an abandoned toyota sitting in the middle of the road and takes out a fragmentation grenade. The sound of Shovel Guy draws closer and closer and the screeches of the pack gets louder and louder. Briggs lifts his arms just high enough for Chiyoko to see it. Chiyoko adjusts her aim and all the imperial army troops do the same. Briggs then drops his arms signalling all the troops to fire upon the infected pack. The sound of 7.7x 58 mm bullet casings dropping and the cries of the infected could be heard as the intersection bursts abroad in a firefight. Briggs himself unpins the grenade and tosses it into the pack, hoping it would catch the Shovel Guy. No such luck as two creatures rush in front of it and absorb the explosion.

"Tch… Fucking hard shit." he says as he slings his M4. He looks down it's ironsights and targets the infected surrounding it. He opens up with short bursts of the 5.56, making each burst count.

 _ **1...2...3…**_ he counts in his head as he watches each creature fall down. He looks up and counts how many infected there were left. Only shovel guy and three other infected remained.

"Briggs-sama, I'll take care of this." Chiyoko says through his headpiece. He looks over at her and sees her draw her katana and holding it in her hands. She then shouts something to the soldiers and they ready their bayoneted rifles.

" _ **Tennōheika Banzai!**_ " They shout in unison as they banzai charge the remaining infected. Briggs watches in amazement as the little girl leaps in the air and cuts off two of the infected heads, having their decapitated bodies crumple to the ground. The soldiers target the Shovel Guy, taking him down and repeatedly stabbing him. Shovel Guy roars in pain, trying to thrash at the imperial soldiers. Chiyoko then stands in front of the man her and her smile darkens.

" _ **Give me your head…**_ " she says as she brings down her katana, cleanly decapitating the Shovel Guy, blood splashing onto her silver hair. She then takes her katana and makes a thrusting motion to rid all the blood on her sword. She then whispers something and all the imperial troops disappears, turning back into marbles, which jump into her hands.

"Briggs, we're done here." she says as she walks back to Briggs. Briggs nods and Looks at their area of operation.

"We're clear here. Let's get going." he says as he gives the silver head a head pat.

* * *

"Commander, we're clear here!" Alheid shouts as she ceases fire from her machine guns, which are glowing hot red. In front of them lay the bodies of 30 infected who stood no chance from the wrath of multiple hits from 7.62mm bullets.

Miller smiles as he gets off of his sniping perch when he hears something approaching them. The sounds of screams follows by the sound of thumping and a crash.

"What the…" he mutters as he peers down from his perch in the two story building. Below him, he sees a muscular infected with an iron pole impaled into his chest angrily punching his perch.

"Devon, come in, we need backup now!" he shouts as he feels the impacts of the charger. Miller unpins a MK3 concussion grenade and tosses it off the balcony straight for the charger. He slowly gets off of the balcony quick enough to hear the explosion.

"Commander, tht thing is still alive…" Alheid bleeds into his coms. "It's severely wounded though, but my machine guns won't fire for another four minutes."

"Roger that, the problem is that only explosives could do the trick on this thing. We can try using machine guns, but only Devon has them." he says as he walks across the room to take his M4 carbine.

"Miller, we're coming to assist you, just give me your coordinates and we'll try to get there." Devon's voice shouts in his earpiece.

Miller tells them their position, but warns them.

"There is a charger here below me, try to approach with caution." he says.

"Roger that, it'll take us about five minutes, so hang in tight."

Miller smiles. The creature roars again as it starts to throw concrete into the balcony.

"Shit…" he mutters as he runs to find another area of the building

"Machine guns cooled down and reloaded, commander, proceed to fire?" Alheid shouts into the coms.

" **LET IT RIP!** " he yells. In an instant the sound of machine gun fire could be heard and the sounds of bullet hell unleashes Alheid unleashes the fury of over 3,000 7.62mm bullets. The bullets shred up the charger's calcified armor, causing it to roar in pain. It looks back at stares at Alheid eyes glazing red as it readies it's calcified cranium. It initiates its charge when suddenly a watermelon sized shell smashes into the charger.

" _Подтвержденные хит_ " Alyona says as she reloads her rocket launcher. The creature screams as all the hard calcium from it's muscles flake off, exposing its soft and squishy parts.

Alheid nods to Alyona as they both aim their weapons at the charger.

" **UNISON ATTACK!** " They shout as both of them let loose on their weapons.

The flurry of bullets and the single 152mm HE shot zoom towards the charger and obliterate on impact causing a massive explosion.

Miller slowly crawls out of the building, holding his bleeding shoulder from a piece of concrete that hit it.

"Devon, how did you clear your area so fast?" he asks as Alheid bandages his arm.

"Oh that? Alyona blew them all to smithereens." Devon says.

Miller only looks at the silver headed ruskie who simply waves back at him.

"Hey guys, we've got a new mission to do, the National Guard has an idea of how to wipe the rest of the main areas out from." Briggs says.

* * *

 _ **6 hours later**_

 _ **Dusk**_

 _ **Girls have returned back onto the William P. Lawrence**_

The sun is slowly waning in the distance when the Lawrence got the call.

"The National Guards have finished setting up the traps. All we need now is confirmation from scouts placed there to be sure that the infected stay there." Fredrickson says.

"Get the missile launch ready, we're about to launch."

Suzukaze takes the key and inserts it into the missile launch and watches as the red button lights up. Devon then takes over and presses the button for the Tomahawk missile. He presses in buttons, assuming that it is the coordinates being pushed in. From the bow, the missile launcher appears with a BGM-109 Tomahawk.

"Missile sequence ready," Briggs mummers into the radio.

"Scouts have confirmed that the last of the infected have arrived at the trap. Fire at will" Fredrickson says.

"Firing. Watch for the Air Force, they'll be bombing the area as well." Briggs say with a smile.

The rocket ignites and flies towards the Memorial Park.

"A truly magnificent sight." Miller says as he exits the comm tower.

The sound of propeller planes could be heard with the roar of jet engines appears as three F/A-18 Hornets appear, followed by a Dauntless and an F6F Hellcat, all which were restored from the carrier Midway back in 2018 starts heading towards their designated areas to drop their bombs.

Slowly Suzukaze watches turns around to watch the sun slowly vanish over the horizon.

"Teitoku, wherever you go, I hope you'll be safe. I promise I'll see you one day." she whispers softly, letting a couple tears run down her face.

"Commander, Briggs cooked dinner for us! Please hurry!" Alheid shouts from the opposite side of the bridge.

Suzukaze smiles and turns towards the little tank girl.

"Alright, Let's go!"

-End of Flashback-

* * *

 _ **A/N: This was supposed to be posted on the 1st of January, but I thought why not put in how San Diego was liberated? So I ended up spending a lot more time into writing specific fight scenes depicting the actual useage of Tank Girls. I could have just ended at the part when Kazuma left, but I guess let's get some extra words into it. Anyways, next chapter will go back to Leon and the crew. Also two new OCs are appearing, so if you guys want to guess what tanks they are, have fun! I'll see you all next month with the next chapter. User-made OCs are still being accepted, so please do sent them in. Instructions are in my biography.**_

 _ **See you all next month or whenever I update again**_

 _ **-Lenju II**_


	8. Why are there crates in the port?

**A/N: This is what happens when I start procrastinating for a couple months… I regret nothing. Other than that, I'm finally done with Suzukaze's past. Alright, let's get on with Leon and the crew. Welcome to chapter 8 everyone. I will attempt to try and not have a fight scene every goddamn chapter but that is not quite guaranteed.**

 **Edit: Oh god, I just noticed that a lot of the Tank girls have silver hair… My mistake...**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Why are there crates in the port?**_

Suzukaze finishes her story and looks up at Leon.

"So there's the whole story." she says as she stands up. Leon gets off the bench and walks over near the pier and puts his arms against the railing of the pier.

"Kazuma and I once stood here watching the sunset after a small confrontation in Mexico." Leon says as he stares into the morning mist of San Diego's Harbor. Noel gets up and walks besides Leon.

"Commander…" she says as she tugs on his shirt. Leon looks down at Noel.

"Hmm? Do you want something, Noel." he asks her.

The grey haired girl looks up at him.

"I sense something is in the water… Like a container or something like that…" she says pointing at the water.

Suzukaze and Leon look into the water.

"I don't see it though, are you sure it's in the water?" Leon asks. Noel nods, still pointing at the area. Suzukaze looks down into the water of the pier.

"There is something down there… It looks like it has a navy symbol on it and something else… It's really hard to notice though." Suzukaze says. "Wow, I never knew that was there." she says as she jumps into the water. It's still pretty early in the day, so not many people would be up right at the moment except for the guards returning from night patrol or the workers working to fix the breach in the fence. But instead of falling into the water, she hit's the water as if there was a barrier not allowing her to sink into the water.

"Crap! I still forget I can't sink down." she says as she walks back up onto the pier.

Leon gets up and walks besides the pier and takes off his shirt.

"I'll be back in a moment." Leon says as he jumps into the water. Whatever grogginess that Leon still had from waking up suddenly disappeared as the cold sea water hits his face like a brick.

Leon swims towards the crate on the bottom of the water. His chest starts to ache, but he fights the urge to go back up to the surface to take a breath. He lifts the crate, which was kind of heavy, and starts to swim back up to the surface. He breaks onto the surface and inhales in sharply, tossing the crate onto the pier. Just then, Leon notices another glint coming from the another spot.

"Umm, Leon-teitoku, are you okay?" Suzukaze asks him. Leon gives her a thumbs up and says

"Yeah, I'll be right back."

Taking another inhale, he dives back into the cold sea water. Looking around, he spots the crate laying in a more deeper part of the water. Leon breaks to the surface for air, taking three breaths, then diving down to near darkish waters. He touches around the rocks and then feels a small handle, and tugs on it, loosening the plant growth around the crate. Leon surfaces and sees Suzukaze offering her hand to take the crate. Noel sits on her shoulders, her cheeks slightly red in embarrassment. Leon slowly swims back towards the pier, climbs up the ladder, and then lays down on the wooden platform.

"Commander, are you okay…?" Noel asks, giving him a small questioning. Leon nods, breathing heavily.

"I'm alright, I guess." he says as he sits up and glances at the two crates, the barnacles slowly opening up.

"I guess we could open these up and see what's inside them here" Leon says as he slowly reaches into his pockets and takes out the small GPS device. He walks over to the first crate and puts the device next to it. The crate makes a beeping noise and a microphone appears.

"Teitoku, what's going on?" Suzukaze asks Leon, but he places his index finger on her lips silencing her. Suzukaze's face reddens, but she nods and stops talking. Leon slowly talks into the mic, giving it his voice recognition and the microphone retracts. A hissing sound comes out of it and girl slightly taller than Noel sits up and yawns. What catches Leon's eyes immediately about this girl is the fact that her hair color is orange. She opens her eyes and looks around. Another thing that Leon notices is that her eyes are red. Noel covers her mouth, looking as if she knew this person. The orange haired girl looks at Leon with her cherry eyes and smiles. She jumps out of the crate and gives him a salute.

"Hello commander! Nice to meet you!" she says happily as she runs over to Noel and hugs her.

"Umm… I know you are a tank girl, but what type are you?" Leon asks. The orange haired girl looks up and smiles. She walks over and takes out what looked like an oversized panzerschreck with what looks like a large panzerfaust rocket loaded into it.

"Oh right! My name is Erika, SPG type 'Mörser Karl'!" she says energetically flashing her toothy grin at him. Leon stares at her.

"You mean Karl as in the large artillery piece?" he asks. Erika nods.

"The one and only!" she says excitedly. Leon turns around and stares at the second box.

"So I pray to RNGsus that this would be something good… God this brings me back to CS:GO case openings…" he mutters as he repeats the process in which he opened Erika's box. The case gives off a hiss of steam and unlocks. Instead of a short tank girl who comes out, there stood a girl who looked taller than Suzukaze. Suzukaze stared, her eyes wide with surprise. The taller girl yawned and looked at Leon, her eyes still a bit mopey from the time she spent in the case.

"You must be Admiral Henderson." she says as she raises her arms to make a salute. She then smiles a weary looking smile.

"I'm Furutaka. I'll be happy to show all the good points of heavy cruisers. Nice to meet you, Admiral." she says.

 _ **Heavy SPG Karl-Gerät "Erika"**_ \- An energetic girl at the very least. She has noticeable cherry red eyes and orange hair that goes down to her shoulders. She wears a german SS officer's uniform with the pants swapped with a black skirt. She stands at around 4'9. She smiles a lot, much more cheerful than Alheid. She takes a liking to Noel for some reason. She carries an enlarged panzerschreck rocket launcher that seems to fire panzerfaust rocket. She has what looks like a kevlar vest and a pair of binoculars.

 _ **First Furutaka class Cruiser "Furutaka"**_ \- The first class warship of the Furutaka class cruisers. Furutaka has interesting eyes one normal eye and one that glows an electric yellow. She wears a sailor uniform, which looks its for a Japanese high school than for the navy. She's just shorter than Leon by a little bit. Her gear includes three 20.3cm Twin Gun Mount. She looks like the kind of shy type of girl, which is the type of girl Leon is really weak with from some past history.

Leon stands up and stretches.

"Any of you girls hungry?" he asks as he looks over at his two new girls. Erika looks up to him hearing the promise of food. Furutaka simply nods, still a bit asleep. Leon looks over at Suzukaze, and she gives him a nod of agreement. Leon sighs a bit and then waves them all over.

"Let's go for breakfast then, I think I might know a place." he says.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Erika says, smiling as they start walking towards the heart of the survivor city.

* * *

Leon sips on his coffee while he watches the rest of the girls eating their pancakes happily. They are currently in what looked to Leon like a Denny's restaurant.

"Fwahh, that hits the spot!" Erika says as she puts down her glass, which was filled with orange juice.

Furutaka also nods.

"Thank you, Admiral. I hope that didn't cost too much." she says quietly. Leon waves his hands.

"Nah, that wasn't too much." he says as he drains the rest of his black coffee. Leon looked over at Suzukaze who was pretty quiet the whole time.

"You okay there, Suzukaze? You seem depressed." Leon says.

Suzukaze looks up, smiling sheepishly.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering what would happen if Yuudachi-nee and Harusame-nee were to be here right now." she says. " _And if only Samidare was here with me too…_ "

Leon catches a bit of the last part, but decides not to ask her who Samidare is, just in case it might worry her.

"Thank you for your patience, Mr. Henderson, here's the to-go you ordered." the waitress said as she hands Leon four styrofoam containers.

"What are those for, Admiral?" Furutaka asks as Leon thanks the waitress.

Leon takes the food and thanks the waiter.

"This is for the rest of the company right now back at my place." he says. Furutaka looks at him with a funny look.

"Just the rest of my division that are still asleep at the moment." Leon clarifies.

"How many of us are there?" she asks, looking up at nothing particular.

Leon counts in his head for a second.

"If you're counting only ship girls we have four including you. If tank girls, I think we have about seven." he replies looking back at Furutaka.

Furutaka nods. "I see, commander." she nods then takes a look around them and takes note of something that interests her.

"Commander, What is that?" she asks as she points at Leon's M4 Carbine, which sits on his back. Leon slings the rifle and hands it to her.

"I forgot that you still don't know what these are, sorry about that." Leon says, checking if the safety is on.

He hands Furutaka the M4 carbine. Furutaka takes it and inspects it, taking the magazine out and looking through the scope of the assault rifle.

"This is very different from the Arisakas that I had once held." she says as she looks down the dotted eotech scope that was on the M4.

Leon laughs.

"With each coming generation there are different variants of weapons." he says. "By the way where's all of your gear?" he asks taking note of it because he doesn't see it anywhere.

"Oh that? It's in here." she says as she points at the small briefcase that she's holding. "Though, I do want to have one of these so called assault rifles that you have, teitoku."

"Alright, I think I might have one." Leon says as they walk down the path.

"Commander why are people looking at me funnily?" Erika asks as she walks towards his right side.

"I can see two reasons, one being the fact that you're in an SS uniform, and second, I don't think it's normal to see a girl holding a rocket launcher that is taller than herself." Leon says as he takes a look at the SPG.

Erika looks up at Leon, her face in a pout.

"Commander is a bully." she says. Noel tugs on his shirt from behind.

"Don't bully people, commander, that's rude." she says in a monotone voice.

Suzukaze chuckles softly, to Leon's dismay.

"Teitoku, don't be mean to the smaller girls." she says and laughs out loud.

" **WHY MEEEE?** " Leon laughs as he screams these words into the air.

* * *

"Oh you're home." Tomson says as he gets off of the couch to greet Leon. Then he notices the new faces.

"Uhh….Leon please tell me what's going on, I don't seem to remember seeing these girls before." he says.

Leon only sighs.

"I was just about to talk about that," he says while facepalming. "Oh yeah and here's your breakfast you dick."

Suddenly three gasps could be heard from the hallway as a door opened up.

"It's Furutaka-san, poi~!" Yuudachi shouts as she hugs the heavy cruiser. "I haven't seen you since our deactivation, poi~!"

Furutaka chuckles awkwardly. "Yup, it's been awhile, heh…"

Harusame slowly approaches Furutaka and bows.

"N-nice to meet you again, F-furutaka-san." she stammers and bows.

She then feels a hand on her head.

"Nice to meet you, Harusame-chan!" she says, smiling.

Slightly blushing, Harusame nods.

On the other side, Erwin excitedly runs up to Erika, smiling.

"It's been a while, Erika!" Erwin smiles and hugs the SPG.

Erika smiles, taking off her helmet.

"Yes it has. Though it is really surprising how the world has changed drastically." she says.

Erwin nods. "Yup! Oh right, we have another one you might want to meet." she says as she runs into a room in the hallway. The shouts of surprise could be heard and complaints could be heard as Erwin comes back out with Valeriya in her arms.

Erika stares at Valeriya. Valeriya stares at Erika.

"Umm… Nice to meet you, I'm Valeriya, Model T-34/76, nice to meet you, Erika…?" she says as she offers her a hand shake.

"Nice to meet ya, Valeriya! I'm Erika, Tank model Karl-Gerät heavy SPG!" Erika says as she grabs Valeriya's hands and shakes them.

Valeriya nods, giving off her usual dull face.

"Valeriya's usually pretty silent, so it's pretty common for her not to respond." Tomlin calls from the kitchen.

Leon walks back onto the balcony and stares down into the harbors where people are starting to get busy with the day again.

Tomlin walks up besides him.

"San Diego really doesn't have that apocalypse feeling in it doesn't it?" Tomlin says as he takes a sip of orange juice.

Leon nods in agreement.

"By the way this has been bothering me for a while." "What's that?" "We don't have a name for our platoon."

Tomlin looks in the air for a second.

"An idea will come up sooner or later."

Leon nods then turns around.

"Girls, get your breakfast." he shouts.

Erika's voice came up.

"But commander, we just ate!"

Leon facepalms.

"Those who didn't eat already." he shouts.

* * *

 _ **Military outpost on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Time 1126 hours. Weather: Clear skies with some clouds**_

The day passes slowly as a small platoon, part of the 40th infantry division, returns from a scouting patrol that took place near the very edge of Los Angeles.

"The infected are still crowded in the heart of the city, sir!" the private reports to the sergeant.

The sergeant nods, yawning a bit.

"Go get some rest, tell the boys too, It's going to be a long day ahead of us." he says as he dismisses the private.

With a salute, the private runs off.

"San Diego just called in, Sergeant McKinley, apparently Leon got to the outpost." the corporal sitting in the other desk says as he looks up from the book he was reading.

The sergeant scoffs.

"Heh, that bastard finally shows his face." he jokes as he opens a bottle of water and takes a small drink.

"Hopefully Leon's got plans to get Los Angeles. That kid's got some tactics and coordination when it comes to liberation" The corporal says as he puts the book down.

McKinly sighs.

"I don't know about Los Angeles though the scout parties we've sent all have estimated that there are at least over 3 million infected there, and that's only in the heart of the city alone, If we manage to get our hands on some working artillery, that'll be perfect too, but all we have right now are five M252 mortars and a hand full of Humvees that are operational." he says.

The corporal nods his head and thinks for a moment.

"Yeah, true enough, but still what if-"

His sentence is cut off abruptly as both of them hear the sounds of screeching and gunfire.

"Fuck, more company...We're running low on ammunition." The sergeant says as he takes his FN-SCAR and loads in a magazine.

They walk out of the small building to be greeted a small white haired girl. Her eyes were glowing crimson red, her expression was dull and blank. Her hands looked very mutated with what looked like a barrel sticking out of her palm. She slowly looked at the two men.

" _Target acquired…_ " she says as she says as she slowly points the cannon barrel at the two men.

McKinley and the corporal scream as they let off bursts out towards the girl. The girl screams and covers herself, letting both men run off.

McKinley and the corporal take cover behind a destroyed pickup truck. The shrieks of the infected overcomes them, filling the men in terror. McKinley takes a small peek at what was the encampment. Dead soldiers laid on the ground, some had been mutilated with their intestines spilling onto the ground.

"Sergeant...Help me… I want to go home…" A voice behind the Corporal and McKinley says. They turn to see a private first class crawling toward them. To their horror, the private was missing his torso, his face was also gashed in many spots. The private falls on the ground in front of the two men.

Suddenly a female voice could be heard singing a chilling tune.

" _Life is still spinning_

 _Your end, my beginning_

 _And everything I hope for has been strangely set aside_

 _Breathing for living_

 _My mind is forgiving_

 _And destiny is proving to be absent from my life_ "

A shriek emits behind them as an infected man runs at them.

"Fuck, position compromised!" the corporal shouts as he takes his Desert Eagle out and fires at the infected. The creature falls over it's brain matter pouring all over the concrete. The men continues to run, the girl's haunting voice still resonates in the air.

" _I know it, I feel it_

 _I know when you're sleeping_

 _I know the things you're dreaming_

 _And I know you will never give up and di_ e"

McKinley spies a humvee up ahead of them.

"There, get to the humvee! We could get to safety!" he shouts. The two make a run for the vehicle. Just as they make it to the armored jeep, The alien girl's voice appears behind them. The sound of howls could be heard behind them as McKinley opens the driver's seat door. The corporal tries to enter the vehicle too, but is grabbed by an infected.

"Corporal!" McKinley shouts reaching his hand out to him. The corporal smiles and salutes to McKinley.

"It was an honor serving with you, Sergeant. I'll hold them back." he says.

McKinley salutes him and starts the engine.

"Farewell, Corporal." McKinley says as he drives off. The corporal struggles his hand free and takes a bayonet out of his pocket. He slashes at the creature's eye and manages to injure it. It screams and bends over in pain.

"'Till the bitter end..heh..." he says as he severes the spinal cord of the creature.

" _Conscious fulfilling, the darkness revealing_

 _All faults and insecurities are shining like the sun_

 _Eyes are deceiving_

 _Your mind will stop breathing and_

 _All that you are made of will now rightly become mine_ "

The girl's voice is right behind him now and he feels the cold barrel poking at his neck.

" _I've got you now…_ " the girl says.

The corporal sighs.

"I guess this is it… Just kill me it'll be easier." he says.

" _As you wish…_ " she says in a monotonic voice.

The corporal closes his eyes.

"One last question before I die."

" _That is?_ "

"What are you…?"

" _I am Type H light tank… It was nice knowing you."_

A gunshot could be heard as the corporal's body falls onto the ground.

The girl takes out a comm set.

" _Mission complete, Commander, but one got away._ "

" _ **It's fine, head back to base.**_ "

" _Roger that, commander._ "

* * *

 **A/N: It's been three months.. I'm sorry. Anyways, I read through some earlier chapters that I had written and noticed that there is some mistakes that I had made in the past (ex. 12.7 instead of 127mm guns). I will happily assume that the next chapter should be in about a month I hope. As always OCs are still being accepted. See you all next month.**

 **-Lenju II**


	9. Side Story: Royal Armor

_**A/N:I'd give credit of this long chapter to a good fan of mine RANDOM-P4 for writing a large kinda filler (I'm sorry if I am bad at descriptions RANDOM, I kinda owe you one)chapter of Survivors Eradicate the Front. So big thanks to Random, and I guess y'all enjoy his chapter, which kinda makes me feel a bit jelly knowing that he writes over 11k words and I only manage around 3-4k words. R.I.P Lenju-sama… kek, there goes my writing lol. Tell me if you want my writing to be a bit similar and I'll try my best to do it.**_

 _ **-Lenju II**_

* * *

RANDOM's A/N: Well, because I couldn't determine whether Leon and co decides to stay in San Diego Harbor or leave it to continue on Project: RECONSTRUCT ( _ **Lenju: Both actually eventually**_ ), so I'll just assume this happened some time after their arrival at the harbor, I hope you like it.

P.S. I completely made up one of my characters...

 _ **1925 hours, clear night.**_

"AAAAAH I'M SO HAPPY ADMIRAL, POIIIII!"

"*cough* Alright! *gasp* I know! Just *gasp* let go!"

"Yuudachi onee-san! How many times do I have to tell you not to strangle admiral Leon-san like that!"

Leon was busy prying off a very happy Yuudachi from killing him for the hundredth time.

"I just told you that I'm going to bring you all to the city carnival, you don't have to overreact like that!" Leon replied when he finally managed to free himself from the destroyer's python-like hug.

"I'm sorry, poi..."

"I don't think she can help it, commander. I mean, we barely have fun when we first awoke in this place, so naturally we are all excited!"

Valeriya's spoke up with a big grin, sure enough, as Leon looked around, nearly every single tank/ship girl is either cheering like their favorite football team won the World Cup or chatting excitedly.

"Haha, it's good to see you retire from being an asshole for weeks now, Leon, see how happy they are?"

"Shut the fuck up Tomlin. Anyways, the carnival is almost starting now, so we'll just go the the café and get some quick calories, because we are going to have a blast tonight!"

Leon's speech ended with the cheers of the tank and ship girls as they are all thrilled at the event ahead of them.

"Welcome back, sir!"

The waitress greeted the café most visited customer cheerily as they entered it. As they walk towards their regular seat, Leon spied a group of girls talking to each other, before he can take a good look though, he was pulled towards the gang's usual seat by a grinning Erwin. After they placed their orders, they sat down chatting and waiting for their food to arrive.

"Commander, what would we expect from the carnival?"

"Well, Chiyoko, we would expect a lot of people, for sure, I heard that there will be a concert, not sure by who, though. And there will be lots of games, lots of food, and..."

His speech is cut short by an unfamiliar voice,

"YOU ARE GOING BACK TO ENGLAND!?"

"SHHH!"

The entire café was silenced by the group of girls sitting beside them, the same group that Leon saw earlier. Now that he got a good look, he saw that they are a group of five,

"Sorry..."

One of them, in which he presumed is the one that is shouting earlier, sat down slowly blushing like a tomato while apologizing silently. She is pretty short, only standing at roughly Alheid's height, she has a short copper red hair and wore a black shirt under a sleeveless grey jacket, she also wears a pair of black gloves that is pretty worn as far as he can see. The other girls sitting beside her are busy apologizing to the other customers for the shorter girl's action. The one to the left of the copper haired girl is slightly taller, similar to Erwin. She has a deep, short hazel hair that covers her right eye and wears a similar type of attire to her shorter companion, but instead of a grey, sleeveless jacket, she wears a brown flight jacket with a badge on her shoulder that he couldn't quite make out.

The one to the right of the copper haired girl surpasses them both, somewhat Alyona's height, she has a black hair that extends to her middle back, she wears a pair of black, leather gloves and a grey cloak of some sort that covered the majority of her uniform, though Leon can make out that she has a desert camouflage on her uniform. The other one right in front of the black-haired girl is quite tall as well. She has a long, steely blue hair and wears similar clothing to her partner that sits in front of her. The most notable difference is the different color choice on the grey-haired girl, her uniform is mostly military drab but her gloves are made of brown leather. Otherwise they have nearly identical uniform choices.

One of them nodded apologetically to Leon, and he nodded back. The girl...no, _woman_ , that nodded to Leon sparks his interest the most, she is very tall, easily standing at 180cm, she has a light hazel hair that extends a little bit above her waist, styled in a French braid. Unlike the other girls who wore clothing resembling the army, she wore the uniform resembling a naval officer, she wears a white coat, shirt, skirt and gloves, she bears the Royal Navy's insignia for the rank "Captain" on her sleeve and shoulder, as well as a sword on her left hip, except for her tie and, every single piece of her uniform is white (except for the insignias, of course). What differs her from any other female officer, though, is the...very peculiar clothing choices. Tight uniform aside, instead of the standard knee length dress the normal female Royal Navy officer wore, she wore something that is more of a miniskirt, way, way shorter for any military standard. What replaces the space the skirt is supposed to cover up is a pair of light blue thigh-highs held up by garter straps. Her boots are (surprise surprise) also white.

"Yes, I will be leaving for England, Charlotte, you don't have to make a fuss about it," the naval officer bears a heavy British accent.

"But we've just arrived here, and you are leaving so quickly?"

The grey-haired girl spoke up, her voice has a quite stereotypical Russian accent.

"Well, Svetlana, it's the admiral's order that I return as quickly as possible, there is actually nothing I can do about it."

Ah, so her name is Svetlana.

"Plus, I'll be escorting your new commander, so someone can help me take care of you all."

"Wait, does that mean you're leaving us?" This time the hazel haired girl spoke.

"*chuckle* Of course not! You'd think I'll leave you lot to handle those bloody bastards alone? No chances. If nothing goes wrong, the flight would be on tonight, I'll be back in 4 days, give or take. So, Churchill,"

The black-haired girl nodded.

"You will be in charge of taking care of them while I'm away, can you do for me?"

"Of course," it seems that everyone here but Svetlana is British.

"Splendid! Now we got things settled, finish your tea and let's go."

They quickly downed the rest of their drinks and left the table, Leon noticed that only the female captain didn't carry a gun. The other girls seem to carry some pretty nice firearms, the 2 taller girls carried a machinegun and a sniper rifle each, and the British girl had a Heckler and Koch MG5 and an Accuracy International AS50 while the Russian carried an RPK-16 and an OSV-96. The hazel haired girl carried an IWI Tavor while her shorter companion holds a UMP45, all in which are high-end military products.

As they leave, Leon also noticed that they all wear headdresses, the British machine gunner (as well as the hazel haired one that Leon has yet to catch the name of) wore a black beret, her Russian counterpart wore a pilotka instead of a beret, which made Leon wonder if those things are put back into service. The shorter girl if Leon remembers correctly, named Charlotte, wore a headset instead of a military cap. The naval officer also wears the Royal Navy's standard tricone hat for female officers, but instead of the Royal Navy insignia, her hat has something like a ship's crest on it, which as far as the now confused Leon know, is not in the Royal Navy rules and regulations. They all seems to wear long pants and boots as well, save for the tall British officer.

"Leon, are you gonna keep staring or you gonna get outta here? You realize you are drinking air right?"

"Shut up Tomlin."

The rest of his platoon laughed as Leon retreats the scene.

 _ **Note: Italic words means Japanese, bolded means Russian and underlined means German. All 3 at once means author notes.**_

 _"HARUSAME, SUZUKAZE-CHAN, LETS GO TO THE ROLLERCOASTER! POIIIIIII!"_

 _"WAIT, YUUDACHI-ONEE, OW, STOP TUGGING!"_

Leon chuckled as he watched Yuudachi drags the 2 poor destroyers along. It seems to him that even the Russian tank girls are having fun laughing and playing games tonight, which is what Leon wants to see, Tomlin is...where the hell is he? Never mind, probably just drooling over some costumes. Having trying to fight off zombies for the past few weeks or so, this carnival is exactly what the platoon needs to stay sane, liberating a country full of aggressive predators immune to pain requires a clear head, you know.

Leon took a big bite at the huge burger he bought at one of the food stalls, the Juggernaut, as the owner calls it, as he strolled through the streets of the carnival, or more precisely, squeezing through. This is one of the most massive carnivals Leon had ever seen, so it's no surprise that the whole San Diego residence came. Tired of sandwiched between people, he decides to walk towards one of the city walls to get himself some oxygen. As he approach though. He saw 2 familiar figures, the copper haired girl named Charlotte, and her hazel haired friend, both from the café.

'What a coincidence,' Leon thought, 'Maybe I should go talk to them for a bit, and the quality of their equipment tells me that they are not some ordinary girls with guns. Maybe I can get info about other officers around here.'

As he walks towards them though, he noticed that the two girls are engaged in a conversation on a map, which sparks Leon's interest. As he closes in, they are so concentrated on their conversation and did not notice Leon, because of the height difference, Leon can easily see above their heads as he walks behind them.

"You see, Valentine. We are stationed here temporarily until the generals can spare more forces in helping us, but uh...judging by the condition Europe is in now, chances are...just the four of us."

"Well of course, by the time they manage to get Europe into functioning order, I'm sure the zombies would've expired already."

"I know, I wonder how Australia is doing though."

"Australia? The bloody spiders had probably eaten all of the zombies."

"Haha, well about that..."

Charlotte stops moving suddenly, causing both Valentine (why do they have weird names, I wonder?) and Leon stop in their tracks. The short girl slowly turns her head towards the wall, before grabbing her partner's hand and start running away from it.

"Hey, Charlotte, what is it!?"

"Just run, Valentine, just, there's a tank!"

A tank?

Just as she finishes it Leon felt rumbling from the ground, the same feeling when an express train is coming full steam.

"Oh, bullocks..."

BOOM!

A giant object charged through the city walls, nearly running over Leon and stops several meters in front. This time, it is Leon's turn to say...

"You've got to be kidding me..."

In front of Leon is none other, than a giant, armored infected that looks like Ivan Drago injected with Russian Bias as though he wasn't already full with it. (You are too young if you don't know who he is!) Leon reached towards his side, expecting to feel the familiar grip of his M4 carbine, instead, he grabbed an HK Mk 23 armed with .45 hollow point rounds, scientifically proven to cause minimal damage against an armored zombie, not to mention a giant one capable of ramming down reinforced concrete.

"Fuck!"

Leon cursed loudly as he tries to call Tomlin and the rest of his platoon via voice comm.

 _ **Meanwhile at the other side of the city.**_

"AAAHHHHAHAHAHAHH!"

 _"YUUDACHI-ONEE SAN STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR!"_

 **"Valeryia, did you hear something?"**

 **"Well of course I do, screaming!"**

 **"No, I mean..."**

 **"WHOOO-HOO!"**

"Noel...I uh...I felt sick..."

"Yeah...me too..."

They huddled closer to each other as the giant Ferris wheel climbs slowly, the 2 tanks on the very top.

 _ **Back at Leon**_

"What the...Tomlin, Tomlin! FUCK!"

He threw down his comm in anger as he grabs his Mk 23, the giant zombie left off an earth-shaking roar as it charges at the 2 girls in front of it, ignoring Leon at the back.

"HEY!"

Leon tries to fire at the zombie, but the bullets are simply shrugged off,

"Charlotte! Get Churchill and Svetlana! I'll stall it until they come!"

Valentine raised her IWI Tavor assault rifle as she fired straight at the zombie's face, disorienting it.

"Churchill! We got a giant tank here at North East! It just came into the wall!"

Valentine rolled aside as the tank charged blindly towards her, narrowly avoiding ramming into her. Leon looked at the direction of the carnival, realizing that the entire ruckus has caused the residents to realize that there is a wall breach, and a scary looking monster, causing them to panic and started running away, screaming.

'Damn! Even if they know there is trouble it'll be impossible to go through this crowd!'

Valentine emptied the rest of her clip as she stood up again, quickly reloading the gun, as the giant zombie realized that it missed its mark, Valentine took aim at the zombie's head, only to realize that her shots didn't do much but make it angrier.

"Bloody hell..."

As the giant zombie charged at her again, another gunshot rang out behind them, it is Charlotte, holding her UMP45. This does not stop the armored giant though, as it continues to charge after Valentine, causing her to dodge its giant hands once again, but this time it managed to nick Valentine in the leg, causing her to fall over and roll aside.

"Ack!"

The hazel haired girl grabbed her leg in pain, the zombie took no time to celebrate though, as it turns around to deliver one last blow at Valentine, sending out a deafening roar, completely ignoring the combined fire of .45 and 7.62mm bullets. Before it reaches her though, she raised her guns and let off a burst of fire at the zombie's face, this time, however, it sounded more like cannon fire, and dust even rises from Valentine's feet as she pulled the trigger. The projectile struck right in the zombie's eye, smashing it into mush, it tripped over and fell, as Valentine jumped aside to dodge its rolling body. Wasting no time, Charlotte ran in and grabbed Valentine's hand as they reached for cover, Leon did the same, despite how he hates being useless, he has to retreat in order to stay alive as he knows stubbornness will not do him any good in this situation. They took cover near a shed, hiding themselves from the giant's view. Leon took cover behind a bunch of random stuff near the wall. He can narrowly see the two girls leaning against the shed, hoping that they will not be found. As the zombie regained its senses, it started to look around for its target, before realizing that they are long gone. It let off a predatory growl as it slowly walked forward, looking for its prey that escaped its claws three times. Leon can just manage to hear their hushed voices behind the shed, Charlotte is the first to speak.

"I've never seen a tank this tough..."

"I can just manage myself with a normal one, but this one is too much to take on by myself, you can already see that from my last shot..."

"We'll try to stall it with smoke?"

"Yeah, that'll buy us a little more time...it's not like it's in a hurry to go to town anyway..."

Valentine took out 2 grenades, he can see her pull out the pins as she stands ready, then charged out. As she ran out she rolled the 2 grenades towards the giant zombie, as they blew up, Leon realized that they are smoke grenades, each one of them laid down a surprisingly thick smoke, effectively covering up the area. Both Leon, Valentine and Charlotte took the chance to retreat while covered by the smoke, while the zombie is visibly confused. However, Leon never expected the action that is about to happen.

The zombie raised both its arms before bringing them down with an earth crushing force, roaring as though it wanted people from China to hear it. The shockwave generated by the force is strong enough to blow away the smokescreen and knocked them off their feet, Leon was quick to stand up and dived for the nearest cover, unfortunately for the rest of the girls that is in direct sight of the zombie, they are being charged on by a very angry giant. Valentine was the first to receive the blow, a punch that sent her off flying to a nearby wall, her back slammed into it so hard that Leon swear he saw cracks in the wall, Valentine screamed in pain as she received impact, before falling onto the ground, struggling to stand back up. Charlotte, however, was instead grabbed on and raised above the zombie's head as it let off a victory cry, drowning the screaming of the copper haired girl as she tries to break off, her weapon knocked off by the shockwave.

"LET ME GO!"

She took out a hunting knife as she stabs the zombie's fingers with it, but they failed to penetrate the extra hard calcium carbonate of the armored infected.

"VALENTINE! HELP ME..AAHH!"

The giant tightened its already crushing grip on the poor girl causing her to scream in pain, Leon couldn't stand being a bystander and watching a girl suffer anymore. Despite his gun being empty, he charges it with his K-BAR in hand, however, the towering infected simply kicked Leon aside as though it couldn't care less.

"VALENTINE! GAAHH!"

The infected left off an evil laugh and shakes its fist as it watches the helpless girl desperately squirm in its grip.

"Charlotte..."

As Leon got thrown away (extra hard) from his third (failed) attempt to get the zombie to let go, he saw Valentine is also desperately trying to stand up, but couldn't remain on 2 feet before falling down in pain again, staring helplessly as the zombie toyed with her friend.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte...I...can't..."

Just as Leon is going to charge it the fourth time. A flash went through his eyes and the next moment he felt chunks of calcium carbonate hitting his face, as he looked towards the direction the fire came from, he saw the 2 other girls from the café previously, sniper rifle in hand. Churchill, and Svetlana. They both look tired and has messy hair, a side effect from having to go through entire city worth of panicking people going the other direction. Churchill, if Leon recalled correctly, is the first to run ahead, closing the distance before screaming:

"PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, YOU MINDLESS BRUTE!"

With such a volume he swear he heard 50 echoes of it.

The next moment he saw Svetlana giving Churchill the most what-the-fuck-have-you-done face Leon has ever seen. With one mighty roar of anger, the zombie threw Charlotte at the duo with all its might, but due to a missing eye, the projectile hit Svetlana instead, knocking her down as she tries to catch Charlotte. And with that, the giant started charging at Churchill, eyes red with blood (both metaphorically and literally), and all Churchill did is raise her AS50 sniper rifle and looks down the scope at the charging infected, just as it was about to leap towards Churchill, a loud crack of cannon fire rang out, and the infected's face is engulfed in a fireball. It was at this moment, Leon just realized.

They were tank girls.

The sniper simply side stepped and avoided the heavy thud of the zombie as it falls in front of her, unmoving. But the weird thing is, the armoured zombie's face seems to be unharmed, safe for a few burnt marks, but yet Leon can see blood coming out every nook and cranny in the zombie's face, telling Leon that the insides are pretty messed up. Churchill didn't stay long to admire her kill though (despite the kill isn't really worth admiring), she turned around and ran towards Valentine, who is still lying beside the wall she slammed into, and tried to help her. When he looked back at Svetlana, she is trying to comfort Charlotte as the cried in her shoulders.

As he stands up, he turned back to examine the breach, and check if any infected had heard all the noise. His eyes are met with a large crowd of inching ants, or more precisely, a huge group of infected, sprinting towards the breach from afar.

"Oh, fuck..."

As he turned back, he noticed that Churchill and Svetlana both saw what was happening. Churchill let off a long sigh before helping Valentine up (or at least, let her lean on a wall), then took out her HK MG 5 and cocks the gun, Svetlana did the same with her RPK-16, as they both stand side-by-side, ready to fire. Before they can pull the trigger, however, they heard a loud noise, the sound of a JET ENGINE. 3 jet aircraft soar through the air above them, one looks specifically designed for ground attack missions, as they both fly towards the army of zombies. They were flying so fast Leon couldn't even make out the model of the aircraft. Before they knew it, the huge army of zombies were replaced by fire and smoke as the aircraft let off their loads, incinerating everything caught in the flames that lit up the night sky.

"HELL FUCKING YEAH!"

Leon couldn't contain his excitement anymore as he threw his fists in the air, watching an air strike is always nothing short of spectacular, especially at night. What he never expected, is the jets decide to play Top Gun and flew back, at super low altitude, nearly hitting each other as they fly dangerously close, and they don't seem to have the idea of slowing down or climbing, instead they went head on into the city.

"Aww what the..."

Leon cursed as he jumped aside to dodge the aircrafts as they flew straight into the city, as though they have a death wish, and Leon watches as they fly over the tall walls, expecting to see a fireball of planes.

He did.

...Sort of.

The 3 aircrafts burst into flames in mid-air, and when the smoke cleared, he saw a familiar, tall shadow; what Leon presumed, the British captain from the café, holding her tricone hat with an outstretched hand as though she just caught it in the wind.

'Is she a ship girl!?' Leon thought with disbelieve, he had never known someone managed to summon a modern ship.

She put the hat back onto her head and tidied her messy hair, looks like she went through quite the crowd as well, and walked towards the rest of her team of tank girls, before she can say anything, their attention was caught by a loud

"HEY!"

It was Tomlin, alongside the rest of his platoon, fully armed, late for the party. Leon can feel the anger boil inside him as he tried his best not to knock out each one of Tomlin's teeth, as his EQ was busy on his fists, nothing was left to control his tongue.

"WHAT THE FUCK, TOMLIN, YOU SON OF A BITCH! DID YOU KNOW HOW MANY FUCKING TIME I TRIED TO CALL YOU! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ASSHOLES ONTO THE ENTIRE FUCKING TIME?! HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE COULD FUCKING DIE BECAUSE YOU ALL DECIDE TO IGNORE MY CALLS!"

"HEY CUT IT LEON, THE CARNIVAL WAS SO LOUD WE CAN BARELY HEAR ANY OF YOUR COMM, PLUS WE WERE AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ENTIRE FUCKING CITY, HOW'D YOU EXPECT US TO GO THROUGH AN ENTIRE CROWD FULL OF PANICKING PEOPLE!?"

As the two commanders continue to argue with each other, the British ship girl whispered to the rest of her team.

"I think we'll leave it to them...Valentine, Charlotte, can you still walk?"

She looked at them with concern as she knelt down to be on eye level with them.

"I, uh...we can manage...thank you."

"Well...we'll talk about this as we..."

Her speech was cut short as she got hit by a grey bullet straight to the chest.

That is Yuudachi.

Followed by Harusame and Suzukaze as they tackled the British ship girl. Despite the rather large height difference, the combined force of 3 destroyers, plus Suzukaze which is literally hugging her legs (there are no more space to cling onto), causing her to lose balance and fall backwards.

"Oof!"

Valentine raised her gun in alarm upon seeing the ship girl getting tackled but the barrel was pressed down by Churchill, who glared at her sternly. Valentine sulked a little while keeping she disengaged the safe.

"I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU HORNET! POIIII!"

Both Leon and Tomlin, alongside the rest of his platoon turned towards the 3 destroyers.

Hornet?

"What...who is this?"

The ship girl Yuudachi called 'Hornet', was still slightly dazed out from the tackle, and sounded a little annoyed.

 _"Yuudachi-onee san, I don't think she recognizes us..."_

"Who is..."

As the British shook off her dizziness, her eyes met with the red orbs of Yuudachi, the former widened in realization.

 _"Yuudachi..."_

Yuudachi beamed in joy as she said:

 _"You remembered me! Poi!"_

The British chucked lightly, and answered with a surprisingly accurate Japanese.

 _"Yes, I do, Yuudachi. I do. I can see you are still as hyperactive as the last time I met you, and I would very like you three to stop straddling me."_

 _"Oops."_

They realized that they are indeed, straddling the British, in a rather awkward way. They moved aside so the taller ship girl can stand up, dusting her skirt as she do so.

 _"Wow...did you spawn your planes from this?"_

Suzukaze picked up the tricone hat that was knocked off during the tackling.

 _"Yes, they do, in fact. I can choose whether to launch one, two, or three planes, which is the most I can carry."_

 _"I've always wanted to be a battlecruiser..."_

Harusame looked at the white hat in envy.

 _"In fact, Harusame-chan, you can!"_

The British knelt down and put her tricone hat on Harusame.

 _"There! From now on, your name is Battlecruiser Harusame!"_

 _"Don't tease me like that!"_

The rest of the ship girls laughed as Harusame goes red.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, do you know each other?"

Leon steps in.

"Admiral! She is Britain's most advanced battlecruiser, HO..."

Yuudachi was silenced by the British's hand as she whispered into Yuudachi's ears.

 _"Yuudachi, you can't just speak my name out loud in public!"_

 _"Its okay, Hornet, poi! You can trust our admiral! Plus, there isn't anyone around!"_

And there isn't, which makes Leon want to give the head engineer a piece of his mind.

 _"Well..."_

Hornet looked around her for a while, and sighed softly while standing up.

"My name is Hornet. The first Eurocruiser, and the first modern ship girl to be summoned by the Royal Navy."

Huh? Curious, he never heard of a Eurocruiser before.

"...Pleased to meet you, Mr?"

She raised an eyebrow while extending her hand, in which Leon shook.

"Leon, Leon Henderson, please just call me Leon, I'm not really used to the term Mr Henderson."

Hornet gave him a smile and turned to Tomlin.

"And you are?"

"Just Tomlin is fine."

"Then, pleased to meet you, Tomlin."

Now that Leon can get a closer look, he saw that the British has blue eyes that turns into green as it gets closer to the pupil, which Leon thinks looks really beautiful.

"Well..."

Hornet turned to the British tank girls as Svetlana with a smile,

"You ladies gonna introduce yourselves or you want me to do it?"

Churchill chuckled lightly and stepped in front.

"My name is Churchill, a Churchill heavy tank, my commander back in the war used to call me Airalyn. You can call me that too, if you feel like it."

She as well shook both Leon and Tomlin's hand.

"I have a question though, Airalyn. (For some reason, calling a girl Churchill sounds a little wrong to Leon). How did you manage to take the armoured zombie out with just an HE shell? I've never seen something like it before."

"Haha, it wasn't an HE shell...well, it is, but it is called a High-Explosive Squash Head shell, HESH for short. It has a soft head that gets squashed during impact. As it explodes, it creates a shock wave that is transmitted through the material, a high-stress zone is created in the metal, causing pieces of steel to be projected off the interior wall at high velocity."

Aha, no wonder the armoured infected looks fine on the outside.

"Alright, I get it now. Thank you Airalyn."

Svetlana is next to step in front.

"My name is Svetlana, IS-2 heavy tank. Pleased to meet you Leon, Tomlin."

She as well followed the previous girls' example and shook their hands.

"Svetlana? Svetlana from the 1st Class Guards?"

Alyona said out loud while she stares at Svetlana, wide-eyed.

"Yes? And you are?"

"Did you remember me? I'm Alyona!"

"Alyona..."

Svetlana's eyes widened in realization.

"Alyona...KV-2...2nd Guards brigade..."

 **"It's been so long, Captain!"**

Alyona slung her rocket launcher on her back as she bear-hugged Svetlana.

 **"Yes, yes, it's long, Alyona...just, please...not so tight..."**

Svetlana groaned as she struggles in the 550 horse-power grip of the heavy tank.

"Uhh...Alyona, I'm sorry. But, we're both in the same brigade, and I've never heard of her..."

Valeriya raised her hand a little to get Alyona's attention.

"Well..."

Svetlana put a hand on Alyona's shoulder.

"I'll explain, Alyona. Alyona and I were in the same squad when we first arrived. At the time, the officials wanted to summon all of the Guards before dividing them into brigades. I was the captain back then."

"It's no wonder she was the captain and was sent to 1st class Guards. She was even called Moscow's Warhead back then!"

Several of the German girls shuddered at the mention of Svetlana's nickname. They still remember the tales of the seemingly indestructible heavy tanks smashing every hull it comes across, leaving no survivors.

"It was an old one Alyona..."

"But it feels good just saying it!"

Svetlana simply sighed and shook her head.

Churchill nudged Valentine a little to get her attention.

"Go ahead, Valentine."

Valentine cleared her throat a little and stepped in front.

"I'm Valentine. Valentine Mk XI infantry tank, and uh...thanks...for, trying to help us back there. Really appreciated it."

"No problem, but it feels really fucking bad not to be able to do any damage on that son-of-a-bitch."

Valentine simply smiled lightly at Leon and nods. All eyes are set on Charlotte now, her eyes still slightly red.

"Oh, uhh...hello. My name is Charlotte, it was given to me as a codename during the war, I'm a Daimler Armoured Car."

Just as Charlotte finished her sentence, they heard footsteps as the soldiers begin to come in and assessed the damage on the walls.

"I thought they'll never come. Now they got here, I think we can leave now."

Hornet said while observing the busy soldiers. She took out a golden pocket watch from her coat and flipped open the stylishly carved cover.

"In fact, I think I have to leave now. I have a flight to..."

Her speech was cut off by the sound of loudspeakers throughout the city.

"Due a breach at the Northern walls, all flights at San Diego Airport will be delayed until tomorrow. The Ministry of San Diego Defense and San Diego Airport officials would like to apologies for all the inconvenience caused."

"Ah bugger. Looks like my flight is due tomorrow."

"Does that mean Hornet-san can stay with us, poi?"

Yuudachi looked at Leon with the best puppy eyes she can give. Leon was immediately defeated by the destroyer.

"I, uh, I'll talk to Phoebe about that and I'll see what I can do. The apartment we currently have here is getting a little cramped."

 _The enemy has been eliminated, engaging next target._

"Hornet-san, you would stay with us right?"

Yuudachi clung onto Hornet giving her the same, huge, glassy eyes that one-shotted a Commander from Delta Force, and yet the battlecruiser managed to keep her composure (with an iron will).

"About that..."

Hornet looked at the rest of her crew, Churchill and Svetlana smiled and nodded, and she got an "Okay." and a shrug from the other two. Hornet sighed lightly and felt a tug on her lips again.

"Alright Yuudachi, we'll stay."

"WA-IIIIII!"

"BANZAIIII!"

The Japanese destroyers cheered simultaneously as they clung onto Hornet, causing her to lose balance and fall down on her butt again. Earning a laugh from everyone present.

"Uhh, I have a question, Hornet-san."

Furutaka spoke as they walked through the abandoned carnival. The distinctive clicks of Hornet's steel boots echoes through the empty stalls.

"Yes?"

"When exactly, are you laid down? Because the last time I check, the Royal Navy don't have a ship named Hornet."

"About this...let's just say, I was never commissioned properly. The infection broke out before I was completed, and with the zombies running wild all over the place, no one was left to take care of me. I sank in my own dock, due to irresponsible zombie crewmen."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

Furutaka looked down at the ground with guilt, she didn't mean to remind her on how she died. Hornet put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"its okay, Furutaka. I'm fine."

"How are you not known to the world yet, though? The Royal Navy building a large warship should've been big fucking news."

Tomlin asked,

"You see, a very large part of my construction is classified, and only known to the highest ranking Naval officials throughout the world. My hull, turret, some of the weapon systems, and engines are all built in different countries throughout Europe, some parts in Japan as well. Only several of the experimental missiles and torpedoes are announced to the world. When Yuudachi, Harusame and Suzukaze visited, only my hull, turret, and superstructure was completed, many are still in the works. I was planned to be announced to the world this year, because I am becoming a little too hard to hide, but the disease broke out before they had the chance."

"Wow...when admiral brought us there, I'm not even sure you had a soul yet..."

Suzukaze thought out loud.

"Every ship has a soul, Suzukaze. Same goes to the smaller ones such as corvettes and patrol boats, as well as ground, and air units. Their soul comes alive as soon as their hull or main structure is completed, you girls came just in time."

"You can tell us about all your torpedoes and missiles right? The last time I went, admiral won't let me know more, you will, right?"

Yuudachi held the hand of the battlecruiser excitedly, and she chuckled softly back.

"Of course, Yuudachi. My design is mainly to locate, track, and take a target out at long range. I was built as a mobile missile platform to assist ground units, and to scare the bloody North Koreans back to their hidey holes. The engineers thought that they would want to cramp as much ammunition and weapons into my hull as possible, thus the "Iceberg" design, meaning that my hull expands and widens out underwater, somewhat like a pyramid, this can increase the stability significantly, and makes lots of space. However, that also means, except for the bow, important components and the superstructure, every other part has little to no armour. With the large space I have, they have fitted me with several types of torpedoes, and 14 types of offensive missiles, and defensive systems which I kind of lost count, some are still in testing stage. I can fire them from the smoothbore main gun, or an independent launcher. I am a combined work from technologies of multiple world leaders, and was built for the global anti-terrorism act. You might still remember that, the biggest anti-terrorism campaign in history, and nearly all capable countries participated, even the Russian Federation."

"Wow...you must've been unbeatable with 14 types of missiles..."

Harusame looked at Hornet in envy. In which Hornet just smiled.

"I am not unbeatable, Harusame, with the correct armament, I can be easily taken down by a well-placed shot to the unarmoured lower areas. That's why they ordered the 2 of my sisters."

"You have 2 sisters!? What are their names? Can we meet them, poi!?"

Yuudachi jumped at the mention of 2 other Hornet class battlecruisers.

"Haha, that is a story for another day, Yuudachi."

"Come on! Tell me, pleeeaaasssseeee?"

Yuudachi gave her the largest puppy eye than Leon has ever seen, he could swear he saw the universe in it.

"Nuh-uh, Yuudachi. That trick won't work on me twice."

The rest of their journey back to the safety bunker pretty much consists of a constantly pleading destroyer and an abnormally adamant battlecruiser.

 _ **2130 hours, clear night.**_

"Here, this one should hold all of you fine, and you can view the sea from here!"

Phoebe led Leon & Co to their new apartment to cope with the space issue, and the tank girls seem to love it very much.

"Thanks a lot Phoebe, really appreciated it."

"Anything for my big 'ol cousin. And, uhh, I have some other stuff to attend to right now, so here's the key. And Hornet, it's been a great pleasure to meet you!"

"Me too, Phoebe. Me too."

They both waved goodbye as Phoebe left them. When Leon turned back, he can see the all the girls fighting over their rooms, and he face palmed.

"Would you girls pick your rooms in peace!"

"We'll have this one!" Valeriya and Alyona announced loudly, as they entered their room, Svetlana in tow.

"The bed is so soft..."

Valeriya immediately fell down on the bed like anyone would after getting a new room.

"It has a pretty view on the city as well..."

Alyona leaned on the windowsill, and Svetlana joined in later.

"Yep...looks beautiful...reminds me of what Moscow used to be..."

"Me too..."

The Russians' attention was brought to the door as they heard a knock. The door opened to show Churchill poking her head in as they stared at each other for a while.

"Uhh, am I interrupting?"

"No, no, you are not. What is it?"

Valeriya responded to Churchill's question.

"Oh, I'm here just to check if there are still empty rooms, looks like this one is taken."

Churchill gave them a small smile as she muttered under her breath.

"Looks like I'll be sleeping on the sofa..."

What she didn't know, is that Svetlana can already tell from Churchill's eyes that she is disappointed.

"You can join us if you want, Churchill. Any friend of Svetlana is a comrade of ours."

Valeriya said while tapping beside her on the bed.

"It's alright, Valeriya. I'm good."

Though, before Churchill can go, her hand was grabbed on by Svetlana, and she turned back to meet the steely blue eyes of the Russian.

"I insist, Churchill. We all had our fair share on sleeping on bricks for the past month."

"But you only have one bed in your room...and the sofa is actually pretty comfy."

"It's a large bed, Churchill, I'm sure we can fit 4."

Several moments later, Churchill let of a tiny sigh and a small chuckle, as she was finally convinced to join the Russians in their room.

 _ **2155 hours, clear night**_

Chiyoko walked quietly towards Hornet, who was gazing at the ocean view.

"Uhh...Hornet-san..."

Hornet turned around to see Chiyoko standing behind her. She noticed that Hornet had a cup of tea in her hands, and she was wearing much more casually than she was before. Her coat and tie were hanging on a hook nearby.

'Looks like it's pretty uncomfortable wearing that tie all day.' Chiyoko thought.

"Yes, Chiyoko?"

"I uhh, can I take a look at your sword please? I can't help but feel attracted to it..."

Chiyoko points at Hornet's sword, the scabbard was black and has beautiful golden trimmings around it, and her name, HMS HORNET on it in gold as well. The entire blade glowed in the moonlight and seemed to let off an aura of nobility, and power.

"I feel like, there is a soul in this blade...a powerful spirit..."

Hornet chuckled lightly at the remark, and unhooked the sword from her belt. Before she unsheathed it, revealing the silver, long, straight sword inside.

"This sword came along my summoning and my cap as well. They are basically, the things that represent me as a Hornet class battlecruiser. They represent the strength, will, and honour as one of the battlecruisers built to bring peace to the world, maybe it's that you are seeing."

"Wow...can I see it?"

"Sure."

As she held the razor-sharp sword with both her hands as she was mesmerised by it, if you compare the scabbard to a fireworks show, the sword would be the equivalent of a full powered blast from the Starkiller Base. The blade features a gold-plated brass hilt, white fish-skin grip and a brass pommel in the form of a lion, it also had Hornet's name etched on it, as well as several beautiful patterns on the blade, all etched so deep she can nearly feel it with her fingertips. Chiyoko also saw a thin slit on the blade near the tip, and it seems to have a tiny flap on it as well.

"Hornet-san...what does this do?"

Chiyoko pointed at the slit.

"Hmm...I think it would be better for me to demonstrate what it does."

She took the sword from Chiyoko's hands as she stands ready. Then let off 4 quick swing with the sword. Each time she swings, the air flows through the slit and causes the flap to vibrate at high speed, and the sword buzzed at each swing, just like a hornet in flight.

"Wow...that's so cool! Can I try it?"

Chiyoko said excitedly, she would never pass up a chance to try out a sword, especially one like this.

"Of course."

Chiyoko took the sword with both hands as she swung it two times, with the sword buzzing each swing. Chiyoko can nearly feel the vibration of the sword each time it buzzes.

 _"Sugoi-ne..."_

 _"Be careful though, Chiyoko-chan."_

Chiyoko turned to the battlecruiser, there is something in Hornet's tone that she couldn't quite make out. Hornet bent down and whispered into Chiyoko's ear.

 _"She doesn't like strangers..."_

Chiyoko gulped, even with her skill in Japanese swordsmanship, she still feels that this sword should not be taken lightly by anyone.

"Uhh, thank you Hornet-san. I think it's better for me to return it."

Chiyoko handed the sword back to Hornet, which laughed lightly at Chiyoko's reaction.

 _ **0112 hours, drizzly night**_

Valentine leaned on the windowsill silently. She woke up with a dry mouth and now she had a hard time sleeping again. So she decided to just admire the city view while she bores herself out. Even in midnight, she can still see lights in some houses and cars moving through the city. Her mind wandered aimlessly for some time before she heard footsteps behind her. As she turned around, Alheid comes into view.

"Uh...do you mind?"

Alheid pointed at the chair beside Valentine.

"No, not at all. Go ahead."

Alheid gave her a small smile and sat down as they both gazed into the city, hearing the steady rhythm of rain tapping on the glass.

"Why aren't you sleeping with your friends?"

Valentine asked a few moments later, her eyes still wanders the city view.

"Well, I was actually being kicked off the bed. Literally, and I have trouble sleeping again."

They both chuckled at Alheid's story.

"Me too. I woke up to get some water, and I can't sleep again for some reason."

They both stared aimlessly through San Diego for a while, observing the distant walls with an awkward silence between them. Alheid is the first to break it.

"Valentine, are you ok?"

"Huh?"

"Are you ok, Valentine? You don't look really well."

Alheid looked at Valentine with concern in her eyes, she had only known her for a couple hours but she already thinks that they are her friends.

"I'm fine, Alheid...thanks..."

Alhied sighed while she puts her hand on Valentine's shoulder.

"I can see from your eyes that you are not fine. You are worried. Is everything okay? You can tell me, everyone else is asleep and I know how to keep secrets."

Valentine stared into Alheid's eyes for a while before looking around the apartment, she can see Charlotte sleeping on the couch, in which feels more like a bed thanks to her small stature, Hornet is sleeping on the sofa, how she managed to sleep upright is beyond Valentine. Turning back into the city view, she spoke.

"I missed my other friends..."

Without taking her eyes off the window, Valentine continued talking. The rain became heavier.

"We were put in the same squad during the initial sortie. After they've cleared Bury St Edmunds, Portsmouth, Richborough and some other important cities, we are split up, regrouped and sent to Europe and America. Most of my old squad were sent to HafenCity, Hamburg. They've lost contact with the command centre several days ago. That's why I'm worried."

"I see..."

They both kept silent before Alheid put both her hands on Valentine's shoulders, taking her by surprise a little.

"It's okay, Valentine. We have some of Germany's best soldiers in HafenCity, including Erwin Rommel's own desert corps, they'll help your squad to return home safely, trust them. I'm pretty sure the rest of your squad won't go down easily too, will they?"

Valentine stared into Alheid's eyes for a moment before her lips curved upwards into a smile.

"No, they won't...thank you Alheid, I feel much better now..."

"No problem Valentine."

They both spent the rest of their nights gazing at the city lights as the rain keeps on falling.

 _ **0801 hours, drizzly morning**_

Valentine woke up with a blanket around her shoulders as she realised she is snuggling into her seat, looks like this rainy night is particularly cold, she can still feel her hands shivering slightly in her jacket. Looking aside, she can also see a blanket on Alheid as well. Charlotte doesn't seem to need any cover whatsoever, which is odd since she is wearing fewer clothes than Valentine did.

Just a moment later, Charlotte stirred in her sofa (bed), she yawned and stretched as she rose.

"Good morning, Valentine..."

"Good morning, Charlotte...how are you not freezing? It's really chilly here..."

"You'd think I'd get used to the cold after staying so long in north Africa, temperatures sometimes drop below freezing if things got particularly nasty."

Charlotte shrugged and gave Valentine a toothy grin.

"Hmm..."

The two British girls noticed that Alheid is awake as well.

Alheid stretched in her seat, then immediately regretted the decision.

"My god, it's cold here..."

It wasn't soon before she noticed the blanket that was covering her moments ago. She looked at Valentine, who just shrugged. They both then looked at Charlotte, who raised both her hands and said:

"Don't look at me like that, I just woke up. Maybe it's Churchill or Svetlana, they wake early."

They both got up from their "bed", and decided to go to the dining room. When they arrive there, they saw Hornet and Churchill sitting on either side of the table, both reading the newspaper and has a cup of steaming tea in their hands. Hornet noticed their presence first.

"Good morning, ladies."

"Good morning."

The trio answered in unison.

"Why don't you three sit down and warm yourselves up with some tea?"

Churchill said next while she filled up 3 empty cups with tea.

"Thanks, Churchill."

They sat down on the table and took a sip each.

"Wow...I had tea before but this is different...it tastes really good."

Alheid said while taking another sip, the tea making her feel warm and fuzzy inside, a much welcomed feeling in the cold morning.

"Of course it does, I made them myself!"

Churchill boasted proudly.

Just as the group is talking and laughing together, Leon and Tomlin walked into the dining room, the Russian, German and Japanese tank/ship girls in tow.

"Alheid, where have you been last night?"

Erika asked while tidying her messy orange hair.

"I'd thought you'll notice me on the floor when you kicked me off the bed."

Alheid just said coldly while glaring at the heavy artillery. Several of the other German girls punched Erika in the arm while she apologized quietly. They spent their next few minutes chatting, before they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, with Svetlana entering the door.

"There you are, captain. I'm starting to wonder where have you been."

"I just went for a walk, Alyona...and please, just Svetlana. I'm not the captain anymore."

"Zzz..."

Their attention was stolen by Valeriya, dozing off, while snoring lightly. She was then taken up by Alyona's elbow to her arm.

"Oh...sorry...feels extra sleepy lately..."

Her eyelids closed again right after her apology.

Svetlana chuckled at her sleepy comrade.

"I know exactly what to wake you up."

She pulled out a bottle of clear liquid from underneath her cloak and poured some into a small glass.

"Ooh..."

Alyona's eyes widened in realization. Svetlana put the glass in front of Valeriya as she stared at it for a while, too sleepy to identify the content, she emptied the liquid straight down her throat with a gulp, and then her eyes went from sleepy to shock.

"Ooh...it's been a while since I had alcohol..."

Svetlana chuckled as she poured herself a glass as well.

"Definitely, I hand-picked them."

She downed the shot just like Valeriya did, but turned out fine, unlike the now dizzy Valeriya who is giggling uncontrollably. Several of the other girls giggled as well, watching the drunk Russian.

"You want some, Alyona?"

"Uhh, no thank you..."

Alyona looked back at her own cup of tea, she still remembered having a drinking contest with Svetlana before, with her "hand-picked vodka", she couldn't last 3 shots.

"Well, you girls have your fun here, me and Tomlin are gonna get you all some breakfast, we have a long day ahead of ourselves."

"Count me out, Leon."

Hornet spoke, her attention finally off the newspaper and onto her golden watch. She then drags a (surprise, surprise) white luggage bag along her as she walks out of the room.

"I've arranged another flight this morning to England, I have to leave now if I want to catch the flight."

"EHH!? YOU ARE LEAVING SO EARLY!?"

The Japanese destroyers exclaimed loudly at the news. Hornet sighed silently as she explained.

"I am needed back at Europe for a meeting. The admiral will try to reposition the ship girls across the world according to their priorities. Plus, I have to escort an officer back here."

The Japanese girls pouted in reaction. Hornet just smiled lightly as she bent down to pat Yuudachi's head.

"It's okay, I promise I'll be back."

"Promise, Hornet-san?"

"Promise."

The destroyers beamed and hugged Hornet, who was stuck in an awkward position.

"Haha, alright, alright."

Hornet straightened and adjusted her tie.

"What about Svetlana and the rest? Will they be staying with us?"

Alyona asked while raising her hand.

"Well, about that, you'll have to ask Leon, and Tomlin, they are the ones in charge after all."

All their eyes are now set on Leon and Tomlin and they felt the pressure immediately.

"Uhh, sure. Having some new members in the platoon is always welcomed."

"Of course, I'm fine with that too."

Hornet then turned towards the rest of her girls, who all nodded. Hornet cracked her signature half-smile and turned towards Leon.

"Alright Leon, Tomlin, my girls will be under your command upon my departure, please take care of them nicely."

She then turned towards the British girls and Svetlana, but not before giving Leon and Tomlin a look that spells 'You two better not fuck up, or else' which sends a chill down Leon's spine.

"Ladies, Leon and Tomlin will be your commander while I am gone. I expect you all to behave, I don't want to hear any unpleasant news while I'm not around, and I am pretty sure you won't want me to hear them either."

 _'Looks like Hornet-san can be stern when she needs to...'_

Harusame looked at the tall British battlecruiser.

 _'I might need to remind Yuudachi-onee san to stop acting too immature towards Hornet-san, she could be really scary when angry...'_

"With that said, I'll be heading off to the airport now, pleasure to meet you all."

She pulled up the handles of her bag and headed out of the door. But she stopped halfway, turning back to look at the girls with a rather dramatic expression on her face.

"Aww, you girls not gonna say a last goodbye at the airport?"

Churchill chuckled at Hornet's sudden change of expression.

"I thought you'd never ask."

The rest of the British girls decide to follow Hornet, as well as the Russians, and the Japanese. Leon looked back at the Germans, and gestured them to follow.

"Come on, let's go say goodbye to Hornet."

Hornet let off a satisfied smile and continued out of the door, with the rest of the room in tow.

"Commander...why are people all looking at us?"

"Well, it's not common to see a bunch of little girls walking around with guns, and some of you are carrying a rocket launcher."

Noel pouted, "I'm a tank, not a little girl...".

Leon chuckled, "I know, Noel, but the others don't. They only see what they see."

And this very reason, has attracted many unwanted attention.

Halfway through their journey, they heard a rough voice behind them.

"Stop right there."

They all stopped at the sound of guns cocking. As they turned, they were met with 3 guys with AKS-74U carbines, all have their barrels trained on the group. Leon groaned.

'Will these thugs ever fucking be gone!? They'd be far useful if they assigned to the army!'

Leon was about to pull out his gun before he heard a chuckle in front of them. A large and very muscular man, what Leon presumed, is the leader of the pack approached Hornet.

"Well, well, look what we have here, we're in luck boys!"

"Most of these are little girls anyways!"

One of the guys holding an AKS-74U said. Noel rolled her eyes.

"Open your eyes, dumbass! Don't you see that chick in front?"

This time it's Hornet's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, but we are in a hurry. Go waste someone else's time."

Hornet was going to walk past them but was stopped by the leader who held Hornet's shoulders with both hands.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down there hot sauce, what's the hurry?"

Hornet sighed and answered with a threatening tone.

"I'll only say this once, get out."

The leader doesn't seem to take it seriously as he laughed loudly.

"Hahahaha, I don't think you understand the situation here, whore. What 'cha gonna do!? Smother me between your b..."

The thug was so busy looking at...elsewhere, he didn't notice the incoming warhead...that is a left fist, by a very, very angry Hornet. The leader is a 2m tall steroid junkie who can bench press 180kg, but that amount of strength was puny compared to the 190 mW nuclear reactors of the battlecruiser, the force lifted the 100kg man into the air and emptied his breakfast onto the ground. Just as he was falling, he was caught by Hornet, who effortlessly lifted him above her shoulders and slammed him onto the asphalt, hard. The rest of the thugs were taken aback by the fact that their leader was taken down in mere seconds. That small hesitation allowed Churchill and Svetlana to act quickly and took down the other 2 man. Churchill gave the man on the left a painful blow to the side with her knee, before knocking him out cold with a mean roundhouse kick to the jaw. Svetlana instead took out her rifle from underneath her coat and slammed the stock into the man standing the right side, before bringing it up to perform a rifle upper cut, disorienting the man, she then swung the gun back, lifted it up and brought it down like a battle axe, rendering the thug unconscious. The third thug standing at the back was standing there watching the whole ordeal, shaking in fear. As they all turned their eyes onto him he dropped his gun and fled, unknowing to him, Svetlana raised her rifle and looked down the scope. She opened fire. Dust rose from where she stood as a giant fireball came out of the rifle barrel, like an IS-2 unleashing it's 122mm warhead onto the enemy. However, no warhead came from the barrel, she merely fired a blank. Despite having no shell whizzing the thug's way, he was so terrified by the sound of cannon fire he immediately ducked and rolled, then never getting up, just lying there hugging his head. Svetlana let off an amused smirk.

" **Coward...** "

The rest of the girls don't have time to laugh at the terrified thug as the next moment their leader stood up and pulled out 2 kukri machetes, four other thugs armed with a large machete are also charging them from both sides, Chiyoko reacted quickly and drew her katana, quickly disarming the two thugs on the right by slashing at their hands, then turning behind them to delivers a quick cut to their Achilles tendons, and they dropped with a scream of pain. Hornet reacted fast as well by kicking the leader straight into the stomach again, sending him several metres back, the two other machete-wielding men are surprised by their leader being kicked away like a doll, Hornet took the chance to draw her sword, and delivered two swings at the thugs, one each. The edge sliced cleanly through their flesh, disarming both of them, and the loud buzzing the sword gave while in motion has stuck fear into the two men, causing them to run away despite receiving little injuries.

"GRR, COME 'ERE!"

The infuriated leader roared loudly at Hornet before charging at her blindly like an armoured zombie, kukris in hand. Before he managed to swing even once, his stomach was once again greeted by Hornet's steel boot, before he can regain his footing however, both of his kukris were met with a loud clash of steel, sparks of burning metal emitted from the blades as they were cut in half by Chiyoko's katana, and Hornet's sword. Before he knew it, his neck was sandwiched between the katana and the sword before the first spark reaches the ground. They stood there as their swords threatened to remove his head with one swift motion, both of his kukris are cut into two and he had no way to escape, he was completely at their mercy. He dropped both of his weapons and raised his hands, for the first time in his life, he felt true fear. They stood there, staring at each other for another few more moments before Hornet withdrew her sword, and brought it back into the man's neck. The blunt steel impacted with the back of his neck, and the force caused him to black out, he fell to the ground, taken down for the first time in his "career". Hornet took out a handkerchief from her coat pocket and used it to clean the blood stains from the blade. They can barely hear Hornet whisper to herself.

"Filthy lowlife creatures...bloody useless..."

When Hornet felt satisfied, she put the handkerchief back into her pocket and sheathed her sword. She turned her head back to look at the rest of the girls behind her, her grim face still remaining.

"Let's keep walking. I still have a flight to catch."

Wasting no time, she turned back and started walking in a faster pace than before.

 _'Looks like I really have to remind Yuudachi-onee san not to make her angry...'_

 _ **San Diego Airport, 9005 hours, slightly cloudy morning**_

"Looks like we are just in time for boarding."

Hornet said while snapping the lid of her pocket watch shut. They are now standing at the gate, normally this will not be allowed, but the airport officials made an exception for them, several security officers are also sent to escort and keep an eye on them.

"Good afternoon passengers. This is the pre-boarding announcement for flight 110E to Suffolk..."

The flight attendant's voice rang through the intercoms, followed by the sound of passengers standing up.

"So, I guess we'll have to separate here, because I'm sure Mr Security Officers will not allow it."

Hornet gave the rest of group a small salute, in which they gladly returned.

"I'll miss you ladies lots."

"We'll miss you too Hornet."

Svetlana answered with a large smile, the smile in which Hornet gladly returned.

"I know you girls would..."

With that, Hornet walked towards the entrance, leaving the group behind. As they watch Hornet enter the airplane, Leon checks his watch.

"It's almost over 9010 now..."

"So..."

Leon spoke to get the girls' attention.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome Airalyn, Svetlana, Valentine and Charlotte into our platoon here, and..."

Leon left a little bit of suspense.

"...who's ready for breakfast?"

The next few moments consists of girls cheering loudly and several, very stern security officers.

 _ *****AN line*****_

Phew, that is one big chapter to work with.

This author notes session contains some extra info about the new OCs introduced in the chapter. As well as some reasoning behind some of my decisions.

The personalities of my OCs are pretty much displayed throughout the story, the British girls and Svetlana are usually well mannered, and won't cause much trouble, they seem carefree most of the time, but turns dead serious in combat, thanks to Hornet. Here are their individual info.

 _ **Churchill "Airalyn" - Churchill heavy tank (Mk VII, Mk VIII, Crocodile and 165mm demolition gun)**_

Churchill, or Airalyn, is considered the leader or caretaker of her squad while Hornet isn't around, she is left handed. In case you haven't noticed, she is very good friends with Svetlana. She received a total of 3 modifications, including the "Crocodile" during the war and the 165mm demolition gun modification before her decommissioning, significantly increasing her _**fire**_ power. Thanks to her many modifications, she can be very versatile, she prefers to use her Ordnance QF 95mm cannon (Churchill Mk VIII) most of the time, but when the situation gets sticky, she can take out her 165mm demolition gun and give 'em the big 'ol Boom.

 _ **Svetlana - IS-2 heavy tank**_

Svetlana was awarded the military honour "Guard" whilst back in the Battle of Moscow and later, Berlin. Her commander's aggressive tactics in the battlefield earned her the nickname Moscow's Warhead. She retained the ferocity of her commander upon her summoning, and that is the main reason she a part of the 1st Class Guards, the best of Russia's most elite tank girls. After Russia reclaimed Sosnoviy Bor (for the nuclear power plants) and some of the Black Sea region (wheat), she was sent to help other European countries in recovering. Russia is successful in reclaiming most of their land as they are dealing with frozen zombies.

 _ **Valentine - Valentine Infantry Tank (Mk X, Mk XI)**_

Valentine was considered the main firepower source of her squad, in contrast to her heavier teammates' slow firing gun, her Ordnance QF 6-pounder and Ordnance QF 75mm can fire faster, and she has more mobility, with the cost of thinner armour. She was also fitted with 2 smoke grenade launchers in the war. She is excellent in flanking maneuvers, as well as a very good aim with her gun. She served in many of the major late-war theatres, thus having many combat experiences.

 _ **Charlotte - Daimler Armoured Car (field codename: Charlie)**_

Despite her young appearance, she is actually the most experienced member of her group, having served in nearly all major theatres throughout the entire war, she excels in reconnaissance, combat strategies and tactics. Being the girl with the lightest armour of all, she will have to rely on her speed to get out of sticky situations or her teammates to keep her safe if her QF 2 pounder gun is not enough.

 _ **Eurocruiser Hornet - Name ship of the Hornet class battlecruisers**_

Hornet is a ship I designed in my spare time, and my designs tend to be entirely fictional, therefore many of her weapons and systems don't even exist (yet), this story's version of Hornet is toned down a bit, because the original is very overpowered and too expensive to build in real life (even this Hornet would cost a giant fortune), she is a Eurocruiser, which is a cruiser that does not belong to any particular navy, but a combined project by European countries (and Japan). She has 2 twin barreled smoothbore gun turrets with a diameter of 381mm, they can act as a traditional naval cannon, or a missile launcher. The turret is located in the front while 36 anti-ship cruise missiles are packed tightly and neatly in the back of the superstructure.

With her vast array of weaponry, she also comes with many disadvantages, she had little to no armour at all, and she is full of explosives, she is also very, very heavy for a cruiser. Therefore, they planned 2 other Hornet class battlecruisers to assist Hornet in operations, and protect her in closer ranges, but they are a story for another day.

Even in ship girl mode, she usually won't summon her equipment unless she absolutely needs to, she is aware that without directly arming her riggings at the port, summoning them straight from England will spend a lot of fuel, or in her case, exhausting her energy bank, putting more stress on her reactors to keep her efficient in battle. Furthermore, rearming and refueling her requires a lot of resources, which is exactly what humanity is lacking now. Fortunately, her airplanes can still be used as they can be refueled multiple times before needing to replenish her tanks, which is much cheaper than refueling herself. She summons them by throwing her hat into the air, in which it will burst into flames before turning into the airplanes.

She is usually cheerful and kind, but as Harusame said, she can be very strict if she needs to, and an angry Hornet is nothing to look forward to. She is also left-handed, much like Churchill, but has no problem wielding her sword either hand. She also has a strange liking towards nuts, like all of them, walnuts, chestnuts, almonds and such, there's no reason behind it, she just likes them.

I will put up a download link for some more detailed info about the ship in the next few chapters or so.

 _ *****Extras*****_

Here is some of my reasoning for some decisions in made in the story, they are mainly just explanations and is _not very important_ , so it's your choice to read it.

The reason in taking back Richborough, Portsmouth and Bury St Edmunds, partly because Portsmouth is an important naval city, but also food and power, Bury St Edmunds, Suffolk is a nice little market town, so you can expect lots of farms around it, and Richborough is the link for the world's third biggest offshore wind farm (Thanet wind farm), relatively safe from zombies. Moreover, you know how wet South East Britain is, wet climate equals faster decomposition of zombies, which means they turn into mush faster, the warmer weather starts in June as well. Power is also the reason why Valentine's old squad was sent to HafenCity. HafenCity is the main headquarters for some of Germany's bigger wind farms (offshore).

The reason Hornet's squad is sent to San Diego, well, that's the only operational military base in America as far as I can see from the story, and the British's priorities are mainly to get into contact with other countries after they retake some of their more important cities, assess the situation Europe is in. So far, the UK, France, Germany and Switzerland are helping each other to recover, Russia is mostly managing themselves (they have a lot of land to liberate). Conditions in Asian countries such as China, India or Japan is still not yet known, but things will get easier for them the longer they can hold themselves up (hot, wet climate = zombies liquefy faster), if they can survive the initial horde, that is (Population!).

If you have any more questions, feel free to PM me at RANDOM-P4, that's it for now.

* * *

 _ **Still a big thanks to RANDOM. I initially had an idea for Churchill, but I guess I can't quite fight over her, cause I did say you could make any characters. Oh well I'll list out the list of girls that are used so far and would probably appear later on or so. I don't know when but it'll be there someday.**_

 _ **Panzerkampfwagen IV H "Noel"- medium tank**_

 _ **Panzerkampfwagen VI "Erwin" – heavy tank**_

 _ **Type 3 Chi-Nu "Chiyoko"- medium tank**_

 _ **Kliment Voroshilov 2 "Alyona"- heavy tank**_

 _ **T-34/76 "Valeriya"- medium tank**_

 _ **Flakpanzer IV Wirbelwind "Alhied"- SPAA**_

 _ **Morser Karl "Erika"- SPG**_

 _ **In the future**_ :

 _ **M4A3E8 "Sophia"- medium tank**_

 _ **Jagdtiger "Fritz"- Tank Destroyer**_

 _ **ISU-152 "Marina"- Tank destroyer**_

 _ **M3 & M5 Stuart "Alexi & Natalie"- Light tank**_

 _ **USS Atlanta- Light Cruiser**_

 _ **Well other than these, characters, I guess the others are free for you all to make up. Oh well, I'll leave the rest up to you all. As usual I'll see you all in the next chapter.**_

 _ **-Lenju II**_


	10. The Organization

**A/N: Hopefully this doesn't take a long time to write…. I swear summer school is a pain in the ass to do. Anyways welcome to the tenth chapter of the Survivors series. I'm still trying to write more words than my average 3k words per chapter, but what that means for me is that it's going to take a longer time to write one chapter. The lyrics Type H sang was the theme "Lullaby for a dead man" that is an Easter egg song for the Call of Duty: World at War map Verruckt. Anyways I hope to be hearing you all soon.**

 _ **Edit: RANDOM, your characters aren't appearing in these chapter(s) cause it happens before chapter 9.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10:**_

"Guns up, girls, we're on a defense mission." Leon relays through a microphone piece in his ear. The girls answer solemnly, giving a roger signal as they patrol through a military outpost near the outskirts of Los Angeles.

"Remember girls, shoot on sight." Leon says through the comms. The group slowly disperses three groups of four.

The quietness lingers around the air.

"There shouldn't be anyone here right?" Tomlin asks McKinley. McKinley nods.

"This base is an older base set up by the 34th armored regiment. This said regiment went rogue and tried attacking an outpost right outside of Los Angeles, but were taken out by another team." He says. Leon pulls down his night vision goggles and searches the perimeter with the goggles, checking for any movement. He sees nothing. He feels a tugging on the side of his shirt and he looks over. Noel points at a rusted hangar.

"There's a vehicle inside there… I could sense its signature, though I don't know what it is…" she says. She suddenly raises her suppressed G22 and fires behind Tomlin.

The three men turn and see a half naked creature twitching on the ground, a chunk of its head missing.

"We're not alone, commander." She says.

McKinley raises his SCAR.

"I should have known, she's probably starting to attack this base already." He says.

"One question, who's she?" Tomlin asks.

"Remember that one person I told you about earlier, the one who wipes out my whole division? Yeah that's apparently the one." he says.

Leon points at the hangar.

"For the time being, let's get to the hangar and check what's in there. It could be something useful." He says. The rest of the squad nods as they hustle towards the building. Noel reaches into her pocket and takes out four beads that start glowing.

" _Leichte Infanterie beschwören_ " she says as she throws the marbles on the ground in front of her. As the marbles hit the ground, the sound which is closely related to a smoke grenade, could be heard. Out of the smoke Leon and the two others see three soldiers of the Wehrmacht standing there, their MP-40s slung to their sides.

" _Befehl!_ " They shout in unison. Noel smiles

" _Bewahre dieses Gebäude, schieße alles, was sich bewegt_." She says and watches as the men give her a salute. She nods and turn towards Leon and the others.

"No need to worry about anyone getting in for a while, commander, the Wehrmacht could do it." She says with a small smile.

"Henderson, we've found something that might spike your interest." McKinley says.

Leon steps into the hangar and looks at the direction of McKinley's flashlight. His eyes widen with surprise.

"Yup, just need to hope it works and then we'll be in business." He smiles

"Tomlin, get your ass over here!"

* * *

"That's the second one we've taken down in the past five minutes, poi…" Yuudachi says as she tosses the head of the infected aside.

"Yuudachi, don't be so reckless next time!" Harusame shouts quietly, taking a small handkerchief out of her dress pocket and wiping off some of the blood that splashed onto Yuudachi's face.

Chiyoko laughs.

"It was kinda surprising though, Yuudachi-nee, that you jumped on that poor thing and ripped his head off without it fighting back."

"Ehehe… It was kinda out of reflexes though, poi." She says. Suzukaze who had been looking around for awhile sees something odd and halts the group. Two odd shadows dart away from the boarded up windows.

"Contact, I think in the first story building right there." She says pointing at a small two story building.

Furutaka nods, slowly screwing on the suppressor on her M4. The other girls follow suit, Yuudachi unslinging her M16A1, Harusame taking out the MK23, chiyoko loading a clip into her Arisaka, and Suzukaze loading three more shells into the XM1014 shotgun. They run up beside the door and hold position.

"Breaching." Furutaka shouts as she kicks down the wooden door. She flicks on her searchlight and instantly blinds all the infected inside the building.

"Take them out while they're still confused!" Furutaka shouts as she unleashes a burst of 5.56mm bullets. The creatures scream loudly as they run towards the girls, swinging their arms widely. One infected who wields a rusted knife manages to hit Harusame, leaving a small gash on her face.

"Hyaa!" She screams as she unloads into the creature's face turning it into something that looked like Swiss cheese with skin.

"Harusame-nee, are you okay?" Suzukaze asks as she kneels down beside her, Harusame nods.

"It kinda stings a bit, but I guess I'll be ok." She says and waves Suzukaze off. Suzukaze shakes her head. She unslings her bag that she was carrying and unzips it, taking a small first aid kit. She opens it up and takes a small strip of gauze and presses it against Harusame's wound.

"Suzukaze, I told you I'm fine! Oww.." Harusame says quickly.

Suzukaze shakes her head.

"You wouldn't be saying the same thing if you contract Tetanus." She scoffs. She takes it a bottle of rubbing alcohol and lets some of the liquid drip onto the gauze.

"This may sting a bit, Harusame-onee, but it'll stop any infections that may happen." She says as she presses the alcohol onto the cut. A growl could be heard behind them as an infected walks towards them. Without even looking back, Suzukaze takes her XM1014 and points it upwards at the infected, straight at it's chin and pulls the trigger, instantly spraying brain matter, blood and bits of bone onto the ceiling above them. The body crumples behind her.

"That should do it." She says as she takes some surgical tape and tapes the wound closed and then taping some of the gauze onto the cut.

"T-thanks, Suzukaze." Harusame says.

Suzukaze nods.

"Just be more careful next time." She says.

"First floor cleared." Chiyoko says as she pulls her bayoneted arisaka out of a creature's neck.

"Eww it's blood is kinda black." She says as she wiped the blade on the dead guys shirt.

Furutaka nods, swapping mags on the M4.

"Yuudachi, could you check the second floor?" she asks.

Yuudachi nods.

"Then I'll be back, poi~!" she says as she bounds up the small stairwell that leads to a small hallway with four rooms.

"Which room do we enter first?" Chiyoko asks, appearing beside the destroyer, causing her to jump. "Sorry to frighten you, Yuudachi-nee."

Yuudachi shakes her head and smiles.

"It's okay, Chiyoko-chan, poi~, I can't be frightened so easily, poi!" she says. Chiyoko nods.

"Now then" Chiyoko says with a toothy grin. "Let's clean up this mess."

Yuudachi smiles.

"Let's liven the party up, poi~!" she shouts as she kicks down the door and starts spraying her M16 inside the room. Chiyoko follows suite, stabbing her victims with her arisaka and then shooting them if they didn't die right away. It doesn't take long for this room to be cleared, mainly for the fact that there are only five infected inside the room.

"Yuudachi-nee, I think I found something." chiyoko says as she spots something hidden inside the shot up desk. Chiyoko opens up the drawer and sees two Uzis along with four clips of ammunition.

"These could be more useful than my rifle. The rifle can't shoot so fast." she says as she loads two clips into the submachine guns.

"Chiyoko-chan, do you know what these are?" Yuudachi asks as she takes out a crate full of weird gadgets. Chiyoko picks one up. The label on it read " _Matryoshka cluster bombs_ ".

Chiyoko smiles a wide smile.

"Yuudachi-nee, I think I might know what these are. But help me." Chiyoko says as she takes two of them out of the crate. "Yuudachi-nee just grab one."

Both girls walk towards the doors and Chiyoko places one cluster charge on each door and activates them. They latch onto the door, and a red light starts flashing.

"Will they stay on, Chiyoko-chan?" Yuudachi asks with uncertainty in her voice. Chiyoko shrugs.

"We'll see in a bit." she says. Walking back to the crate, she gropes around inside the box and tries to find a detonator. Then her hand touches something flat, so she takes it out.

"Here, Yuudachi-nee, catch. I think this is the detonator." she says as she tosses Yuudachi the detonator. Scratches could be heard on one of the doors and a groan could be heard coming from within.

"Let's light them up, poi~!" Yuudachi shouts as she presses the detonator. Three simultaneous thunks could be heard as the three cluster charges blow to pieces and three thunks could be heard flying into the rooms.

9 explosions could be heard as the grenades blows up, and the screeches and moans of the infected are quickly silenced.

"Yuudachi-san, what's going on? We're hearing explosions from upstairs." Furutaka radios in.

"It's okay, Furutaka-san, Chiyoko and I are just trying out some new gadgets we found, poi." She radios back.

"Building is cleared, let's get moving." Chiyoko says as they walk down the stairwell.

Yuudachi takes the crate of cluster charges and walks down with the small silver hair.

"We got some new toys that can start the party off with a bang, poi~" Yuudachi chants happily as she slings her M16 back onto her shoulder.

Furutaka and the others stand right outside the doorway.

"Look at these, Harusame, Suzukaze, and Furutaka-san! They were pretty nifty at blowing the rooms up~!" She said.

Chiyoko nods.

"We can conserve some of these for future uses, I counted only up to 12 when we first used them, so now there about 9 of them left." She says.

Yuudachi smiles.

"They make clearing rooms more easier, poi!"

Furutaka nods.

"I guess we'll put keep them in the crate for right now, who knows when we'll be using them again." She says.

Suzukaze clears her throat.

"I know we're all excited about these cluster bombs and what not, but don't we have a mission to complete?" She asks in a nonchalant tone.

Chiyoko takes out three marbles out of her pocket and tosses them down onto the ground in front of them. Three soldiers appear in front of the girls, one holding a scoped arisaka, and the two others holding type 99 machine guns.

" _Sniper, cover us and hit any enemies that are near the windows._ " Chiyoko tells the soldier with the scoped arisaka.

The soldier nods and heads off.

"So we'll split two and three. Yuudachi and Chiyoko clear the next building, Harusame, Suzukaze, and I will clear the third building. Be cautious as Sergeant McKinley had told us about a danger that could be here somewhere." Furutaka says.

"Let's move." She says.

Yuudachi slowly walks up to the door of the next building.

"Breaching, poi." She announces as she kicks down the door. She raises her M16 and flashes the flashlight around, checking for any slight movements that would indicate any infected. Chiyoko tells the soldier to go check the upstairs, just in case there were.

"This building seems to be cleared, poi." Yuudachi says as they check through the small kitchen. A glimmer catches her eye. A small object laid on the ground and Yuudachi bends down to pick it up.

"It seems to be a type of curved knife, poi." She says looking at the knife. Chiyoko takes one glance at it and smiles.

"Yuudachi-nee, that's a Karambit. Nakajima-sensei once created one of these knives but it was very difficult to mold, so he stopped." She says.

Yuudachi places the karambit in her vest, which carries three more magazines for her M16.

A screech could be heard and the loud report of the Type 99 machine gun could be heard in the room above them.

"I expected them to be up there." Chiyoko says, sighing.

"Yuudachi-nee, conserve your ammunition." She says as she unsheathes her katana.

Yuudachi nods as she slings her assault rifle back onto her back and takes the karambit out. As she looks at it, she notices something on the blade.

"Ooh! It's purple, poi!" she exclaims happily.

Chiyoko scoffs, giggling as they run up the stairs.

The screams of the infected could be heard inside the room where the infantry man had walked into. The sound of the Type 99 machine gun drowns out any other sound that was in the room.

"He's got that room covered, Yuudachi-nee, let's clear this one" Chiyoko shouts as Yuudachi kicks down the door. One of the infected in the room was unfortunate enough to be standing beside the door, and ended up flying towards the back end wall, where a crunch of its bones could be heard. The three others growl at them standing up and lounging at the two.

"Catch this." Chiyoko shouts as she swings the Katana at one of the lounging infected, cutting off its head and one of its hands. A gout of blood jets out of its exposed esophagus along with bile and stomach acid, creating a horrid smell in the room. Yuudachi on the other hand takes her karambit and catches an infected on its back, slitting, no tearing it's neck apart. The infected tries to claw her off of it, screeching and writhing, but Yuudachi sticks onto it, continuously slitting more and more areas. The creature falls over, dying from blood loss.

"Yuudachi-nee, your kinda slow." Chiyoko says as she guts another infected, spilling his intestines onto the floor. She takes her Arisaka and takes off the bayonet.

"Here, take this, it'll be faster than one knife." She says. Yuudachi catches the blade in the air and smiles.

"Thanks, Chiyoko-chan, poi~" she says. Chiyoko looks over at the last room. She calls over to the soldier and points at the door. The soldier nods and reloads the Type 99.

He walks up to the door and opens fire sending hot lead and splinters into the room. The soldier then kicks the door down, taking out his nambu and fires at the dying infected.

Chiyoko walks into the room and pats his back.

" _It's all right now. I'll take care of the rest._ " She whispers. The soldier bows down and disappears into a cloud of smoke. As the smoke clears all that's left of him is a small glass marble.

"I think that's the last of them, poi." Yuudachi says as she shanks a crawler in the neck.

Chiyoko nods.

"I think now we just need to wait for Suzukaze-nee and Harusame-nee." She says.

* * *

"I was always told to keep some incendiary rounds with me just in case." Suzukaze says as she fires the XM1014 at another group of infected trying to get out of the doorway. The pelts light skin and cloth on fire, creating a small blaze.

Furutaka loads a 40mm grenade into the mk203 grenade launcher and fires it into the crowd, sending body parts flying all over the room.

"I-I think I'm on the last two mags." Harusame says as she reloads the MK23 pistol.

Suzukaze sighs as she reaches down to her hips and takes out her M9 Beretta.

"Here take this, Harusame-nee. I've got more than enough shells to expend here." She says as she tosses Harusame her pistol. Harusame catches the pistol and holds it in her left hand.

"D-do I put the other pistol away or w-what?" She asks sheepishly.

"Just keep it in your right hand, it'll be dual wielding pistols." Suzukaze laughs, loading three more shells into the 1014.

"Furutaka-san how many more rooms do we need to clear?" She asks as she watches the heavy cruiser loading another clip of 5.56mm NATO rounds into the M4.

"I think there is probably four at best, this is kinda my fault that we chose the bigger building." Furutaka sighs. "Not that's it's that it's tiring to fight, but it's annoying to fight some of these dead people."

Suzukaze smirks.

"Not if you have a heavy ass shotgun to be your main." She says, waving her shotgun in the air as if to taunt the heavy cruiser.

Furutaka closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She gains a dark aura around her as she looks over at the smaller destroyer.

"Would you like me to hit you, Suzukaze-chan?" She asks in a calm, but terrifying tone.

"O-oh yeah there's a m-mission to complete,r-right Harusame-nee?" Suzukaze says quickly lugging her shotgun over her shoulder and quickly hurrying up towards the room at the edge of the room. Harusame runs after her younger sister, panicking about the terrifying heavy cruiser. Furutaka nods.

"I thought so." She says as she follow the two destroyers.

Suzukaze takes out a cluster charge and places it on the door of the room. She unpins the device, activating it and presses the detonator. The thunks of three grenades could be heard entering the room as they hit the floor. The screeches that the infected make could be heard as they try to pick up the small frag grenades that appear on the floor. As the grenades explode, Suzukaze kicks down the door , drawing another M9 Baretta, and shoots any stragglers that managed to survive the initial attack. She twirls the pistol around, ejecting the empty cartridge and inserts new magazine into the pistol, and shoots another straggler trying to reach for her feet. As the body goes limp, Suzukaze smiles, blowing on the barrel of the pistol like in a Wild West film. She turns around and looks at Harusame, who stares at the carnage that she had just witnessed.

"And that, Harusame-nee, is how it take care of these infected." She says as she holsters the pistol in the belt underneath her skirt. Harusame nods, switching her pistol safeties on so she doesn't accidentally shoot anyone. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees movement behind Suzukaze.

"Suzukaze-chan, behind you!" Harusame shouts but it's too late as the infected tackles her down screaming. Suzukaze screams as she tries to reach for her pistol. Harusame takes both her pistols out and switch off the safeties, firing four rounds at the creature. The shots hit the creature's jaw, the creature looks over at Harusame for a second before it turns back at Suzukaze, who is still pinned down.

"H-HARUSAME-NEE AIM F-FOR THE JAW!" Suzukaze screams. Just as the infected lunges down to bite her, a bullet hole blasts through the creature's head, brain matter, skull fragments and blood spraying all over the floor as a 7.7mm bullet headshots the creature. Harusame looks outside and sees the sniper nodding and chambering the next shot. Suzukaze takes a deep breath as she drags the body off of her.

"I-I forgot that there was a sniper out there… I thought I was done for." She sighs. Just then Furutaka enter the room.

"I cleared the last two rooms." She says as she looks over at the two other destroyers.

"Let's meet up with the rest of the team and then look for company Charlie." She says as they girls leap out of the second story floor.

* * *

"WHY ARE THESE INFECTED ALL WEARING KEVLAR?" Alhied shouts as she takes another group down with her mg 3s.

Erwin shrugs as she and Valeriya perform another takedown, jumping on two infected and severing their spinal chords. Erika and Alyona stand in the back, Erika using Erwin's sniper and Alyona using the P90 that Noel had with her.

"JUST HOW MANY INFECTED ARE HERE?" Alhied asks as she watches her turrets reload the MG 3s.

"Probably a lot, taken that this base is located right outside what used to be a very populated city, comrade Alhied." Alyona says nonchalantly as she fires small bursts at the incoming infected.

"Sector clear." Valeriya confirms as she peeked the corner.

Erika looks at the dead bodies with the Kevlar vests.

"Hey, do you think that we could use these?" She asks as she carefully removes the armor off of the dead body. Alyona looks at the vests.

"I think we can use them." She agrees as the two girls start removing the armor off the bodies.

"Here, catch you guys." Erika says as she tosses the vests to the three other girls.

"Why do I get the fucked up one?" Alhied asks. Alyona just smiles.

"Ask the one who put all that machine gun fire at these creatures." She says.

Alhied casually flips the heavy tank off. Alyona laughs as she walks towards the rest of the company.

"I think we're done here." Erwin says. Valeriya nods.

"Let's go back and meet the Commander!" Erwin says, her eyes sparking with excitement. Just as the group turns, a shell whizzes past them, blowing up a nearby wall.

"Ambush!" Erika shouts as the girls take cover behind some rubble.

"Target missed." A voice says as a white haired girl walks into sight, holding a rifle. Red hexagons could be seen appearing and disappearing around her.

"Target seems to be stronger than the rest we've encountered. Approach with caution." Alyona says as she puts the P90 aside and takes out her rocket launcher. Valeriya takes her butterfly knife out unflips it.

"URA!" She shouts as she jumps out of her position and swings at the girl. The white haired girl draws out her weapons, two bayonets and block the oncoming strike. Valeriya jumps back, activating her deadeye protocol turning her eyes a dark reddish orange hue.

"Not bad, girl. You did catch me there." The girl says to Valeriya. She smiles a small smile as she takes out a hand full of small red rubies. She tosses them on the ground in front of her. There fifteen men spawn wearing suits and ties, kinda like what James Bond would wear. They all wield what looked like a cross between a Kriss Vector and an MP5K.

"Let's fight shall we." The girl says as the suited men open fire at Valeriya. Valeriya takes her own marbles and summon the same amount of Red army soldiers wielding PPSHs. As the men clash, the rest of the girls engage the girl. Valeriya draws out two Shashkas and clash them against the girl's bayonets. Erwin draws her sniper and fires an 8.8mm shell at the girl. The shell gets stopped by a red hexagon and it fragments harmlessly onto the ground.

"Fuck, it's a deflection shield." She says. The girl smirks. She raises her hands and two clones of her appear and run towards Erwin. Alyona pushes Erwin aside and fires a 152mm HE shell at the lead clone. The clone gets hit by the shell and falters a bit, bleeding on the side of her head.

"SUPPRESSIVE FIRE!" Alhied shouts as she fires her MG 3s, hosing the wounded clone down with a flurry of bullets. Erwin takes her sniper and hits the clone with the butt stock.

"You girls better be up for a surprise then~." The two clones laugh as they summon more suited agents to attack them.

Erika, who's hiding near the building radios in for help.

"Bravo team is in trouble, requesting support." She says.

"Charlie team, coming in." Someone calls in.

A bullet whizzes past Erika's head, causing her to turn. Three agents stand there, smiling as they hold up revolvers. Erika tries to run but two more appear behind her, holding AK-47s.

"Heh..Let's have some fun shall we." The agents say as the take out knives out of their pockets. Erika takes her Panzerfaust out and holds it threateningly. She runs at the two with AK-47s and smacks down one of them.

" **AFTER HER!** " The lead agent shouts as they start running after her. Adrenaline fills her blood as she runs down the path and makes a turn right near an alleyway. She bolts down the path and runs into a dead end.

"F-fuck…" She says as she turns around to see five agents all holding their revolvers.

"You have some nerves, girl, but it's all futile in the end isn't it, huh little one." The leader says as he aims his revolver at the SPG's forehead. The other agents throws her rocket launcher aside.

"Say your last prayers, little one." The agent says as he points the revolver at her forehead.

Erika kneels down, feeling tears streaming down from her face.

"C-commander, s-someone save m-me…" She cries. The agent laughs. Just before he pulls the trigger, an iron sword appears out of his chest and the shouts of banzai chargers could be heard.

" **TENNŌHEIKA BANZAI!** " She hears the Japanese soldiers shout as they tackle down the agents.

Chiyoko throws the body down and takes her katana out of the agent's body.

"All forces advance!" Noel shouts as the German Wehrmacht charges through the base, attacking the agents.

Suzukaze, Furutaka, Yuudachi, and Harusame advance with the multi-nation army.

"Back up has arrived, poi~" Yuudachi says as she helps Erika up.

Erika hugs onto Yuudachi, crying into her sleeves.

"I-it's okay now, poi!" Yuudachi says, surprised that the SPG is holding onto her.

Suzukaze picks up her Panzerfaust.

"Come, Erika, let's end this." She says as she hands the SPG the panzerfaust.

Erika wipes her tears away and nods.

"Let's end this." She nods.

* * *

Valeriya breathes heavily. Her arms are scratched and bleeding in many areas. Her face has three cuts where the bayonets had slashed at. The white haired girl has fewer scratches on her.

"You can't win this,even if you try." The girl taunts. Valeriya just scowls, raising up her dual swords.

"Heh… Your words mean nothing to me. It's not like you can get me either. You have lost." Valeriya smiles as she watches infantry and the four ship girls surrounding the white haired girl.

"N-no way…" She says.

Valeriya smiles a pained smile.

"Give up." She says.

"Bullets don't do jack shit to me." The girl says and laughs.

Alhied smiles in the front as her turrets finish traversing and aim directly at the girl.

"You're the one laughing right now, but it would be us later. I've learned from experience that if you hit anything armored with enough to bullets, it'll break." She says.

"OPEN FIRE!" Furutaka shouts and the sounds of thirty different guns could be heard ringing throughout the base. The red hexagons the girl uses tries it's best to stop as many projectiles as it could, but with so many projectiles flying at her at once, the shield overloads, and breaks down, allowing the rest of the projectiles hit her. The girl collapses onto the ground, having taken so many bullets everywhere on her, some actually giving her cuts.

"Heh.. I've lost haven't I." She says.

The infantrymen disappear leaving them only 9 girls.

The girl whispers something and small fragments of the hexagons reappear.

"Heh… I can still live." She says quietly.

"NOT TODAY YOU WON'T" Erika shouts as she fires the two ton HE projectile at the girl. The other tank girls take cover behind the ship girls who activate their ship weights to let them stay rooted on the ground. As the smoke clears, the girl is slowly getting up, but in a lot of pain.

"I w-will survive." She says.

Then they hear the sound of a small guitar strumming.

"Americaaa.." The voice sang.

The voice got louder

"AAMERICAAAAA…" The voice sang as engines could be hear.

An M1 Abrams crashes through the building beside the girls, hitting the enemy tank girl, sending her flying into the wall behind her.

" **AMERICA, FUCK YEAH, COMING AGAIN TO SAVE THE MOTHERFUCKING DAY YEAH, MURICA!** " The PA system blares as the Abrams goes to a complete stop. Leon, Tomlin, and McKinley get out of the tank and look over at the other girls staring at Leon and the tank behind them.

"Sooo...What did I miss?" He asks. Tomlin looks over and sees Valeriya smiling at him.

"Commander, I managed to fight her off, are you proud of me?" She asks as she collapses into Tomlin's arm. Tomlin pats Valeriya's head.

"You'll be fine, just take a rest." Tomlin says as he pats her head.

Erwin walks up to Leon and points towards the building and that the white haired girl flew into.

"The enemy is in there." She says. Leon nods.

"Atlanta get out here and help me." He says.

A girl with light blue hair hops out of the tank, raising her assault rifle.

"Roger that commander!" She says.

 _ **USS Atlanta (CL-51)-**_ Atlanta has one of the brightest hair that Leon has seen by far, only second to Harusame's sherbet pink hair, which is a very bright blue, and golden colored eyes. Atlanta is two inches shorter than Furutaka, which makes her pretty short for a cruiser. Atlanta is always willing to complete a task, but would often be overconfident about herself. Atlanta prefers to stay in the back lines where friendly fire could be minimized. Atlanta carries a mini gun with 8 barrels, which fires 16 rounds per burst every five seconds. This mini-gun is connected with her gearbox, which holsters a Thompson submachine gun. She wears a sailor uniform similar to Abukuma's uniform ( _ **A/N: may add her in later in the story**_ ). She could be very clingy to the admiral, which means poor Leon.

Leon walks over to the heavily damaged tank girl. The girl looks up at Leon wincing as she takes something out of her ear and hands it to him.

"I-it's my c-commander, it's not a b-bomb." She winces, her voice faltering.

Leon takes it and puts it into his ear. Immediately, he recognizes the voice and his anger levels rise.

" _This is Leon isn't it. Long time no see, pal. It is nice to hear from you again."_

Leon scowls.

"You….I thought I killed you in France. How are you still talking." Leon scowls

" _Heh, only remember the old memories don't we, Leon. Well, you technically did kill me back in France. But, that wasn't quite useful since you left my body in the catacombs without burning it, so here I am again, talking in the organization's office. Haha…"_

"You fucking cocksucker. I knew that wasn't enough."

" _I thought it was around time that you'd know that I should be alive and well."_

" **THE FUCK YOU WANT WITH ME.** " Leon shouts into the piece.

" _Resorting to violence aren't we? I'm just here to say, this is only the beginning, my friend, There's not going to be an end until we, the KVA can completely wipe clean this world, purify it, and smite those who stand in our way. I'm no longer the leader here in the Organization, but we have gotten a new Leader who likes to go by the name of Ares. I don't know his whole intentions, but I'll just say one thing, and that is-"_

Leon snaps the earpiece in his hand and throws it onto the ground. He takes a match and lights the earpiece ablaze, making sure that it can't be used again. The white haired girl stares up at Leon.

"What did Rapture tell you?"

The girl looks up at Leon, a single tear drips out of her eyes.

"C-commander t-told me that I have failed my only mission, and that was t-to eliminate y-you…" She says.

"H-he says t-that I'm n-no longer nee...ded in his c-command, s-since I'm j-just an expendable…" She says as she falls limp.

Leon feels her pulse. It's still there, but barely.

"Admiral…?" Atlanta asks, walking up to his side.

"Atlanta, take her and patch her up as best as you can in the tank, I'm pretty sure that there is a first aid kit in there." He says.

Atlanta salutes Leon and then walks over and picks up the white haired girl.

Leon puts on a pained smile as McKinley revs up the humvee.

"Mission complete, girls. Let's get going back to San Diego. I heard there should be a festival probably tomorrow work the day after." He says. A chorus of excited cheers could be heard. They then board the humvee, getting ready to go back to San Diego.

Tomlin walks right besides Leon.

"What happened?" He asks silently.

Leon shakes his head and looks over at Tomlin.

"Remember Rapture, the leader of the KVA?"

"The one you killed in the catacombs underneath Paris?"

"Yeah, he's back… But now I think he's collaborating with another terrorist group to try taking over this world, one that is in the middle of an apocalypse, which is easiest to conquer since many governments have been under anarchy for months now."

"Fuck dude, what are we going to do?"

Leon climbs into the driver's seat and ignites the engine of the Abrams.

"First things first, get this girl back into healthy conditions, then we'll start building up our Combined forces." Leon says.

"The only problem is that our mission is to rid infected first, then worry about the KVA next. By the sounds of it the KVA did get hit pretty hard to, so it's gonna take Rapture and Ares a longer time to reconstruct their armies before we're done." He says.

Tomlin laughs.

"This time, Leon, make sure that when you do kill Rapture, he's dead for good." He says.

Leon takes his GPS out of his pocket and looks at the map on it.

"We're fairly close to bunker #4… I'm going to make a small detour before we go back to San Diego, that okay with you?" Leon shouts at Tomlin. Tomlin gives him a thumbs up.

"Commander, I'm done patching up the wounded girl." Atlanta says, brushing aside her blue hair.

"Alright, let's get this shit done with." Leon says as he drives the tank out of the abandoned base onto the dirt path toward bunker #4.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hopefully this should sum up the chapter for right now. I'm still trying to write around 10k words per chapter, but that's probably not going to happen at least for a while. On that note, I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter. Please do review, so I can know what to write for the next chapter. OCs still being accepted, though please, if you are going to make an OC, please make them female and not male. Not that I prefer them as females, but it helps them roll with the story better. Anyways, that's enough of me talking now.**_

 _ **-Lenju II**_


	11. Fellow Comrade

**A/N: Chapter 11, let's get this over with. It's probably going to take at least another month or so just to get this chapter up, so I'm sorry for disappointing all of you guys who follow me and this story.**

 **MonsterSlayer259: I want to stay with Naval and Land (ship/tank girls) mainly because it'll be better to write about. If I do include plane girls, it'll be kind like I'm trying to add some Strike Witch shenanigans into this story, which I'm not trying to. I've thought about this at first when I was first summarizing this story up, but decided against it, cause not only do I have to both split Tank girls with ship girls, but keeping track of them kinda is hard. I'm a lazy son of a bitch, so I tend to not want to add too much characters into one setting, though it is inevitable and will happen one of these days.**

 **RANDOM-P4: Fuck it, I don't really give a fuck whether or not I do confuse this cm and mm shit. Deal with it.**

 **It seems that people enjoy the small idiotic things that I put in such as Leon using the Abrams to basically run over/ hit Type H light whilst playing our most patriotic theme song that describes America in 2 minutes. I'll try to add more stuff like that. Just saying Leon doesn't actually hate Tomlin, it's kinda like a friends thing they do, so don't think that they have a shitty friendship. Yes I know it is a weird friendship but it's 2017, that's what friends do now right?**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Fellow Comrade**

"Oww…" The white hair says as she sits up out of a bed. Her sensors activate slowly, so she groggily rubs her eyes taking a look around her. The room was unfamiliar to her, having brick walls and an intact roof. The smell of the sea rushed inside as she noticed a small window that was slightly open, letting fresh air into the room. The girl tries to move but winces as she turns around a bit.

"Tch- it feels like I was hit by a tank…." she says as she lies back down on the bed. She loops back into her memories of the night before.

"I was hit by a tank…" she says nonchalantly. The sound of a door opening catches the girl's attention as a light blue haired girl walks into the room.

"Ahh, you're awake!" She says as she walks up to her and sits down on the bed beside her.

"I'm Atlanta, what's your name?" Atlanta asks the girl.

"I don't have one… I was given only my code name of Type H." The girl says as she tries to sit up. A sharp pain flares in her back and she lies back down.

Atlanta pats Type's head.

"Don't try to move much, you did get hit in a pretty painful spot with that tank." She says.

Atlanta then claps her hands together, smiling at the small light tank.

"I got it! How about we call you Hazel? It sounds cute, kinda." She says with a smile on her face. The whitehead thinks for a second.

"Hazel… I think I can get used to it." She says. Atlanta smiles.

"Oh yeah here's your breakfast, you slept though yesterday, so you might be hungry." She says as she hands Hazel her breakfast.

"Ahh...thanks, Atlanta?" She says. Atlanta nods and exits the room.

Hazel takes a look at the food in front of her. The plate had two pancakes on it, still steaming a bit. Three strips of bacon, some golden hashbrowns and a small bunch of scrambled eggs sat on the side of the pancakes.

"I've seen my commander eat this before, but I've never thought about myself actually getting the opportunity to try this out…" she says as she takes the fork and stabs a piece of the hashbrown, putting into her mouth slowly. Her eyes widen in amazement.

"This… this is something I've never tasted before…" she says as she starts to wolf down the rest of the platter.

"T-thank you for the food." she says as she puts the tray on the floor.

 _I think I might come to like this commander._ Hazel thinks to herself.

* * *

Leon yawns as he takes a look in the back porch.

He hears someone opening the door and sees Suzukaze standing beside him.

"Pretty rough day these three days." she says as they look into the bay area.

Leon sighs.

"I remember back during Desert Storm, we had just finished a hellish three day campaign to rid the Iraqi insurgents that had been hiding among one of these villages that were pinning our marines down. I was standing on the deck of the DDG I was assigned to along with another guy and we just stared at the view, watching as the sun rose above the horizon." he says, staring out into the harbor.

Suzukaze giggles a bit.

"I remember Kazuma Teitoku and I once arose early in the morning and went to the William P. Lawrence just to watch the sunrise. It was probably the first time, but it was beautiful and kinda romantic in a sense." she says.

Leon laughs.

"So what are you going to do today, considering that it is going to be a free day today, cause I think I believe all of you girls should be taking a break after doing all this shit these few days."

"I know Chiyoko is already gone helping Nakajima-sensei as she always would do. Alyona and Alhied are probably going to explore around the town again. What are you going to do, Admiral?" she says as she looks at Leon.

Leon thinks a bit.

"I'm probably going ot go take a look around with the new girls. Atlanta, Furutaka, the british girls, and Erika. I can have you show Yuudachi and Harusame around unless you want to tag around with me." he says. Suzukaze nods.

"Let's do that then, Admiral, I want to know you better, such as your off time personality if that's okay~."

"Then you might be disappointed later on to find out that I am a boring motherfucker that only lazes around and does nothing productive."

"Don't be so negative about yourself, you never know, Admiral~! I already memorized this Survivor Camp by heart~!"

"That's cause you've lived here for I don't know how long."

"Shhh...that is irrelevant right now."

"If you say so."

"Ehehe~"

Leon sighs as he walks into the house. Furutaka and Atlanta chat quietly as they wash the dishes that were leftover from dinner and the earlier breakfast. As hey see him entering the house, they snap a hasty salute to him. Leon waves them off.

"There's no need to salute me, it's kinda weird to have people saluting me." He says.

"But admiral, it's written in our protocols," Furutaka says. Leon sighs.

"Fuck the protocols, no one usually follows them anyways." He says.

"What are we doing today, Admiral?" Atlanta asks, taking another dish to wash.

"Not much today. I think that you girls deserve a little break knowing that you've all been fighting these few days." Leon answers. Leon hears another pair of footsteps and looks over. He sees Noel who was quietly sitting on the couch sipping some cold tea and a messy-haired Erwin slowly walking over to the couch.

"Fuahh… I overslept again, Noeeeel…." Erwin moans as she rubs her eyes and glimpse herself on the poor medium tank who can only sigh, put down her tea, and take out her own comb to brush her heavy tank companion.

"Erwin get off of me, you're kinda heavy." Noel says trying to reach her right arm over to brush Erwin's messy bed hair.

"I don't want to, it feels comfortable here~." Erwin says softly as she starts snoozing on Noel's shoulder again. Noel sighs in defeat, looking over at Leon for help.

Leon shrugs back in response. Noel frowns at Leon.

"Commander, this is why we can't have nice things." She pouts.

Leon laughs.

"Well we never get much nice things in the first place."

"You have us already, but then you get a tank that is better than all of us…. Commander is a bully." She says.

"It was either that we leave it and let some looters find it or us taking it for the greater good."

"I see no greater good though."

"Point taken."

Erwin raises her head slowly, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Noel you argue too loudly…"

"It was your idea in the first place to be sleeping on my shoulder, so either way you'll be woken up by me wether you like it or not."

"Noel, why are you so mean?"

"I'm just stating facts, Erwin."

Leon notices something that was oddly missing that made the morning more relaxing.

"Where's Tomlin?" He asks.

"He, the new British girls, and Alyona I think her name was, went to explore the city. Admiral, if I could, could we go look through the city too? I've only been activated for around two and a half days so." Atlanta asks Leon.

Leon shrugs his shoulders.

"That's what I was planning to do anyways. So who wants to come with me?" Leon asks. All the girls in the living room raises their hands.

"Alright then, I guess we're all going to go explore the San Diego area." He says. Just as he turns around, he hears a door in the hallway open and sees Hazel walk out.

"Hazel, are you sure you're ok walking out like that?" Atlanta bursts out all of a sudden. Leon looks over at Atlanta, a puzzled expression blooms over his face.

"Who the fucks Hazel?" He asks. Hazel rashes her hand.

"That would be me, sir. The blue hair over there thought it would be better calling me Hazel than Type H, although I don't quite care what you call me." She says, her expression not changing at all.

"Okay then…. I thought you were still in bed, how are you up right now and out of bed? Did your back already heal or something?" Leon asks.

Hazel shakes her head.

"I am merely a clone of the original body. Master sent me out telling me to try getting to know you guys more so I don't appear as a hostile anymore, though the other day I was only following commands of my previous commander." She says as she eyes Erwin and Noel with their snipers drawn already.

Erwin hisses at Hazel like a cat defending it's territory.

"How can we believe that you're telling the truth you fucking bastard?" She says.

Hazel sighs.

"No matter what I say right now in my position I am not trustworthy enough for you guys to trust me yet due to the fact that I had attacked you in the outpost the other day. If you don't believe that I am your comrade in arms, then ask your commander. I for one don't really care if I make friends or enemies. All I really do care about is being able to finish tasks without any hesitation." She says.

Erwin clench she teeth as she glares angered at Hazel.

"I speak only truth, Erwin. There is no need to be glaring at me like that. Put the gun away before things get nasty."

"You disgust me." She says as she fires an incinidary round out of her rifle at Hazel. Leon has no time to react as the round flies straight for the clone's head. Leon braces for impact, but doesn't feel the blast at all. He looks up and sees a red hexagon that caught the shell right in between the clone's eye.

"It would be a shame if this house were to be ruined by such lack of care." Hazel sighs as she snaps her finger. The shell falls onto the ground as if it were a dud and then crumples up like a leaf, simply disappearing afterwards as if it were never the at all.

"Admiral, are you okay?" Furutaka asks as she watches Leon get back on his feet slowly.

"Other than almost going into cardiac arrest by thinking that a portion of this house was going to be blown up, yeah I guess." He says as he grabs onto Erwin's shirt collar.

" **I HAVE ALWAYS TOLD YOU THINK BEFORE YOU ACT HAVEN'T I, ERWIN. WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WE WERE KICKED OUT OF THIS SURVIVOR CAMP BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING MISTAKE?** " Leon shouts at her. Erwin looks away from him.

"Sorry…" She scowls.

"Sorry ain't going to do shit if the shell fuse were to blow."

" **I DON'T FUCKING CARE RIGHT NOW COMMANDER. JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A WHILE.** " Erwin shouts as she bolts out of the room and out the front door.

Leon sighs as he plants his hands over his face.

"I'll get her later. Right now let's wake the other girls up and go out to the city." He says.

Noel looks up at Leon.

"Commander, are you sure she'll be alright?" She asks him.

Leon shrugs.

"Hopefully… I don't really know to be honest."

"She's a heavy tank. I think she can handle herself."

"Yup."

* * *

"Commander is an idiot." Erwin says as she continues to look into the bayside.

"He's almost like those stubborn officers back in the Western front near Leningrad who thought it was a good idea not to use antifreeze in my engines." She continues to mumble. She puts her rifle besides her, having it lean against the bench. She sighs, stretching a bit as she looks around. She doesn't see anyone looking her direction so she shrugs her shoulder.

"Oh well…" She says as she picks up her sniper. She whispers a command code at watches the sniper start smoking. It blows up like a smoke grenade, and then as the smoke clears, it turns into an MG-34 with large belts of ammunition.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I were to be shooting the sea as target practice." She says, taking the machine gun and setting the bipod over the wooden top of the railing. She scans around for a target and spots a metal beacon that had drifted into the harbor.

"I guess that'll work." She says as she looks into the iron sights of the machine gun. She squeezes the trigger and fires off a 20 round burst into the beacon. The rounds ding off the beacon causing causing it to bob up and down in the water. She squeezes the trigger and allows the machine gun and sprays the full 200 belt rounds at the beacon. She looks at the beacon and giggles as she sees it dark with bullet rounds dented into the side.

She sighs and sits back down on the pier, laying the machine gun leaning in an upright position on the bench. She hear a set of footsteps approaching her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" A voice says besides her. It is heavily accented in a Korean accent so she turns around. A man who looks around his mid 20s smiles at her, sitting down besides her.

Erwin shakes her head.

"I don't mind. I'm alone at the moment." She sighs as she tosses some bullet casings into the water.

The man laughs.

"You have pretty high accuracy with a machine gun, probably one of the best I've seen in my life." He says. Erwin breaks into a small smile, scratching her head slowly.

"I'm pretty good with machine guns and snipers. It's nothing much, really." She says.

The man smiles.

"I'm more of an assault rifle guy, hence the Daewoo K1 that's on my back." He says pointing at the large rifle on his back.

"My name is Lee Cheol-ryung, I am, wait no, was a former North Korean special operations soldier. I guess you could say I was with the bad guys at one point, but it's not like I care a lot about the republic anymore."

Erwin tilts her head and looks at Cheo-ryung.

"What happened?" she asks curiously.

Cheol-ryung looks up for a moment, taking a breath.

"It was about a year ago when I was assigned a task to watch the American and South Korean leaders meeting about what happens if the republic decided to attack them. I was actually ordered to assassinate a North Korean Defector by the name of Lin Song-Ho. I spied during the conference meeting and then later I killed the defector in his hotel complex."

"The republic wanted me to stay here in america after I finished my task, knowing that there may be something else that they were hiding up their sleeves. Fast forward probably a good month to probably three months, and a new sickness had been discovered around the world. The republic called me telling me that I can't return anymore, for fears that I bring in the so called sickness that has everyone scared. They told me that they were already executing the sick and they didn't want to risk me bringing in more trouble. Even a friend of mine told me that he had overheard the higher-ups talking about execution if I do go back. I basically am stuck here now as an ex-specialist here I guess, wasting my time fooling around in this apocalypse." he says.

Erwin nods.

"I guess you did have it rough… Do you miss the Republic still?" she asks.

Chol sighs and intakes some air.

"I guess I do, but I've spent more than enough time here now that I probably wouldn't mind calling myself an American cause you know, the Republic basically put up stereotypes to make it seem like the Americans are bad and that we should hate all Americans. From what I learned, Americans are different from monsters that would eat a baby for breakfast."

Erwin laughs.

"I think when I was back in Germany a few years ago I heard the same from some people, which I didn't quite believe cause I never seen the Americans much in my area." she says without thinking.

"Oh, so you're German? When did you come to america?" he asks.

"Uhh... " Erwin tries to make an excuse, since it was around 80 years ago since the war and that the SS has been long gone.

"I came here with a military family couple years ago to visit my grandfather, I guess you could say my family was harsh on me and taught me marksmanship and how to properly operate a machine gun." she says quickly, trying to make an excuse.

"My family told me that they needed to go back to Germany, but left me with my uncle, so now he's taking care of me. Though I had an arguement with him this morning so I kinda left the house to take a walk." she says as she remembered what happened earlier and then slumped over on the stock of her MG 34.

"How about walk around the city with me for a bit? It's been awhile since I had someone to talk to I guess. It's fine if you don't want to." he says.

Erwin thinks for a sec and nods.

"Well why not? I mean it's not like I'm busy or anything at the moment. As long as you don't do anything shady it should be ok"

Chol laughs.

"I swear I won't do anything shady. I'm not into that stuff anyways." he says as he gets up off of the bench, swinging his Daewoo K1 across his back. Just as they start walking, Erwin notices that there are two girls running straight for him. They seemed to be shouting something at him, but Erwin couldn't quite hear what they were shouting.

"Uhh... Mr. Lee, there seems to be two people running towards you." she says.

Chol-ryung turns around and immediately freezes as he sees them. He slaps his face.

"Forget I said anything about being lonely, I need to introduce these two now that you've seen them." he sighs.

The girls catch up to him the taller girl flashes a smile.

"Admiral Lee! You didn't tell us that you were going to be out." she says, in an energetic tone.

Chol introduces the two girls.

"This may be kinda awkward I guess, but I am the commander of these two girls, since the last commander they served with along with me died from a raid a while back." he explains.

He points at the taller girl.

"Her name is Miyuki, fourth special-type destroyer apparently."

"Fubuki-class that is~!" she chirps in.

He then moves on to the slightly shorter one.

"And she is-"

The blond drill haired girl smiled.

"I'm Elizabeth, carnation of the Mark IV tank." she says as she gives a little smile.

Erwin, shocked at meeting her, immediately kneels down and kisses Elizabeth's hand.

"It's an honor to meet you, Elizabeth." she says.

Chol, who is very confused by this, looks at Erwin funnily.

"Well, Mr. Lee, I kinda told a lie too. I'm not actually from Germany, but a tank girl like Elizabeth here. I only was in the harbor area just because I had a fight with my commander earlier." she explains, having a slight smile. Saluting, she stands up.

"I'm Erwin, Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger. I hope you'll excuse the fact that I lied to you earlier."

Chol waves her apology aside.

"It's fine, I don't mind a lie or two." he says, in the tone that sounds as if he had been lied to many times before.

"By the way, if you are a tank girl, then wouldn't your commander be somewhere?"

Erwin nods.

"I kinda ran off cause of a small thing that happened earlier in the day." she says.

Miyuki points over behind her.

"Umm… Erwin-chan, I think there is someone you might know running up here." she says as she looks over her shoulder. Erwin looks over and notices Chiyoko running at her, waving.

"Erwin-san!" Chiyoko shouts as she catches up to the small group.

"Chiyoko? I thought you were out with the others." Erwin says, not actually expecting someone to see her.

"I was with Nakajima-sensei. I actually saw Tomlin-san and the Svetlana-san earlier." she says. Chiyoko looks behind her and sees Chol, Miyuki, and Elizabeth.

"Ooh! I see you've met Mr. Lee!" she announces happily.

Erwin smiles, and then stops when she realized what the small medium tank said.

"Wait, Chiyoko… You know them?" she almost screams into the poor girl's face.

"E-Erwin-san, not too loud, my eardrums are ringing…" she says, sweat dropping a bit. "Yeah Ryung-sensei is a normal visitor to our shop." she says as she quickly bows down to Chol.

"Ahh, Chiyoko, I thought it was a while since I've seen you." Chol waves as he gives Chiyoko a small pat on the head.

"Ryung-sensei, It's nice to see you again. It's been quite a while since you've went to the shop to visit." she says, looking up at the 6'2 man.

"Well, it's been awhile since I really did need any weapons." he laughs a little, scratching his head.

"Oh so that's where you got my saber, commander?" Elizabeth asks as she unsheathes a mid sized saber.

Chiyoko nods.

"Yup~" then she notices something.

"Commander?" she asks as she looks over at Chol.

Elizabeth giggles.

"You act just like how Erwin over there acted~." she says with a smile on her face. Elizabeth curtsies.

"Nice to meet you, Chiyoko? I'm Elizabeth, Mark IV tank carnation, nice to meet you." she says.

"M-m-Mark IV?" Chiyoko gasps as she bows down to her.

"I never thought that I would be seeing a piece of history right in front of me…" she says.

Elizabeth smiles, patting Chiyoko on the head.

"Don't say that, it makes me sound old." she says.

Erwin turns over to Chol.

"I forgot to ask you, Mr. Lee, what's your english name?" she asks.

Chol smiles.

"It's actually-"

A familiar voice behind her answers the question.

"It's been almost half a year, hasn't it."

Erwin turns around, seeing Leon and the others. Tomlin stands with Leon giving Chol a grin as he walks over to him, giving Chol a hard pat on the back.

"Nice to see you again, Deavon."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wouldn't say too much down here this time. I hope I can do better and update faster next month. See you guys next month.**_

 _ **-Lenju II**_

 _ **P.S.- As per usual, I'll be accepting OCs.**_


	12. More Recruits

**A/N: This is what happens when I spend almost 4 months playing War Thunder and World of Warships along with studying instead of writing… Whoops, that's mainly my fault. Anyways, welcome to the 12th chapter of Survivors, I hope you do enjoy it. Probably…**

 **Edit: Happy New Years everyone, sorry for taking so long to do this chapter**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: More Recruits**_

 _ **Thirty minutes earlier from the previous chapter**_

"Wait, Suzukaze, didn't you say that there was a crate that wasn't opened by Kazuma a little while back?" Leon asks as he, Suzukaze, Alhied, and Noel walk along the sidewalk that overlaps the perimeter of the San Diego Harbor. Suzukaze looks over at Leon.

"Oh yeah huh… there is that other one." she says looking up for a moment. "Coming to think of it, I may or may not have misplaced it while tidying up the captain's quarters on the Lawrence…." she says, slowly whistling a tune while looking away from Leon. Leon facepalms.

"Well, looks like we'll have a fun time doing a field day looking for the case." he says, giving off a sigh.

Suzukaze laughs, and bops her own head, sticking out her tongue.

"Double Panzer Four!" Alheid exclaims happily. Leon turns around, noticing that she had gotten onto Noel's shoulders.

Leon looks over at Suzukaze, taking note that she always glances at the two panzers.

"Up you go!" Leon says as he lifts Suzukaze onto his shoulders. The flustered destroyer tried starts to flail on hs shoulder.

"P-put me down, teitoku… T-this isn't funny." She stammers while blushing. Leon shakes his head. "

"When I feel like it I will" he says, laughing. Suzukaze tries to punch him, but he tosses her in the air causing her to yelp in surprise. He catches her in his arms and carries the poor destroyer bridal style. Her face lights up like a tomato, immediately trying to get Leon to put her down.

"P-put me down, teitoku, p-people can see my p-panties…" she mutters softly. A whistle sounds right behind him. Leon turns to see both panzers looking at him with a sly smile.

"I didn't know Commander was into this stuff." Noel says with an innocent tone. Alhied, still on top of Noel, starts giggling.

"No worries, commander, Sure doesn't seem to like this on the outside, but on the inside she wants this to last longer, maybe even make time stop to enjoy it longer." Alhied says adding more tints of red to the destroyer's cheeks.

"T-talk anymore, a-and I will shove a 5 inch shell up your engine compartment." Suzukaze threatens. Alhied sticks her tongue out at her in response.

"Do it, you won't~" she says. Noel perks up.

"Commander, I've found Erwin's signature, proceed to follow?"she asks. Leon nods.

"Well, at least we know where she is now, that's a relief." He says. A as they pass by a run down looking building, they suddenly hear a sudden yelling.

"Svetlana, it's too early in the morning to be drinking vodka!" a voice screams. A drunk voice then chimes in.

"Who zeh fuak gives two shats avout dah…. I wanna try ouf zis nu vodka." The voice says.

Leon, the panzers, and Suzukaze( whom Leon lets down) looks at the entrance of the small winery. Valentine and Alyona could be sent dragging out a slightly drunk heavy tank out onto the pavement. Airalyn was the first to notice Leon standing at the doorway.

"Good morning, commander!" She announces with a salute. Leon waves her salute off.

"No needs to be so formal when we're office duty, it makes me feel kinda uncomfortable." He says. Airalyn looks up at him with a puzzled expression.

"So, if we can't call you commander on office what should we call you?"

"Leon or Henderson is fine." He says.

"B-but that's kinda weird to be calling you by your first name" the Churchill stammers, quite cutely.

Tomlin laughs.

"You'll get used to it after a Ywhile, isn't it, pal?" He says as he puts arms around Leon's shoulder. Leon tosses Tomlin's arm aside.

"Number one, fuck you, don'tg you touch me so carefree. Second, yeah you'll get used to it any how."he says.

Tomlin looks over at Leon.

"By the way, why are you here?" He asks.

Leon sighs. "Got Erwin's kinda pissed off at me, she ran off, and now we need to find her."

"Want to merge the two groups of us together? We're literally doing nothing right now but walking around aimlessly." Tomlin says. "I don't even know half the survivor camp."

Leon nods his head.

"I think we can do that, I'm was just about to head down to the pier anyways." he says. Tomlin shrugs.

"Up to you, I don't really care." He says as he beacons the rest of the girls to follow him. A drunk hiccup could be heard.

"I think Svetlana had too much to drink again…" Valeriya says poking the heavy tank's cheek.

Svetlana looks up, her face really red.

"Vhat you say comrade tiny, I'm not zhat drunk vet, you damn voking idiot…" she slurs as she tries to stand up.

"See, perfectly fine" she says as her knees give out and she falls face first into the concrete, making a facial indent into the sidewalk.

Leon sighs.

"How much trouble are we going to get into in one walk?" He questions as he picks up the heavy tank and carries her piggyback styled.

"Ugh, Tomlin you want to carry her? She reeks of vodka" he says.

Tomlin laughs giving him the middle with his well known shit eating grin.

"Your problem, ain't mine" he laughs.

Svetlana starts singing the USSR national anthem, or more like trying to sing it, but getting it slurred a bit too much to make out what she was saying.

Leon turns the corner, with Tomlin at his side and the drunk heavy on his back when he notices two familiar figures standing near the pier. Erwin is standing next to the Asian man, smiling, while Chiyoko seemed to be intrigued by a slightly shorter blond drill-haired girl.

"Isn't that-" Leon starts, but Tomlin finishes his sentence.

"Yup it is , good ol Devon Lee, our one of a kind sniper." He smiles.

Leon smirks. "Let's give him a greeting."

* * *

 _ **Back into the present timeline**_

Devon smirks. "It's been way too long, Leon. Probably a few months now." He says. Leon nods in agreement.

"It's been way too long man, how have you been doing?" He asks, giving Devon a pat on the back. Devon nods.

"I've met with your tank girl, Erwin, I assume, right?" He asks. Leon looks at him and over at Erwin who glares at him back.

"Alright, I'm sorry Erwin, it has been a long week, and that I'm not always a morning person, so I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Erwin looks away from him, concealing a slight smile.

"I-it's not as if I'll accept your apology right away, stupid commander. _Hmph"_ she says. Tomlin leans in on the two.

"Did a German just pull off the classic Tsundere move?" He whispers to the two others.

Devon laughs. "Yeah, I guess she did." He then motions the two girls that he had with him over.

The two girls, one with blond hair and the other one with short brown hair stand up and salutes.

"Leon, meet my two girls, Miyuki and Elizabeth, one a tank girl and one a ship girl. Girls, this here is a friend and a comrade of mine, Leon Henderson." He says. The girls bow down to him.

"Nice to meet you, Commander Henderson, sir. Commander Ryung has talked about a lot, now it is nice to meet you in person." Elizabeth says as she gives him a small curtsy.

Leon bows down. "By the way, what tank are you, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth giggles. "Funny you ask me, Commander Henderson, if you can't tell by my uniform already." She says twirling around. Leon looks her up and down.

"Now that you mention it yeah it doesn't look like a Second World War uniform. Interwar perhaps?" He asks. Elizabeth giggles as she skips to his side and stands on her tippy toes and whispers into his left ear.

"I'm Mark IV of the First World War~." She whispers and pulls away giggling, leaving a dumbfound Leon staring at her.

"You made the same face as Commander Ryung when we transferred from our late Commander Göring, a fascinating German commander we were put under while liberating a small town near that bloody large city Los Angeles." She smiles and hides behind Miyuki, giving her a small push.

"Your turn~" she says.

Miyuki stumbles and then stands straight. "Nice to meet you, Henderson Teitoku. I'm Miyuki of the Fubuki class destroyers. I hope we can have an exciting time together!" She says. Suddenly she lurches over, feeling someone tackling her from behind.

"W-who?" She screams in surprise.

"Miyuki-chan! You sunk too early for me to give you any kind of greeting!" Suzukaze cries with glee as she bear hugs the poor destroyer.

"S-Suzukaze-chan? I-it's really been a while!" she says.

As the destroyers continue talking about the war, Devon turns over and looks at both Leon and Tomlin.

"I believe you have something to tell me, right, Leon?" Devon asks. Leon nods.

"I'm setting up basically a large squad of basically tank girls and ship girls alike to try and take the major cities of California and maybe the states above the Sierra Nevadas. If possible, would you join our team?" Leon asks him. Devon unslings his Daewoo rifle and puts it down besides him. He then draws out a quarter.

"If it lands on heads, I'll go with you guys. if it lands on tails, I'll be going my separate way, how does that sound, Leon?" He asks. Leon laughs.

"Fine by me." He says. The Korean man laughs. He flips the coin into the air. The momentary clank could be heard as the coin sails through the air and slowly makes its way to the floor in between Leon and himself. The coin bounces twice, spinning as it starts to slown. The coin drops and Devon smiles.

"Seems to be your lucky day, Leon." He says as Leon looks down at the coin. The coin had landed on heads.

"Welcome to the team Devon, it's nice to have you back." He says as he gives the Korean man a pat on the back.

"Well get your girls together, I'm heading to Suzukaze's ship, the William P. Lawrence, getting something off of there." He says. Devon laughs.

"Never hear about a ship captaining another ship, huh." He says. Leon starts laughing.

"That thought never occurred to me." He says. A rumbling could be heard behind them. Devon's eyes stare behind him as he opens his mouth speechlessly. Leon turns around and is greeted by his own M1 Abrams stopped in front of him. The hatch opens up and Atlanta pokes her head out the opening.

"Commander, don't just leave us alone at home, that was rude of you!" She shouts. Leon sighs.

"Why the Abrams? We don't have so much fuel for that thing I hope you do understand that." He says. "Wait, who's driving it?"

The driver's hatch opens up and Hazel's head pops out as she waves at Leon.

"No worries, commander. I have ran a test on this vehicle. It is actually much easier to drive this." She says. Leon only stares.

"How can you drive it though? There are a lot of levers and things like that." He asks.

A second clone of her pops up and waves at him.

"Wait then where's Furutaka and the others?" he shouts over the engine.

"Furutaka and Yuudachi are in the Radio operator's seat. I think Yuudachi is playing with the Satellite GPS thingy in the seat. Harusame just dozed off in the loader's seat." Atlanta says as she motions to Hazel to kill the engines.

"By the way, who's that guy standing beside you? He looks like the kinda people I blasted with my dual purpose guns back in the war, you know the ones in those zeros." She says as she jumps out from the hatch, onto the ground.

Leon points to Devon.

"Devon, this is Atlanta. Atlanta, Devon." He says.

Atlanta grins and pulls her hand out for a handshake which Devon accepts.

"Nice ta meet ya!" She says giving off a toothy grin. Devon laughs.

"Nice to meet you too, Atlanta." He says.

Hazel jumps out of the small driver's hatch and walks over to Devon. She walks over to him and offers her hand out slowly.

"I'm Hazel, nice to meet you." She says nonchalantly. Devon shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He says. He the turns over to Leon.

"How many girls do you have?" He asks. Leon chuckles and scratches his head.

"Last week I had two, then Tomlin came and it turned into three. We found Yuudachi and Harusame at San Francisco naval base so that turned to here to San Diego four days ago and met Suzukaze and her girls, which made nine girls. Then went near the pier and found two crates underwater and fished out Erika, an SPG and Furutaka, my heavy cruiser so that made eleven. Uhhh….. McKinley and the rest of us went to the old 34th armored regiment site and I found Atlanta deactivated in the Abrams behind me, and then Hazel, whom I ran over with the Abrams, then helped her recover and join us, so that makes 13. Yesterday there was some British General whom left his girls under my command since he needed to return to Britain to help out in something and he had another four girls so yeah I have around 17 now." He says.

"So where are all of you guys headed?" Devon asks. Tomlin shrugs.

"I'm just following Leon, I'm basically trying to map out the city at the moment." He says.

"I'm just going to the Laurence cause apparently Suzukaze left something on it that might help us." Leon says.

"Another crate of sorts?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Thought so."

Leon hops onto the Abrams.

"Since it's already here, lets all just ride this tank to the port." Leon shouts.

"C-c-commissar? W-what am d-doing on your back?" Svetlana screams as she slowly wakes up sober.

Leon laughs.

"You drank too much too early in the morning. You were mumbling something the whole time in a drunk manner" he laughs.

"T-that's embarrassing of me." She says as she slowly sits down on the Abrams.

"Y-you didn't do anything suspicious to me d-did you?" She asks as she covers her brass with her arms, furiously blushing.

"Why does everything leader me inappropriately touching you girls that I don't do?" Leon wonders aloud as he starts up the engine.

"It's just that you can't be trusted, commander. You look young and all, but you always have the look of a pervert, poi." Yuudachi says, poking her head out of the radio compartment.

"GOD YOU ALL!" Leon shouts as the Abrams heads down the docks.

* * *

 _ **Aboard the USS William P. Lawrence**_

"Alright you girls ,let's look for some containers aboard this ship!" Leon shouts as the girls separate from each other. Naturally he and Suzukaze are partnered up due to the fact that Suzukaze is the captain of the ship and Leon had almost memorized every part of the DDG.

"You wanna first check out the Captain's room?" He asks. Suzukaze shrugs.

"I guess…. Not too sure." She says, giving him an uncertain grin.

"THIS IS YOUR DAMN SHIP ISN'T IT?" He screams with a pissed off smile.

"Alright alright, let check." She says. "It's been a while since I've been on board this ship though, and last time I've checked, I kinda left a mess in the room." She chuckles nervously.

"How bad can it possibly be?" Leon asks as they reach the captain's room. He opens the door, and immediately an iron crate falls on him.

"Very bad?" Suzukaze says as she slowly pulls the box off of Leon.

"I would yell at you, but we found the box." Leon says.

Leon takes his ear piece and opens up a com.

"You girls find anything? Tomlin?"

Most of the answers are a no.

"This is Chiyoko and Alhied, I think we found another one." Chiyoko says.

Leon smiles.

"Copy that, Chiyoko, I think this short expedition around the ship is concluded. Meet me on the bridge head." He says.

"Roger that, commander!" A chorus of shouts could her heard.

* * *

"Now let's open up these crates and see what we have." Leon says.

He slowly speaks his code into the two crates and steps back.

The crates smoke up and three figures stand up.

"Commander…. Henderson?" The figure says as the smoke clears. There stood three girls, two who looked like twins and a slightly taller girl with a kantele. The taller one steps up first and bows down.

"Nice to meet you, Commander Henderson." She takes a look and notices everyone else. "Or shall I say, everyone. Nice to meet you, I'm Ansa, model BT-42." She says as she strums her kantele.

Tomlin leans over to Leon.

"Are we in the Girls und Panzer universe now or what?" He asks. Leon shrugs.

"I guess the developers had some weird ideas. At least they didn't call her Mika" he whispers back.

"You two go now, I've introduced myself." Ansa states as she picks up her small grenade launcher.

The light brown haired girl slowly steps up to Leon.

"N-nice to meet you all, a-and c-c-commander Henderson. I-I'm Abigail, a-and this is my older sister, Alexi. We're both the same tank model, but different variants. M3 and M5 Stuart" she stammers holding onto Alexi.

"Funny thing I have pink hair, while Abigail here has brown hair." Alexi laughs.

 _ **M3 Stuart "Abigail"**_

Abigail seems to be the shy kind. She carries a radio set on her back, representing her large radio that was used for long ranged recon back in the war. She carries a .30cal M1A1 rifle. She stands at round 3'9. Abigail has brown hair that drops down to her shoulder and blue eyes. She wears a US tanker uniform with the pants replaced with a brown skirt.

 _ **M5 Stuart "Alexi"**_

Alexi is the same as Abigail except for a few differences. She has pink hair tied into twin tails with hair ornaments that represents her wartime turret. She has a more flamboyant personality, quite opposite from Abigail. She also has a Thompson with the etched name "Chicago Typewriter" on the side of her radio.

 _ **BT-42 "Ansa"**_

Ansa stands at around 4'1. She has light blue hair. Her eyes are special, one being red and the other being electric blue like Erwin's eyes. She wears a Finnish tankers uniform, which really looks like Erwin's uniform. Her weapon consists of a 40mm grenade launcher. She also carries around a kantele.

 _ **Mark IV "Elizabeth"**_

Being the first main battle tank, Elizabeth basically acts like a noble. She wears a world war 1 uniform. Her blonde hair is tied a drill style and she has yellow eyes. She doesn't carry any weapons, but is able to summon weapons at will (hence Tomlin called her Mami Tomoe but got hit by both Leon and Devon) which would either be two modified 6 pounder cannons or four .303 Lewis machine guns.

 _ **Fifth Fubuki class DD "Miyuki"**_

Miyuki has a very upbeat personality. She has black hair and black eyes. She seems to want to go to battle. As Suzukaze said, she sunk before World War 2 started due to a sailing accident. She wears a sailor uniform different from Harusame and Yuudachi. She has a rigging that has her wartime engine smoke stacks, torpedo tubes on both her legs, and a five inch gun she could turn into a hair clip.

"She's so cute!" Atlanta squeals as she hugs Abigail. "It's been so long since I've seen you two!"

Abigail is blushing too much to say anything, but Alexi asks instead.

"Umm… I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but who are you? I know you're a US warship though." She asks.

Atlanta stops. She scratches her head.

"I don't know if you could remember that far, but I'm USS Atlanta, Light Cruiser, identification CL-51." She says. Abigail's eyes widen.

"D-do you mean the one that sunk in Guadalcanal? T-to friendly fire? I-in if I remember correctly Iron Bottom Sound?"

At the sound of Iron Bottom Sound, Atlanta, Furutaka, and Yuudachi all go silent.

"Y-yeah. That's it." She says.

Abigail looks over at her.

"I-I remember what happened… I'm sorry for bringing it up…" she says as she hugs into Atlanta.

"Abigail-Chan, please don't bring up bad memories, poi…" Yuudachi says, holding her head.

"S-sorry" she says.

Leon clears his throat.

"How about we forget all these bad memories and have a late lunch? I think I know the perfect place to get some good food." He laughs.

"The same place again?" Tomlin asks.

"Probably." He says. "So who's with me?"

The girls all break in a chorus of cheering.

* * *

 **A/N: It's really been too long. Sorry about not updating for so long. I have a busy schedule and sometimes I just feel kinda lazy. I'll try updating more often. OCs still being accepted.**

 **-** _ **Lenju II**_


End file.
